How do you explain us?
by inkjacque
Summary: When Hitsugaya & Karin thought their love lives were pretty much heading straight to nothing, one hot night just shows them how wrong they truly were.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 / Prologue: Return of the Prince

**Hitsugaya**

I watched the air stewardess collect the wet towels from the passengers beside me. I took my towel and just stretched my hand out. As she passed, she politely smiled at me and took my towel. As she left to collect more, I turned to look out the window. It had been twelve boring hours on the plane. All I had ever accomplished was watch ridiculous comedy and sleep. That was all the flight provided for me as entertainment. That was what the common people watched.

I bent down toward my bag tucked under the table in front of me. I zipped my bag open and pulled out a book. On the cover of the book was a picture of the greatest author in the history of my kind. He was a smart man. He wrote famous lines that I found myself attracted to. They were words of a true poet and genius. And yet, he was a foolish man. He gave up his gift of near eternal life and youth in hope the love of his life would return to him.

"Excuse me, Hitsugaya-sama, please put your seat back in its upright position. We will be landing shortly," said the stewardess that collected my towel earlier. I simply frowned as she turned away.

In the end, he had gotten what he wanted. And then he disappeared from the world. Just like that. No one had ever heard from him. Even his siblings had no clue of his whereabouts. His love of his life also disappeared together with him. Later we accepted that they had decided to start a new life where their backgrounds and past would not have mattered in their future.

I say it was a pretty stupid move for a genius like him. And yet I still read his novels.

* * *

I rolled my bag behind me as I made my way through the crowd. Immigration was a bitch. Just because my eye colour looked brighter in the picture doesn't mean I am an impersonator. I was just pissed at the photographer who took such petty things to heart. All I had ever said to him was 'I don't want to hear about your boyfriend's curly hairy chest. Just shut up and take my picture'.

He cheated me five bucks. Bastard.

I stepped through the sliding doors and it only took me two seconds to spot my caretaker. There she was jumping up and down like some kid high on candy, waving her hands left and right as if I was completely blind. I sighed as I made my way toward her.

"Stop jumping up and down, you're making yourself look like an-Mmmphggm!"

"Hitsugaya-sama! I missed you so much! Why did you have to stay a year longer?!" Matsumoto cried her lungs out as I desperately tried to pry away from her iron grip and Death Valley. That woman could kill a man without even trying.

"Ne, Ne, Rangiku-san, Hitsugaya-kun can't breathe!"

I felt her arms loosen around my head. I shoved her away as I lifted my head and inhaled deeply. To any other men, it would have been more of a pleasure than a torture. My vision cleared up and I met another familiar face.

"Hinamori," I said as I put my bag onto the trolley she had in front of her. She smiled at me sweetly as she came up to me and messed up my hair. I growled and swatted her hand away.

"Can't believe you are taller than me. That's not fair, Hitsugaya-kun," Hinamori pouted as Matsumoto took over to push the trolley. Hinamori wrapped her arms around my arm as we headed toward the lift.

"Nature intended you to turn out this way." I snorted. Hinamori whacked my arm but still clanged onto it. She rubbed the side of her cheek on my shoulder as we walked. I could tell she missed me very much. I did too.

In the car, I stared out onto the highway was Matsumoto drove. Next to Matsumoto in the passenger seat, Hinamori flipped through the radio channels. We made no delays to head back to the house. We had exchange not too many words as I was quite weary from my trip. Twelve hours of complete mental torture. Not even my novelist could have saved me.

"You seem really grumpy," Matsumoto looked at me through the rearview mirror. I lifted my eyebrow at her and ran my fingers through my hair. I have to agree with her. I am somewhat cranky today, maybe more than usual. I guess it was because I had not yet drunk my fill.

Hinamori turned around and looked at me. "The Brothers can't wait to see you again, Hitsugaya-kun," Hinamori smiled. I turned back to look outside. I was not the least bit excited. In fact, I wished I had not come home.

"Na."

I took a bottle from Hinamori. "I prepared it for you before we left the manor. Figured you might get hungry for it." She smiled.

"Thank you," I muttered as I uncapped the bottle. The fragrance of the red liquid swirling in the bottle filled up my mind with its grace. I tipped the bottle and drank it down to the last drop. I could feel my mind swirling with need and want. My teeth were aching to feel the hot explosion and my ears were craving to hear the cry of a desired sensation only I could inflict. I recapped the bottle and handed it back to Hinamori. My throat indulged in its sweetness.

"I hope you are ready, Hitsugaya-sama. You have kept them waiting for three years," Matsumoto sighed as the car made a left turn onto the expressway. I tucked my hands behind my head and closed my eyes. If they could wait three years, they could wait a little longer.

"But I'm not ready yet," I mumbled. Hinamori looked at me with those sad eyes. She knew what I was to go through and she knew it was not how I wanted to have the rest of my life to be.

"I know…but sooner or later, you will have," Matsumoto said. The car went into a complete awkward silence. This was barely a happy occasion, a great contrast to the humans.

When a Vamp Prince has to ascent the position as one of the Leading Brothers in our world of high society, he has to take a bride…and take her virginity whether she willed it or not. It was an old tradition to show power even on your own spouse. I thought we had grown out of that kind of bias treatment. I guess even in this modern world, some things are still stubborn to change.

I cringed at the thought of how the other Brothers have gone through what I went through. It was sad. Women were still being undermined in our world.

And thing was I knew no girl. I don't think any girl would like to get their neck bitten and sucked, literally. Once they become my mate, their life was practically over.

I hate this.

I don't want to hold any woman like a prisoner for the rest of her life. That was not how I was raised to be like.

For some strange reason, I felt like the guy in the movie, Forty-year-old Virgin, except add thirty more years.

* * *

The car finally came to a stop in the porch of my manor. Matsumoto applied the brakes and turned behind to me.

"Welcome home, Hitsugaya-sama," She smiled at me. As she turned away, I gave a faint smile. Hinamori smacked my knee and motioned me to get out. She looked eager for some reason. I opened the car door and stepped out. I looked around the place and the garden next to the car porch. Everything remained the way it was when I left. The main door the to manor opened and the house caretakers filed out. The formed a line and bowed before me.

"Welcome home, Master!" They said in unison and then proceeded to the car to retrieve my bags.

"Stay where you are!" Hinamori bounced into the manor through the main door. I stared at her in disbelief. She had that huge grin on her face with a twisted smile. What was going on in that girl's head? I turned to Matsumoto who only giggled and had her hands on her hips.

"What's going on?" I asked.

"You'll see," She answered me. I frowned. I hate surprises because nothing good ever came out of them. The last surprise just forced me to extend my stay overseas by a year. I sighed as I turned around and folded my arms against my chest. Now I felt like having a good swim.

GRRWOOF!

I whipped my head around. What the hell was that? It came again. That deep growl and bark shook the atmosphere. I did not take into account that Matsumoto had just taken a large side step away from me. Before I could look elsewhere, I heard a racing sound of what sounded like claws and the next second, I found myself lying on the ground with my face getting licked with heavy slobber and drool.

"Down Hyourinmaru! Bad boy! How many times do I have to train you not to pounce on people!" I heard Hinamori yelling. Then I felt two pair of hands grab my arms and a large body dragged off me. I steadied myself as two servants quickly took out their handkerchief and wiped the drool off my face. For a moment, everything looked blurry.

"Hitsugaya-kun?" Hinamori called out, her voice sounded somewhat apologetic. Finally everything came into place. I groaned at the pain on the back of my head. It felt like someone just whacked me on the head with a jackhammer.

"Are you okay, Hitsugaya-sama?" Matsumoto came to me and placed her hand behind my head. I flinched at the pain and she retracted her hand. I looked at Hinamori and in her hands, holding tightly, was a red leash.

'Oh no', I thought. She did not, she could not…I thought I had this talk with her before I left…

"Hitsugaya-kun, this is Hyourinmaru!" She smiled meekly as I stared at the creature she was restraining. His white fur stood out to me first, followed by his snout and deep eyes. There he was, panting away like crazy with a grin on his face, like what he did to me was the greatest highlight of the day.

"He's an Alpine White Golden Retriever. He's turning ten months old next week." Hinamori continued on with the introduction. I turned to Matsumoto with a confused and rather unhappy glare. By now, everyone seemed to have held their breath as if I was going to explode at all of them.

"Matsumoto…" I narrowed my eyes at her.

"He's potty trained," Matsumoto quickly responded to me and smiled sheepishly.

Seriously, they ought to know by now that I only scream out one name and go after one person. I proceeded to remove my jacket.

"I have only four seconds of head start, right?" Matsumoto backed away slowly toward the gate. I threw my jacket to a servant and took a step forward.

"Two seconds," I answered her.

Never in my life have I seen a woman, in heels, run so fast until now.

* * *

**NOTICE FOR MY READERS: Posted on my profile  
**

1.

If I were to write a vampire fanfic on HitsuxKarin, what would you want to have inside the story? OR what would you like to read (in the story)?

**Please message me** your answers as it will help me decide what you guys would like to see and expect from it.

I have too many ideas running through my head and I need your help to narrow them down.

2.

Got an idea but don't see it on fanfic? Want to read it but it's not there?

I take requests for writing short chapters for HitsuKarin stories (one shots, two shots)!

Credit to requester is a definite yes.

**Please send through message. **

We all love Hitsukarin, why not share the love around? :P and why not some laughter?

If anyone has questions, feel free to message me and I will reply as fast as I can.

**

**Due to many responses for the continuation of 'Swirl of your taste', I have posted this very first chapter to this new HitsuKarin story. **

**Please note this is not a direct continuation of 'Swirl of your taste'. This is a whole new story but it is still based on a HitsuKarin vampire setting.**

**I will deliver the next chapter soon. I am so sorry I took a long time with the other two stories 'Someone for me' & 'You're Just As Difficult as Me' because **

**I was working on this chapter. It took three days to get this chapter right. Please do send me your thoughts on what you would like to see in this story. **

**And yes, there will be hot scenes *wink* *wink***

**So don't forget on messaging me your thoughts. ^ ^ I am anticipating your messages!  
**


	2. Chapter 2: Introductions first

Chapter 2: Introductions first

Hitsugaya stopped his Lamborghini outside a large metal gate. It was nine pm and he was an hour late. Didn't matter anyway. There was no way he would be denied entry. No one would dare to. A camera mounted on a brick wall turned toward Hitsugaya's window. He wound down his window and stuck his head out. A voice came out of a small speaker on the wall.

"Name?"

"Hitsugaya Toushirou," Hitsugaya said monotonously. The gates immediately opened. Hitsugaya pulled his head in and wound up his window as he drove in.

His car came to a stop in front of a large door with valets lined outside. The first man at the line immediately moved from his position and opened the door to Hitsugaya's car. Hitsugaya stepped out in his beige blazer and long pants. Without a word, Hitsugaya drops the keys into the valet's hand. The valet bows at Hitsugaya and then turns to enter the car. Hitsugaya adjusted his tie as he looked up toward the large doors from the bottom of the stairs.

Urahara Kisuke. A man with a name like a brand, expensive and everyone wants. Hitsugaya started to head up the stairs when the doors opened. Standing at the entrance was a tall woman in an ankle length body hugging red, one sleeveless sided, dress. Her long purple hair was tied in a high pony tail and her earrings flashed like a camera's flash. Her grin stretched from ear to ear revealing her pearly whites. Her golden eyes smirked at Hitsugaya.

"I thought it was you." Yoruichi laughed. Hitsugaya stopped at the top of the stairs in front of the Exotic Yoruichi. Leader of the Shihouin House, a top class agent and secret assassin. She served for no one except her mate, Urahara Kisuke, who was also a top class assassin. They were the most feared couple but at the same time, the most happening couple in town.

They often held parties at their mansion. Only top guests or wealthy significant were invited. Hitsugaya bowed lightly at the exotic goddess.

"It is a pleasure to be seeing you again, Yoruichi-san," Hitsugaya greeted.

"You know…this party is not just an normal party we host. This party is hosted in your name of welcoming you back home." Yoruichi smiled. Hitsugaya raised an eyebrow at her. That was so Urahara.

"Is there no chance of me turning away right now?" Hitsugaya commented sarcastically.

"I'd have to hunt you down and you wouldn't want me to do that after I've just dolled myself up for tonight?" Yoruichi purred.

"Of course no man had ever had problems with that," Yoruichi winked and joked. She motioned Hitsugaya to follow her. Behind them, the doors closed.

Hitsugaya stepped out onto the balcony and looked down. There was a large crowd dancing to the music played from the speakers. He could smell champagne, cocktails, wine and beer being passed around. His eyes roamed the men and women on the dance floor. They were having a good time as always.

"Come on, he's waiting for you," Yoruichi patted Hitsugaya's shoulder. She turned around and Hitsugaya followed her down the stairs. As he descended, people started to notice his entrance. Eyes turned toward him and very soon, he was receiving welcome back greetings from those that noticed him.

"Told you this was a welcome back party," Yoruichi said as people parted to make a way for her to walk. Hitsugaya noticed that the air just started to become hot. He looked around and saw potential offers from eyes of women that were ready to get their hands on him in private. Some of them were his kind, some weren't. Sadly, he was in no mood.

As he followed behind Yoruichi, his eyes roamed over the heads of the guests. The music continued to pump the atmosphere with energy and everyone could not wait to continue to party on.

"Hitsugaya-sama!" Came a nostalgic voice. Urahara rose from his seat in his black suit and tie. He came over and pulled Hitsugaya into a hug.

"How are you my dear friend?" Urahara smiled widely as Hitsugaya straightened his blazer.

"I'm fine," Hitsugaya answered. Urahara turned to one of the waiters and snapped his fingers. The waiter immediately moved toward Hitsugaya with a tray.

"Your order sir?" The waiter asked.

Karin flipped the canister in the air and caught it from behind her back. Her black hair was short from behind and it got longer to the front. Her deep grey eyes were hypnotic and mysterious. At the bar, a row of men watched her intently as she shook up cocktails for them. Despite their existence in front of her, Karin ignored them. She was used to it and she grew tired of it.

"Karin!"

Karin whipped her head around to see one of the waitresses step behind the bar counter.

"Did you see the last guest to arrive?" Kuzumei pointed at the VPI section where Urahara sat with his mate and his guest. Karin looked over the bobbing heads and noticed a snowy white haired man shook a few hands. As he turned, his eyes briefly met hers. Karin turned away.

"Who's that?" Karin pointed with her thumb.

"Prince Hitsugaya Toushirou," Kuzumei answered.

"A Prince? For real?" Karin's eyes widened.

"No, not a prince like Prince Harry. He's a vamp." Kuzumei answered. A Prince in the Vamp world meant he was of a young man of very high status. Princes are of pureblood and it meant they would soon become part of the leading brothers of the vamp society.

Karin shrugged as she returned to her job. She uncapped the canister and poured out the drink into a glass.

"Hey sexy," Kuzumei commented to herself as she eyed The Prince intently. Karin rolled her eyes but in her mind, she could not deny Kuzumei was right. However she hardly thought on it long. What was a person of her stature be anything to the people of Urahara's status and class? Besides, she was a mix breed. Even though the modern age has pacified and resolve racism issues, certain breeds of Vamps still live in the world of class and blood segregation. In other words, racism still lives among their kind.

"Neh, do you think any guy would pick us out tonight?" Kuzumei took a glass and poured herself a drink. Karin laughed and slid a glass of shot across the bar toward a waiter.

"I'm a chauffer and a bartender. The only guys who would try to pick us up are just desperate to get a backseat romp. I hope I don't get picked up." Karin replied as she ran her fingers through her hair and sighed. She picked up a wet glass and a dry towel and wiped the glass dry.

Kuzumei shrugged and continued on her job as more people filled up the front of the bar.

Karin sighed. Life was somehow looking to be quite monotonous for her again. Previously, she was just going to run the family clinic like her father, pretty much what her twin was currently doing. However Karin could not settle with it for the rest of her life. She wanted to be something more. She wanted risky adventures. That was how Urahara stepped in. Her brother went under his tutelage three years ago and was now one of his best men. Karin sought Urahara out to make her one his followers. He agreed.

He placed her as his bartender and chauffer for the time being, as part of her training. How it served as training did not seem to make any sense Karin. It frustrated her over time. So why was she still there? It was a better option to working at the clinic.

The night continued to play through. Hitsugaya sat next to Urahara while girls in body hugging short dresses danced next to him. One of them attempted to play with white hair but Hitsugaya swatted her hand away. The other tried to rub her butt against his arm but it did not amuse Hitsugaya one bit. Five of them tried every means to get his hands on them but they failed at every attempt. All Hitsugaya did was have a straight conversation with Urahara and Yoruichi, ignoring the girls. For a good one hour and a half, Urahara and Yoruichi shared the things Hitsugaya missed while out of the country plus some of the missions they took on.

"Excuse me, Urahara-sama, Yoruichi-sama, you both have an urgent call." A man in a suit approached the two greatest assassins.

"Oh. Excuse me, Hitsugaya-sama. Honey?" Urahara stood up and offered his hand to his mate. Yoruichi took his arm.

"We'll be back shortly," Urahara grinned. Hitsugaya nodded and watched the couple walk away. His eyes slowly moved toward Yoruichi's back that had Urahara's arm around tight. He envied them. How he wishes he had a mate that loved him and he loved her back. They were both lucky. Urahara trained under Yoruichi and they fell in love.

"Hitsugaya-sama, have a sip," Cooed one of the girls as the waiter lowered the tray in front of Hitsugaya. Hitsugaya reached for the glass but the girl took the cocktail and made her way to the front of him. She proceeded to sit on his lap but before she knew it, Hitsugaya slipped away from the couch. The girl sat on the couch rather ungracefully and the cocktail spilled over her glittered blue dress. The girls gasped as their comrade had humiliated herself.

Hitsugaya straightened his tie. He had enough. Though his life may suck because it lacked love he wanted so much, he was not going to disgrace himself.

"H-Hitsugaya-sama?" One of the girls standing called out. Hitsugaya sighed and turned away. He headed toward the crowd. Like Mosses and the red sea, the crowd on the floor parted to allow the Prince to walk across toward the bar. Hitsugaya ignored the partying eyes that followed him.

He looked toward the front and finally got to see the bar counter. There at the counter were two girls. They were both serving the guests and mixing drinks. One of them had green long hair tied into a ponytail while the other had short jet-black hair that was longer toward the front. Both of them wore white long sleeve tops with vests and wore long black pants with heels.

The one with the jet-black hair seemed to be entertaining the guests with flipping the canister in the air and catching it without ever making a mistake. The other was not as entertaining.

_Might as well go for something more eye catching…_Hitsugaya decided. Just as he reached, the guests as the counter started to move off with their drinks in hand. The girl that displayed great skills was wiping the table with a cloth. As Hitsugaya reached the counter, her back was turned to him.

Hitsugaya took a seat on the high stool and rested his hands on the counter.

"Double Moulin Rouge Shot," Hitsugaya ordered. Karin smiled as she bent down to take out the ingredients to her guest's order.

"Coming right up!" Karin commented. Hitsugaya watched as she bent down. The first thing he thought of was she had a nice butt, small but nice.

"Would you like cherry or lime in your drink?" Karin straightened her back. She turned around and stopped as her eyes met a pair of intriguing teal ones.

"Lime, please," Hitsugaya answered smoothly as he locked gaze with a pair of deep grey eyes. Karin quickly recollected herself. Not long ago she was talking about it him and now he was placing an order. Weird.

"Lime it is," Karin managed to find her voice back. She proceeded to grab the metal canister and lime.

Hitsugaya watched as Karin cut the lime with knife. He started from her eyebrows, then made his way down to her eyes. Her eyes were deep and grey. It was so deep, like he could drown in her; in her love that she has swimming in there.

_Love?_

Her nose, it was a cute nose. Her lips, they were nice to look at. They were nice to touch, not with hands but with another pair of lips. There was something strange about her. She had a strange aura around her, something he could not pinpoint or decipher. Her smell was confusing but it could be because of the drinks she had been mixing. Alcohol easily threw off the natural scents temporarily.

Hitsugaya waited in his seat patiently. What seemed like ages, he found it mysterious that this girl was making an impact on him. It was like he wanted to remember how she looked like. Why of all people did she have this strange effect on him?

Karin tried to keep her mind leveled. He was watching her and she knew it. He was tracing her face out, her bodylines, her curves and every bump on her. Why was he doing that? She had never met anyone who made her feel so violated. He seemed intrigued by her but although his approach to her felt rather perverting, Karin could tell it was not to disgrace her. As much as she hated to think of it, he seemed interested in her and he seemed like he could not help himself.

_What the hell am I thinking? _Hitsugaya thought to himself as he gazed at her chest. The bumps on her chest, they looked so soft and lovely. Everything about the girl in front of him was getting immensely involved in his memory. His insides started to get excited as Karin shook the canister and flipped in the air. Just as she twirled around before catching it with her hands behind her back, a wave of her bodily scent calmly flowed over Hitsugaya. Her fresh scent intoxicated his mind as it overpowered his consciousness for a short moment. It felt like bliss to him.

She twirled one more time. Hitsugaya was in heaven. He could smell her real scent and she smelt great. She would taste great too.

His fingers balled up into fists, squeezing empty air in restraining himself.

"Here you go sir," Karin poured the drink into a glass and slid it across the table. Hitsugaya felt a sudden drop of disappointment as her little dance routine ended. He looked down at his reddish orange drink with lime floating in it. He looked back up at her.

"Thank you," Hitsugaya answered her flatly. Karin bowed before moving onto another guest and getting his order for a drink.

For the next half an hour, Hitsugaya sat at the bar with his tenth empty glass. For the first time, he felt like just drinking till it was dawn. He looked over to his left and saw a couple giggling between themselves. The woman was laughing while her lover snuggled his face into her neck. Why couldn't such things happen to him? Who would love him? Who would care for him? They just come and party, go home, sleep, work tomorrow, go home and snuggle up together. So monotonous after a number of years but to Hitsugaya, he wouldn't it for eternity if it could give him a chance at a different life. Finding love as a vamp was not entirely different than that of a human's but to have a woman fall in love with him in such a short amount of time? He knew no one who could do such thing. Because of his wealth, it was possible for both female humans and vampresses to come flocking to him. But was it just for the money? Was it a way out of their lives they call pathetic? Was it the fame?

It was not worth it.

Karin looked over at the lonely counter where the Prince sat. His head was bowed down a little with his twenty-fifth drink. She had been serving the same shot for the last hour. He just sat there; gulping down every glass she gave him. All he said was thank you but after glass number fifteen, he grew tired of thanking her.

_At least he had manners._

Karin leaned against the counter and folded her arms. He looked so sad, so down and miserable. Why? She was curious to why he looked depressed. He had money, he had the house, the car, the girls, the life that so many people dream of and yet he looked completely downhearted. His tie had now been loosened and his hair slowly started to fall out of place. It looked like he didn't use enough wax to keep in place.

Karin sighed. _Poor guy…_

And then, surprising herself, Karin found herself making her way to him. She stood in front of him and leaned toward him. His forehead had then found its way to the counter top.

"Hitsugaya-sama…?" Karin softly called him.

He remained still.

"Hitsugaya-sama?" Karin called once again.

He still remained quiet.

Karin sighed. _He drunk already? He can't be sleeping? Where the hell is Urahara-sama?_

Karin looked up and looked about the party. People were starting to take their leave slowly. The party was slowly going to wrap up and Urahara was nowhere in sight to see his guests leave. Just then, three girls came cat walking toward the bar. They looked half drunk and messed up. They stopped behind Hitsugaya and one of them slid her pale arms around Hitsugaya's shoulder.

He did not budge.

Karin remained silent as she watched the girl who had her arms around Hitsugaya shoulder lean down to his ear.

"How about you come back with me and my sisters to our place? We'll take good care of you my lord," she whispered.

Karin growled. No way was she going to let the poor guy fall into their trap. They were known to swindle and steal money. They were rich but their little stunts were their own amusements in their plain lives.

"Excuse me, my ladies, but Urahara-sama has instructed me to send Hitsugaya-sama to his home once all the guests have left." Karin lied convincingly with a straight face. The three women looked up at her.

"Oh, my mistake then. Goodnight and goodbye," the three replied in unison with a slight snarl. Karin remained unmoved as the sisters moved off. When they were finally out of sight, Karin crossed her arms against her chest.

"Good riddance," Karin huffed.

"Yeah…" Hitsugaya mumbled.

Karin looked down in surprise. _He was awake all along?_

"You're awake?" Karin asked.

With his head still down, Hitsugaya nodded in reply.

"I've got a bloody headache," Hitsugaya continued without any slur in his speech. He was clearly not drunk, just chose to ignore his surroundings then. Karin titled her head to the side. By now, there were only three men stacking the chairs up.

"You want some tea?" Karin offered. Hitsugaya lifted his head up, his eyes still sharp and clear as ever. After so many powerful shots, he still looked alert as ever.

"Tea would be good." Hitsugaya answered. Karin proceeded to make tea for him and herself while Hitsugaya placed his head back down.

"Why did you ignore the party after Urahara left?" Karin asked as she placed a cup of tea in front of him. Hitsugaya placed his hands around the hot cup and embraced the split second of warmth.

"Because I hate parties." Hitsugaya replied before putting the cup to his lips and taking a sip. Karin continued to stand in front of him, her hands wrapped around her hot cup of tea comfortably. Hitsugaya lowered his cup and noticed it.

"What breed are you mixed with?" Hitsugaya asked.

Karin smiled. He was an observant one.

"One third witch, one third werewolf…one third vampress," Karin answered. Hitsugaya's eyes widened for a split second before returning to its normal icy glare.

"What side?" he asked.

"Mum's a witch. Dad's a werewolf." Karin answered.

"And the vampire bit?" Hitsugaya sipped his tea.

"I…rather not talk about it…" Karin lowered her cup.

Hitsugaya noticed her sudden change in strength in her eyes. She suddenly looked afraid and weak, not much like how she was before. Both her parents were not vampires or had vampire heritage. It only really meant one thing. She was forced into being one.

"Do your parents know?" Hitsugaya asked. Karin looked back up at him. _How did he know? And what a personal question to ask._

Nonetheless he already knew.

"They don't know." Karin sighed. Hitsugaya watched her painful eyes lowered its gaze to rest on the table.

"Mum died when I was five. Dad would kill the bugger if he found out. I think my brother would do a lot worse." Karin joked lightly. Although the memories hurt her so, she tried to forget it. Only the strong pulled out alive, and she had to show the world she was strong.

"Sorry it happened to you…your mum bit and your…vamp bit," Hitsugaya said.

"It's fine. I'm not ashamed about it, I just don't like talking too much about it," Karin said. Then a moment of awkward silence set in. The two of them slowly looked up till their eyes met each other. Realizing his intent stare, Karin looked away immediately. Hitsugaya kept on staring at her.

"W-why do you hate parties?" Karin asked.

Hitsugaya shrugged and sipped his tea. "I don't fancy it. Don't know why."

"Then does Urahara-sama know?"

"He very well does."

"Oh." Karin answered.

Another awkward silence sets in. Karin forced herself to look elsewhere while Hitsugaya kept his eyes on her. There was only silence around them and they were the only ones around on the grounds.

"May I ask a personal question?"

Karin finally looked at Hitsugaya. _Another one?_

"Sure." Karin answered.

"Have you ever found someone?" Hitsugaya asked flatly.

Karin stared at him strangely. "I…why?"

"Just asking, if it doesn't bother you. You don't have to answer me if you don't want to." Hitsugaya said. Karin looked down at her cup.

"I should get going. I doubt Urahara would be coming back." Hitsugaya placed his cup down. Karin looked up at him and gulped down her tea.

"I should get going to," Karin said.

"Goodnight…um,"

"Kurosaki Karin," Karin answered.

"Kurosaki. Goodnight Kurosaki, it was nice knowing you," Hitsugaya bowed lightly before he slid off the high stool. Just as he got onto his own two feet, he wobbled.

"Hitsugaya-sama, are you okay?" Karin panicked. Hitsugaya stumbled and backed up to the counter. He closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Headache, that's all." Hitsugaya answered her.

"Are you driving home?" Karin asked as she stepped out from behind the counter.

"My car is parked." Hitsugaya said.

"Tea is not going to sober you up. I'll take you home," Karin offered.

"No, no, it's fine. I'm okay. It's just a headache." Hitsugaya waved his hand at her to decline her kind offer.

Karin frowned at him. "I'm not going to let someone who is half drunk drive home. We don't need another accident on the road." Karin insisted and frowned deeply at him. Hitsugaya looked at her and sighed. He might as well come back tomorrow and get his car.

"Come on, put your arm around my shoulder," Karin stood next to him and took his hand. She pulled it around her shoulder and her other arm went around his waist.

"Just lean against me," Karin said.

"One, two, three!" Karin pulled Hitsugaya from the counter and both started to walk toward the stairs. As they climbed the stairs, Karin had little problems with helping Hitsugaya. For a woman her size, she was pretty strong.

As they passed through the hall, a breeze entered from the doors that led to the party. It brushed against Karin and Hitsugaya, sending Karin's curtain of black hair tossing about. Her scent calmly caressed Hitsugaya's senses. She smelt so good and refreshing, warm and comforting. With the way she was holding him now, he could imagine both of them doing more than just helping him getting to her car. Her arm around his waist, his arm around her neck, he could smell her and the temptation to taste her was strong.

_No…she's helping me…I can't think of her like that. _Hitsugaya reprimanded himself.

A valet boy noticed Karin and Hitsugaya. He immediately rushed to them and took over Karin's place.

"Wait here, I'll bring the limousine around," Karin told the valet boy. Disappointment again as the valet boy took over Karin's position. He watched her disappear around the corner. Her delightful scent was gone.

A pair of headlights glided over Hitsugaya and the valet boy before coming to a halt. Karin got out of the limousine and helped the valet boy bring Hitsugaya down the stairs. Finally Hitsugaya settled in the limousine. Karin bent over across him and reached for his seatbelt. Her neck was now visibly open to Hitsugaya.

It was such a tease.

Karin buckled the seatbelt and pulled away. Hitsugaya leaned his head back. His head was spinning and the headache was getting worse.

"Thank you," Karin said to the valet boy before getting into the driver's seat. The valet boy bowed once more and the limousine drove off.

* * *

**I am so sorry for the long wait. I am really swamped with school work and I am looking forward to two more weeks of school left! :D**

**This has got to be my longest chapter that I have ever written.**

**Please do submit more of your thoughts on what you would like to see in here. The more reponse I get, the more I will know what to gear for so my readers can indulge in it :}**

**You guys are really why I am making this story for you ^ ^**

**Saucy hot scenes is always a guarentee so don't worry about that ;}**


	3. Chapter 3: A lift

Chapter 3: A lift

Blurs and circles of light clouded his head as haziness overcame his vision. Hitsugaya groaned as he rubbed his head. First night he comes home and he gets drunk.

"You alright back there?" Karin called back as she looked into the mirror to check on the Prince. Hitsugaya groaned again as his head pounded. He pressed the heel of his hands against his forehead as he leaned forward. Karin sighed.

"I take that as a no," Karin answered him. "We're near your place so don't worry," she continued as she steered around the bend.

Finally able to focus his vision, Hitsugaya looked over at the black hair. As lights glided across her face from the lights outside, he watched her eyes that kept glued to the road. There was something strangely attractive about her. Though she made no advancement or effort to lure him into her hands like every other woman would, her refined composure emitted something alluring.

And then, just before he could open his mouth to thank her, darkness overcame his vision.

"Hitsugaya-sama?"

Hitsugaya stirred in bed before his eyes were greeted with broad daylight. He quickly shielded his eyes before hearing someone in the background telling another person to draw the curtains. Hitsugaya groaned and rubbed his eyes. His head still pounded painfully as a pair of hands rested on his shoulder.

"Hitsugaya-kun, how are you feeling?" Came Hinamori's concerned voice. Hitsugaya finally opened his eyes wide and met Hinamori's brown eyes.

"Get Hitsugaya-sama two panadol pills and a glass of water now," Hinamori turned to the maid. The maid bowed and immediately left the room. Hitsugaya looked around the room to see Matsumoto standing at the curtains.

"Wha….what time did I get back?" Hitsugaya asked as Hinamori helped him sit up and rest his back against the wall with a pillow behind his back.

"Close to 2am." Hinamori answered.

"It's now two in the afternoon. Urahara-sama called to remind you to pick up your car from his place before Yoruichi-sama takes it for a spin," Matsumoto said as she sat next to Hitsugaya. Next to her on the bedside table was a plastic tub of water with a towel. She proceeded to pick up the drenched towel and squeeze to remove the excess water.

"Oh right…then that means…someone sent me back?" Hitsugaya asked. Hinamori nodded.

"Urahara's chauffer was the one that sent you back," Hinamori answered. Karin's face started to fade into Hitsugaya's memory as he recalled her helping him into the car and driving to his place. Her black hair that shimmered like a midnight waterfall, her eyes so soft and firm, and her smell, it was so invigorating and alluring.

Matsumoto folded the towel and started to dab Hitsugaya's face. "The first thing you do after coming back from such a long trip is get drunk. Am I really that influential?" Matsumoto joked as she wiped Hitsugaya's forehead.

"Ha-ha, very funny," Hitsugaya rolled his eyes as he let Matsumoto clean his face up.

"Not as funny as when you threw up all over the corridor towards your bedroom. The servants had to clean up your vomit and wash the floors. Not to mention you threw up on Urahara's chauffer as well. I had to lend her my clothes to change into before she left." Hinamori said with a sigh.

Hitsugaya immediately felt bad but nevertheless, his expression never gave way. It was not exactly the nicest thing to do, having people clean up your vomit. Moreover, having to clean off the vomit on one's self.

In the next hour, Hitsugaya remained in bed and ate his late lunch. Hinamori had gone off to the bookstore to return novels she borrowed while Matsumoto tended to the house. As Hitsugaya flipped through the channel, his flat screen in front of him, he could not help but have his mind trace back to the black hair beauty. Was it guilt of throwing up on her that made him think of her? Why was it that of all women that night, she had the most attraction to him? She was beauty, no doubt. She had a good body. She may not be as curvy nor does she have the chest like Matsumoto but her lean legs, flat stomach, subtle curves, waterfall hair, she was like fine wine that deserves to be tasted by the finest.

Hitsugaya looked at his window. He got up from bed and walked toward his window. He drew back the curtains and looked out. Maybe he should go and thank her, maybe it would help clear his guilt.

_Oh yeah…the car. _

Karin opened the car door and sat in the driver's seat of the Lamborghini. Whose car it was, she was in love with it and she wished she could have it. Sleek silver, awesome seats, the horsepower, the solid body, if she was a female car, her ideal car mate would be a Lamborghini, or an Aston Martin. Karin placed her bare feet on the paddles and laid her arms on the steering wheel. Now all she needed was the keys and she would be roaring down the countryside.

Sighing that such a dream would never come true unless she miraculously won two million dollars, Karin lay back in the seat and looked at the pockets. Curious, she pulls open a small drawer and pulls out a card. It was a business card. Karin takes the car and looks at the front. It read, "Hitsugaya Enterprise".

Karin froze. Hitsugaya enterprise? She quickly flipped over the name card and looked at the name. Hitsugaya Toushirou, Owner of Hitsugaya Enterprise.

_This…is his car?! _Karin screamed in her head. That was his name right there on the card. There was definitely no other person called Hitsugaya Toushirou at the party and the prince was drunk enough to leave his car overnight. It had to be his. Then it occurred that she, Kurosaki Karin, was sitting in Prince Hitsugaya's, Owner of Hitsugaya Enterprise, car.

Karin reached into her pocket and pulled out her hand phone. _I so need to take a picture of this car and myself. _

Karin stepped out of the car in her shorts and black body hugging spaghetti top. She bounced over to the hood and carefully laid herself on in it. She raised her hand up and started to snap pictures of herself with various cute and sexy expressions. This was her lucky day. Karin proceeded to take several poses of herself with great happiness. Tonight she was going to post on her blog and the caption would be, "I had an affair with a Lamborghini hahahaha!"

"A fan of Lambos?"

Karin snapped her head around to see none other than Hitsugaya looking at her with an eyebrow raised. He was dressed in a pair of casual jeans, a tucked in white shirt with the collar up and a light brown jacket. Karin quickly slid off the hood in embarrassment.

"Oh…forgive me, Hitsugaya-sama, I didn't mean to disrespect your property." Karin immediately bowed her head.

"I guess we're even." Hitsugaya answered. Karin straightened her back and looked at him.

"Huh?" She gave him a confused expression. Then, she remembered. He threw up all over her.

"Oh…" Karin trailed off. Normally she would have shot her anger at him or at any case to throw up on her but no, she would not. Really now, who would enjoy that kind of incident? No one. However she could not show her anger. He was the Prince and the owner of a powerful enterprise. It would be suicide to blow up at someone with such titles. But truthfully aside why she could not blow up at him, she really did not bear any grudges or anger towards him. For some reason, she just came to settle with it.

"Sorry about that. I hope I didn't ruin your clothes," Hitsugaya apologized but retained his stoic nature.

"Um, not to worry." Karin said.

For a moment, both of them just looked at one another. Realizing she was in his way to his car, Karin sidestepped.

"I'll leave you to your car then. Have a great day, Hitsugaya-sama," Karin bowed before turning to leave.

"Would you like to go for a ride?" Hitsugaya offered. Karin turned and looked at him. His stoic face softened slightly. It must be his guilt because he did not seem like the type that would offer just anyone a ride for the experience.

Karin hesitated for a moment.

"Uh, no, I should get going." Karin answered. Just as she was about to turn, Hitsugaya stopped her again.

"Let me give you a lift then," Hitsugaya suggested. Karin looked at him partially unconvinced.

During the whole ride down the countryside, Karin and Hitsugaya sat in silence. While Hitsugaya concentrated on roaring down the open road, Karin sat comfortably in her seat, amused and excited. In the driver's seat, Hitsugaya, however, had his mind not just on the road but on the woman next to him. Earlier when he saw her posing on his car hood, his insides twisted with agony. Of all women he denied himself to them, he had all wishes for having Karin to himself. Why was she so different though? What made him go gaga for a girl like her? She did not have a chest like Matsumoto nor was she very tall like a super model. She had subtle curves that complimented her long slim lean legs and flat stomach. She had lovely eyes and kissable lips, waterfall black hair and most of all, an alluring scent that drawled him toward her.

Now she was sitting next to him with the air con blowing about in the car. Her scent glided about in the interiors of the car. It was like ecstasy to Hitsugaya.

Suddenly a phone rang. Karin looked down at her small backpack and unzipped it. She pulled out her mobile and hesitated for a moment. She glanced over at Hitsugaya.

"Hello?" Karin answered the phone.

"Karin-chan?" Kuzumei's voice boomed through the phone. Karin pulled the phone away from her ear.

"Yes?" Karin answered her.

"There's a party going on tonight, wanna come?" Kuzumei asked.

"At where?"

"Banana leaf." Kuzumei excitedly answered. Karin's eyes lit up with the look of agreement. Hitsugaya glanced at her.

"What time?" Karin asked and looked at her watch. A party meant dressing up and she had yet to go shopping to get a proper clothes. All the ones currently in her cabinet were old and fading.

"It's at ten pm. The theme is ," Kuzumei informed. "Make sure to dress in something killer. I am going to get us guys tonight!"

"Ah-hah…that's going to be a problem," Karin sighed. Any theme, no matter what, always meant some proper clothing and as addressed situation, Karin had nothing to wear.

"You didn't go shopping…didn't you?" Kuzumei sounded disappointed. Karin shook her head and rubbed the back of her neck. She had already skipped out three parties with Kuzumei and although Kuzumei understood why, it was getting quite annoying.

"Why can't you borrow my clothes?" Kuzumei whined over the phone.

"Because I got longer legs than you and your skirts are too small for me." Karin explained. Kuzumei was a head shorter than Karin and Karin had long legs, as Hitsugaya would know.

"Your shirts don't fit me," Karin looked out at the scenery.

"Oh yeah. I got bigger boobs than you," Kuzumei laughed.

"I'll let you know about it. Talk to you later," Karin decided to end the call.

"Why? Are you with someone right now?" Kuzumei asked. Karin glanced over at Hitsugaya, briefly meeting his eyes.

"Um, yeah. I'll call you when I get back home," Karin answered her and then hung up the call. Karin cleared her throat and tucked her hair behind her ears.

"What's this Banana leaf?" Hitsugaya asked although he had an idea it would be a bar or a club.

"It's a new popular club in town. It's supposed to be a hot spot for vamps and werewolves alike. Not many humans go there." Karin explained as Hitsugaya approached a junction.

"Why not?" Hitsugaya asked as he slowed down and checked for oncoming cars.

"I guess it is a preference. Humans feel they don't fit in so well. But ironically, the owner of the pub is a human. His daughter married a vampire." Karin shrugged. The thought of a human girl marrying a vampire sparked interest in Hitsugaya. He would like to see who that owner was. He would like to see how a human mate coped with her vampire husband. Must be a happy family.

"Are you going?" Hitsugaya asked as he drove on into the town.

"Not sure. I haven't had the time to clean out and restock my wardrobe." Karin said.

"Don't you dress in normal clubbing clothes?" Hitsugaya asked.

"Not really. Banana Leaf is known for themes. You need to dress up and impress the reception staff that you are fit to enter." Karin explained.

"You have to impress?" Hitsugaya asked in disbelief.

"Theme parties don't normally occur so when it happens, the club wants to make sure their guests really take the effort to look good for the theme. They don't want to overcrowd it with just people out on casual outings. That's why you have to dress which comes as a concern to me because I don't have much to wear," Karin explained further.

"Tonight is quite…a scandalous theme, more for people who are single and interested."

* * *

**I know you guys are looking for some real down hard core moments between Hitsugaya and Karin. I am getting there , I really am! Sorry that I have been so inactive the whole month. I've just finished school and I have my exam on Tuesday, 25th August.  
**

**Do leave comments or reviews. **

**I would love to hear what you think. Although I know nothing steamy has happened yet, as partly why I know you guys are reading this ;}, who knows something might pop up for the next chapter.**

**Now two separate dialogues (won't tell you from who) from the next chapter: Lost Virgins  
**

"Who are you, sir, to call Kurosaki Karin, my mate, your property?"

"As far as I am concern, you no longer serve Urahara Kisuke."

**Hope it helps gear you up for the next chapter.  
**


	4. Chapter 4: Lost Virgins

**Sorry for any confusion made. **

**I had to re-upload this chapter again because for some reason fanfiction is not updating it on the front page where all updated Hitsukarin stories are. **

**I have had this problem a couple of times and it gets quite frustrating. I don't know if anyone has had this problem before, updating their work but it doesn't show up as update on the hitsukarin page. **

**

* * *

Chapter 4: Lost Virgins**

A door opens into a dark apartment. In come two figures clinging onto one another with their hands up and down each other's back in heated passion. Lips unable to control or separate for even a second, the urge to get bare and feel nature's given textures was on the very edge of tipping. Hands glided and twined among a forest of white while a waterfall of blackness danced and brushed the shoulders. Teal eyes lit up in the darkness as a hungry growl emerged from the back of a throat. A moan escapes from the lips of a drowning desperation for more of the other.

Karin pulled away from her lover and cupped his cheeks firmly as he struggled to fetch her lips into his own. She stared into his eyes for a moment before returning her lips to her hungry company. Slowly, she led her lover across her apartment towards her couch. Her hands slid down to his pants and tugged at his belt. The twisting excitement surged through her throat. Instead of him removing his belt, he reached for the hem of her shirt and pulled it up. Underneath her red shirt was her black sports bra and toned stomach. He placed his hands upon her bare stomach and a chill spread through her entire body in an instant. Her skin teased his palms and fingers as he held her waist tight in his hands.

Carefully, she pulled him down and laid him on top of her as her back made contact with the couch. She chewed on his ear lightly as he placed his hands on her chest. Karin breathed in his bodily scent, drugging her further into temptation of losing all she had. His deep breathing made her heart beat faster with desire of him to pleasure her through the night.

"You're my first," he breathed into her ear.

"Mine too…" Karin sighed in pleasure as he licked her cheek gently. Then the teal eyes made advancement towards her fair skin beneath the waterfalls.

Karin woke up with a start, panting heavily as thunder rolled in the background. She stared straight ahead at her kitchen as she grasped her collar, her heart pounding. She quickly looked around and noticed her kitchen lights were on but everywhere else in her apartment were dark. Outside was pouring heavily as the rain pounded the balcony sliding doors. Glancing over at her clock, time read one am.

_What the…what…what happened? _Trying so hard to recall everything before her dream sent her brain haywire, Karin looked over at her coffee table and realized she was on her couch. On the table was her empty glass of baileys and a novel. She looked down at herself and she was dressed in her red shirt and black track shorts. Placing her hands on her forehead, Karin felt her heart decrease its speed as memories started to recollect themselves.

_Hitsugaya…Hitsugaya Toushirou…_He sent her home, dropped her off and drove off. Next she entered her apartment and took out a bottle of baileys. Poured half a glass of it and took out her novel. She intended to read for an hour and then pick out her chauffer suit as part of the party's theme. Turned out it she fell asleep without knowing she did.

One am. By the time she would get there, it would be over.

"Kuzumei is going to kill me…" Karin groaned as she rubbed her temples. And then, his face leaked into her mind from her dream. The passion that she felt in the world of dreams floated in and left it's after heat essence on her skin. The feeling tingled her skin and sent the chill that he gave her in her dream, down her spine. Karin hugged her knees and tried to remember as much as she could.

His lips, his hands, their bodies rubbing against each other, she needed no try because her dream made no struggle to keep itself hidden. He was all over her. He was touching her and making approaches at her. She was too. She was encouraging him, wanting him…calling for him.

Karin shook her head and sighed. Why did she have to dream such a pleasant dream of him? He was not her love neither was he her mate. The dream was mocking her and it just aggravated her to the point of receiving a light headache. It was such a hot dream; it was so full of passion and fire, a fire she never felt in her whole life. He was amazing and in the back of her head, she wished she had not woken up. He had such strong but gentle hands and his hair was so soft that it thrilled her to have it stroke her bare body.

"No, No, No!" Karin smacked her head repeatedly. She was crazy to think of Hitsugaya Toushirou that way. He was kind enough to give her a ride home and now she wants to do him in her dream.

"I need a cold shower," Karin said to herself depressingly.

* * *

Hitsugaya slid his shower door open and stepped in. He threw his robe onto his sink and closed the frosted shower glass door behind him. He turned on the shower and a spray of chilling cold water bathed him from head to toe. It was one am in the morning. He jerked his body as he ran his fingers through his white snowy hair.

One am and it had been so long since he needed a cold shower to stop himself from thinking so much about his dream.

Hitsugaya bowed his head and pinched the bridge of his nose. He was just starting to get over his attraction towards Urahara's chauffer and now his dream just made his want for her resurface.

There he was discovering her lips and body with his hands and lips as he entered what seemed to be her apartment. Her fingers were combing through his hair and she teasingly released a moan he eagerly waited for in his dream. When he pulled up her shirt, he could only admire her beautiful stomach and soft breasts cupped by her black bra. She led him over to a couch and brought him on top of her as they lay down. To feel her warm stomach against his hands just wished he could hold her completely bare against his body.

Ever since that dream, all he ever wanted to feel was a warm bare body embrace his own bare skin. He just wanted to hug that body, that body of someone he was actually attracted to. Was that how it felt to be in love? Or was it lust?

_No it can't be love…I only met her…this is ridiculous. _

The way she touched him, the way she chewed lightly on his ear, it had sent him crazy. That wild risk in love, the unknown of that dream, it felt all so wonderful to him. How could one girl…one person he had just met have that much effect on him to the point he dream of her?

"WOOF!"

Hitsugaya jumped lightly and lifted his head up. Through the frosted glass, he could see a white furry figure sitting down with something wagging behind it. He sighed. Hitsugaya turned the shower off. At least his dog or should he say, the family dog, snapped him out of need for a longer time in the shower. Hitsugaya slid open the door and met a happy looking Hyourinmaru and his wagging tail. Hitsugaya stared at him and rolled his eyes. How did that dog managed to enter his room? He remembered closing his room door like every other night. Hitsugaya reached for a towel and wiped himself down.

Hyourinmaru panted softly as he waited for his master to leave the room. Hitsugaya grabbed his robe from the sink and wore it back on.

"Come on boy," Hitsugaya walked toward the bathroom door. Hyourinmaru got up and followed his master behind.

Hitsugaya flicked the switch and the lights turned off in the bathroom. He walked over to his bed and sat down. Hyourinmaru sat in front of Hitsugaya and both eyes met each other. It was then Hitsugaya realized that Hyourinmaru shared the same colour eyes as him. Teal.

Hyourinmaru got up and moved closer toward Hitsugaya. He pushed himself in between Hitsugaya's legs and rested his snout on his master's lap. He then started to lick Hitsugaya's fingers.

"Oi…don't lick my fingers," Hitsugaya moved his hand away. Hyourinmaru lifted his head and his silly smile surfaced. Hitsugaya sighed. He had to admit the dog was pretty well trained. Not once had he did any business within the house. He always did it during walks or if not, in the garden at one particular spot. Well, that was what he heard from Hinamori.

Tired, Hitsugaya patted Hyourinmaru's head before lifting his legs and sliding it under the blanket. He settled his head on the pillow and pulled up the covers. He looked over at Hyourinmaru and this time, Hyourinmaru had a confused look.

"You're suppose to sleep," Hitsugaya said. _Oh great…I am talking to my dog. _

Hyourinmaru tilted his head to the side, still carrying a confused expression. Before Hitsugaya could say another word, Hyourinmaru made two rounds which sort of stunned Hitsugaya. Then Hyourinmaru lay down on the floor and rested his head against the soft carpeting. In no time, the dog was asleep.

Hitsugaya looked at the white dog and sighed. _Maybe having a dog isn't so bad. _

_

* * *

_A knock softly came on the door. Hitsugaya ignored the knock, as he did not want to be disturbed. A small ray of light streamed across the bed as Hitsugaya stirred. Unable to ignore it any longer as the knock got louder and louder, finally irritated, Hitsugaya lifted his head up and a lock of white hair fell on his face.

"For god sakes, I want to sleep longer!" Hitsugaya snapped. With a growl, Hitsugaya dropped his head on his pillow again in hopes the knocking would stop.

"Hitsugaya-kun, is Hyourinmaru with you?" Hinamori's soft voice peeked through a small gap of Hitsugaya's master bedroom. Hitsugaya frowned and turned over. He looked down at the floor and noticed that the dog was not present. _Did one of the servants let him out?_

Then a big snuffle is head behind him. Hitsugaya turned around to see a body of white against his back. A pair of teal eyes greeted Hitsugaya. There was Hyourinmaru on his bed, sleeping next to him. Hitsugaya sighed. He really did not want a dog on his bed with all the fur on the sheets.

"Yeah he's here," Hitsugaya growled. The door opened and Hinamori bounced in. She stopped, as she was shocked to see Hyourinmaru's head rested on Hitsugaya's chest. And then, she smiled.

"I knew you would grow onto him," Hinamori chirped.

"Just take him out," Hitsugaya said with a slight irritation. Paying no attention to Hitsugaya, Hinamori smiled and patted her knees.

"Come here boy! Come here! Let's not disturb Hitsugaya-kun okay?" Hinamori cooed as Hyourinmaru got off the bed. He wagged his tail as Hinamori patted his head and kissed him.

"Oh Hitsugaya-kun?"

"What?" Hitsugaya groaned as he turned his back against her.

"Urahara-sama called about an hour ago. He said that the other brothers have arranged a dinner with him day after tomorrow as a reunion dinner. They're bringing their mates as well." Hinamori said, half expecting Hitsugaya to not agree to it.

"For once, can't I just have one whole week of nothing? I just came back for god sakes!" Hitsugaya sat up and pressed his forehead against his palm. She need not say that he was invited because clearly, he had no choice.

"Well, they are very eager since you've been gone for three years," Hinamori said quietly, partially frightened by Hitsugaya's temper. Even Hyourinmaru stopped wagging his tale at the sound of Hitsugaya's voice.

Hitsugaya sighed before looking up from his palm and turning to Hinamori and Hyourinmaru.

_Great…I got my dog frightened of me._

"Sorry, just…not a good morning for me," Hitsugaya apologized as he knew Hinamori was too quiet to be comfortable. Hinamori smile slowly surfaced and finally, her face glowed.

"I'll get the chef to prepare breakfast for you," Hinamori bowed before patting the side of her legs as she walked out. Hyourinmaru got up and bounced along behind her, his tail resume it's wagging.

* * *

Hitsugaya sat at his desk throwing a small ball up and down, catching it without ever dropping it. With his legs on his table and his chair leaned back, Hitsugaya kept on thinking over and over of his dream. He had no idea why he dreamt of Karin. Maybe it was because he was sexually deprived at the moment? Could it be he just met her yesterday so his mind just substituted his crave with her? It was crazy.

A light knock came upon Hitsugaya's door. "Come in," Hitsugaya said, remaining in his same position without taking his eyes off the ball.

"Your dessert, Hitsugaya-sama," Matsumoto lightly pushed the door open with her foot and walked in with a tray in hand.

"Hn," Hitsugaya replied her as Matsumoto settled the tray on his desk and picked up a teapot.

"You've been really distracted ever since you returned from Urahara's party," Matsumoto noted as she poured tea into his teacup.

"Really?" Hitsugaya said without much concern in his voice.

"Is something wrong?" Matsumoto placed the cup next to his legs.

Hitsugaya caught the ball and placed it on his stomach. He thought for a while. There was something he wanted to know. Though the dream may just be his desire, he was worried could it be him calling out? He was fifty percent sure that Karin might have had the same dream as him because he knew that this dream was somewhat the description of calling. It was when two vampires had telepathic dream link, usually coming from inner desires. For it to really happen, Karin had to accept it. Only vampires who had already consummate could not be able to initiate with anyone else other than their mate they consummated with, making telepathic dream state affairs impossible.

But he was still a virgin, and he was pretty sure Karin was too. It felt too real from him.

"Hitsugaya-sama?" Matsumoto leaned forward.

"Nothing." Hitsugaya put his legs down and threw the ball to Matsumoto. He pulled his chair forward and picked up his tea.

"Where's Hinamori?" Hitsugaya asked as he took a spoonful of ice cream.

"She's in the garden reading to Hyourinmaru," Matsumoto pointed toward his office window. Hitsugaya looked toward the window and got up. He walked toward the window and looked down to see Hyourinmaru's head on Hinamori's lap while she reads a book to him.

"Hyourinmaru likes it when Hinamori reads to him," Matsumoto said as she refilled his teacup.

"She does look happy," Hitsugaya mumbled as Hinamori flipped to the next page. It reminded him of the time she read the papers to him every morning during breakfast when his arm was fractured and in a cast after a car accident.

"He's the only companion that has somewhat resembling features of you…you know, white fur, teal eyes, cold personality," Matsumoto stirred the tea before putting the teaspoon down and taking a spoonful of ice cream as well.

"Cold? That dog has unicorns flying in its brain," Hitsugaya forced a laugh.

"Only to us. He's quite a distant creature towards strangers," Matsumoto corrected.

"Really?" Hitsugaya turned to look at her quizzically. The dog was cold? He looked too much like a nut to believe.

"Oh yes. When we take him on walks, he doesn't bark at other dogs. When dogs come to sniff him, he just sits there and doesn't care. He's also got quite the temper when other dogs or strangers try to do something funny to him, especially to me and Hinamori," Matsumoto laughed.

"He once scared a poor male human when he tried to peek at Hinamori's underwear when she wore a short dress. Hyourinmaru barked and snapped at the guy's hand, scaring the guy off while Hinamori tried to control him by pulling him back on the leash." Matsumoto recalled.

Hitsugaya raised an eyebrow at her. He never knew the dog had it in him to do that. _Cool._

"He's quite a character, like you," Matsumoto stated.

"That so? Hn…" Hitsugaya turned away from the window as Hinamori got up and returned to the porch, with Hyourinmaru bouncing along behind her. Hitsugaya returned to his seat and continued to take a spoonful of ice cream.

* * *

"Ah Karin-chan!" Urahara smiled widely as he floated on his plastic float in the middle of the pool. Karin rolled her eyes as Urahara raised his cocktail in the air. She looked up to the gym room and there was Yoruichi running on the treadmill.

"Hai, Urahara-sama?" Karin bowed as she stopped at the edge of the pool. Urahara swirled his cocktail as he used his other hand as a paddle to turn his float around to face Karin.

"On the night of the reunion dinner, can you pick Hitsugaya-sama up?" Urahara looked into his drink carefully. He carefully picked out an ice cube and popped it into his mouth.

"What time?" Karin asked.

"Oh say around 7? Yeah, make it 7." Urahara replied her.

"Hai."

"Oh and could you do me a favour, can you scratch my back? I can't reach it cause I don't want to fall over into the water," Urahara pointed at his itchy spot. Karin sighed. For a man who has a high career, he lacked a certain amount of sophistication. Karin tapped the front of her boot on at the tip of the water twice. The third time, she stepped onto the water surface and casually walked over to Urahara. Her specialty was water walking, one of her talents in her witchcraft. Only she inherited that gift from her mother.

Karin got behind Urahara and bent down.

"Ah…there, right there!" Urahara sighed in relief.

_I can't believe I am made to use this gift just to scratch his back….._

"Oi! Kisuke!" Yoruichi called out at the edge of the pool in her pair of sweat pants and sports bra.

"Yes honey?" Urahara smiled goofily as he enjoyed his back scratch.

"Where's the backscratcher I got for you?" Yoruichi folded her arms. She had gotten him twently backscratchers but he always seemed to break them. Karin had become his person live backscratcher. What a waste.

"I lost it, love!" Urahara waved.

"Karin-chan!" Yoruichi called out.

"Hai?" Karin looked up.

"Make a cocktail for me, I'll take over," Yoruichi smiled before removing her sweat pants and entering the pool in her sports underwear and bra.

Karin smiled in relief.

Urahara looked terrified.

_My job….what a love hate relationship I have with it. _

_

* * *

_Karin tapped the counter impatiently. Dressed in just a pair of dark blue short shorts and a white tank top, Karin picked out a candy from the candy bowl as she waited for her uniform to be retrieved from the dry cleaner's waiting room. Yesterday she had a good time seeing Urahara on the verge of tears as Yoruichi-dono scratched his back. She had the habit of loving to torture her mate just before going to shower.

"Will just take a minute," the man smiled at her with his big round thick glasses. He was around his mid sixties, balding at the top of his head.

"You said that ten minutes ago and I still don't see it," Karin sighed.

They mixed up her uniform once and the person who had hers was all the way in Canada. In the end, she never got it back and till this day, kept the woman's outfit in a box.

"Just some complications," the man smiled nervously as Karin sent him a death glare. The man slowly backed up and entered the room. She could hear him hurrying his staff. Karin leaned against the counter and rubbed her temples.

"We…we might have given it to the wrong customer yesterday," the man emerged from behind the curtain with a sheepish smile on his face.

"What? How is that possible?" Karin looked at him in disbelief.

"Well…y-you have the same dry cleaning bag. Both black." He smiled nervously.

_Oh god…_

"Didn't you check the label??" Karin raised her voice. This could not be happening. That dress she sent in for dry cleaning was two month of her salary and it would hurt to not get it back. Karin bowed her head and rubbed her forehead.

"Can you call the person back?" Karin looked up.

"Call?" The man looked at her confused.

"Yes, call! Didn't you take down their number?" Karin grimaced.

"They didn't leave their number so I don't know any means of contacting them." The man diverted his eyes away from Karin's angry grey eyes.

"You have got to be kidding me! That dress cost me a bum!" Karin leaned forward with her fingers attempting to dig into the table.

The man immediately went from nervous to terrified as he watched Karin's fingernails start to leave marks on the counter. Just then, someone tapped Karin on the shoulder.

"What?!" Karin snapped and turned around to face the person who was interrupting her.

"I believe this belongs to you," came a cold familiar voice with a pair of familiar teal ones. Karin's boiling anger immediately dissipated as she realized she just snapped at one of the world's riches man and Urahara's friend who she was suppose to pick up on the day of the dinner. In his hand is a black bag with Karin's label.

"My goofy housekeeper took the wrong bag back thinking it was hers. I came here to return it in case the rightful owner came looking for it." Hitsugaya said coolly.

Karin stared at him. Her mouth was open but no words came out. Immediately her face felt flushed with great embarrassment. _Oh shit! Fuck! I just shouted at Hitsugaya Toushirou! Fuck! And god…he looks hot…._

Karin noticed his hair was wind swept and his teal eyes were alluring sexy. Memories of her dream she had of him came rushing back. Karin quickly reached for her black bag and quickly bowed her head. "Thank you sir, thank you!"

Hitsugaya raised an eyebrow at her before diverting his gaze to the dry cleaner. "I would expect you to go in and retrieve my bag?"

"Ooh Hai!" The man rushed into the room. Hitsugaya returned his attention onto Karin.

"I…I best get going. I'm so sorry Hitsugaya-sama, I didn't mean to shout at you," Karin kept her head bowed.

"You might just want to check if my housekeeper might have damaged your dress. God knows she might have tried it on for fun," Hitsugaya ignored her apology. It was not worth it seeing that she was stressed out over losing something that cost her savings.

Karin unzipped the bag and pulled out her dress. True enough, the chest area of the dress was ripped. A curtain of pain fell upon Karin's face. There was no way she could repair it. The rip was too obvious as it ran all the way down the middle. Hitsugaya noticed the despair on her face.

_Matsumoto you idiot…I told you to not try it on. That woman doesn't know when her boobs just can't fit. _Hitsugaya sighed. First he threw up on Karin's uniform and now his housekeeper destroyed her party dress. They were such nice people.

"How much did it cost?" Hitsugaya proceeded to reach into his back pocket and take out his wallet. Karin looked up and noticed Hitsugaya pull out dollar notes. Karin immediately placed her hand on his and pushed them gently away from her. Hitsugaya looked at her, shocked that she had placed her hands on him. Her touch immediately took him back to his dream where he had her skin all to himself.

"No, no, it's not necessary! I'll just sew it up, really, its no big deal," Karin lied and smiled. _My whole two month savings…all gone…_

"Sew it? Even if you sew it, it's going to look awful," Hitsugaya stated bluntly. "You might as well throw it away," he continued. Karin knew he was right. There was no way she could fix it. But she could not bear to part with the dress. She spent her whole month saving on it and it was one of the loves of her life.

"I'll…figure out something," Karin sighed. She could feel sadness coming up her throat. Not wanting to stay any longer, she bowed once more and greeted him goodbye. Hitsugaya watched her leave the dry cleaners, her face miserable. He watched her walk past the glass window and a tear slid down her cheek.

_She really loved that dress…_Hitsugaya thought as the man came out of the room with the bag. Hitsugaya looked at him and then at the bag. Hitsugaya reached for the bag and zipped it open. He pulled out Matsumoto's dress and stared at it, contemplating.

Decision made.

"Do you have a pen knife?"

Karin sat at the bench outside the mall. More tears slid down her face. She had spent a fortune on it because it was one of a kind. It was a year ago and she remembered the time she walked past the clothing store, she was completely awestruck by it. It just sang to her as her eyes drooled over the details of dress. She placed a reservation on it and begged the woman to let her pay by installment. She had worked hard for it and even worked double shifts just to earn more.

_This is so unfair…_Karin sighed as she bowed her head. She chucked her dress into her paper bag, not caring on placing it in her dry cleaning bag.

"How long ago did you buy the dress?"

Karin looked up to see Hitsugaya standing in front of her. Karin quickly got up but Hitsugaya pressed his hand on her shoulder, telling her to remain seated.

"A year ago," Karin answered him.

_Damn…_Hitsugaya thought.

"Is there anyway I can make up for my housekeeper's idiocy?" Hitsugaya took a seat next to her.

"No, no, there's no need for repaying," Karin answered although deep in her heart she would really like it.

"Let me at least pay the amount of your dress when you bought it," Hitsugaya looked at her. And then it struck him the way the sun lit her face from the side. Her hair glowed in the golden bath and her eyelashes stroked the air as she blinked. Her eyes lit and glistened, the grey pools revealing its loveliness.

"Really Hitsugaya-sama, there's no need to. You're Urahara's friend, I cannot possibly have you pay for me." Karin looked at him in the eyes with deep sincerity. Hitsugaya stopped. She was very pretty and her skin radiated, her lips so full of luscious kisses that he wanted to claim for himself.

"I'll find a way," Hitsugaya revealed a small grin. Karin let out a smile. He had a certain charm about him when he grinned or smiled. She could feel herself drawing closer to him, liking him and she knew it was dangerous.

"Wait, why are you handling your housekeepers errands when you have servants to do it for you?" Karin pointed at the bag.

Hitsugaya leaned forward and looked at the kids running towards the ice cream man, "I wanted to get some fresh air so I decided to do the errand for her."

"Staying cooped up at home is quite boring," Hitsugaya sighed.

Karin nodded her head in response. _He's down to earth. I've never met anyone of high status even try to have a conversation with me. Maybe…I should ask him out for coffee? _

Just as Karin was about to open her mouth on her coffee thought, a pair of rough hands grabbed her arm and pulled her to her feet.

"Wha?!" Karin stumbled forward before Hitsugaya quickly grabbed hold of her shoulder and stabled her.

Karin looked up and her heart almost stopped. A pair of black eyes bore down at her harshly. For a moment, she felt small. _Rioku…_

"Yo, Karin," Rioku folded his arms across his chest and smug. He wore a biker outfit with a spiked collar around his neck. Karin finally found her courage and sucked it in. She stepped forward and her eyes once again found its heat.

"Rioku." Karin growled.

"Where's Yuzu?" Rioku cut straight to the point.

"Yuzu's well off, not of your concern or know," Karin folded her arms against her chest. No one was going to push her over.

"I thought we had a deal Rioku," Karin continued.

"We did and I decided that it's not enough," Rioku grinned. Karin loosened her folded arms and her eyes went wide.

"Not enough?! I paid you enough! Leave her be!" Karin snapped at him. She paid him all she had gotten, just enough for the deal and worst of it, she became one of his kind in part of payment, though involuntarily.

Hitsugaya watched the two exchange fiery glances. Basing on the conversation, Karin must have done something for him to protect someone named Yuzu.

"If I could have more, why not?" Rioku leaned toward her.

"When are you going to leave her alone?" Karin snarled. Yuzu was tormented enough, she could not let Yuzu relive the terror.

"When I think I have enough," Rioku answered her. "And I am sure you can pay up more since you're working for Urahara Kisuke, am I right?"

"You don't tell me what to"-

"Don't forget Karin, I call the shots!" Rioku interrupted her. Karin bit her lip. He was right. He called the shots. He could very well find Yuzu by today if he wanted to but she vowed to take responsibility of him to protect Yuzu.

"How much?" Karin lowered her gaze to the ground and spoke softly. She hated this to the core.

"One whole year of your savings," Rioku answered her casually.

Karin snapped her head up at him. How was that possible? He was robbing her all her savings in broad daylight.

"That's not fair," Karin spat.

Rioku leaned toward her and smiled greedily, "as far as I am concerned, you no longer work for Urahara Kisuke."

"I don't work for you," Karin stated firmly.

"You don't have a choice. You are my property to keep from now onwards," Rioku reached for her cheek to stroke her face but before he could, someone stepped in front of Karin.

Karin stood in shock as Hitsugaya stepped in front of her and grabbed hold of her hand from behind.

"Who are you, sir, to call Kurosaki Karin, my mate, your property?" Hitsugaya growled. Rioku stepped backward in a slight confusion. The man in front of him had a brown suit on with blue tie on. He wore dark brown leather shoes and he looked like a rich sort of fellow. His teal eyes had a venomous glare with an ice-cold aura in it.

_Mate? _Karin looked at Hitsugaya's snowy white hair in disbelief.

"Who the fuck are you?" Rioku stepped forward toward Hitsugaya.

"Hitsugaya Toushirou," Hitsugaya stated clearly, unafraid of the punk before him.

"Nice name," Rioku commented.

"Thank you," Hitsugaya bowed lightly.

"For a loose pussy," Rioku mocked before bursting into a riot of laughter.

Karin gasped silently.

"Sadly, I don't find your insults the least bit amusing. So forgive me if I don't laugh," Hitsugaya coolly replied him. The best way to piss someone off is to not get pissed off.

Rioku immediately stopped laughing. _Just who is this fucker? _

"And your name sir?" Hitsugaya asked him with a firm gentlemen tone.

"Surigasama Rioku," Rioku narrowed his eyes at Hitsugaya. Just then, he remembered about what the white hair man said earlier.

"So Karin is your mate?" Rioku asked.

"Yes, she is. And I don't like whatever you just said to her earlier before my intervention." Hitsugaya stood firm to the ground. He meant what he said.

"So you know what goes down between me and your mate?" Rioku grinned, revealing his fangs to mock the woman behind Hitsugaya.

"I am well aware of her past." Hitsugaya gazed at Rioku, releasing his icy aura as a form of sign that meant I-am-not-to-be-messed-with.

Rioku, well aware of Hitsugaya's aura, remained solid though he could the chilly air snaking up his pants, slowly freezing his skin.

"So what are you going to do about it? I don't care much for respect in continuing this conversation with Karin alone so as not to drag you into it. I don't give two shits about you. Either you make it your business or you back off your wuss," Rioku stepped forward. Hitsugaya growled deeply. He was getting tired of Rioku's vulgar and filthy mouth. It was really mind boggling as how Karin got involved with this man.

"I don't normally say this but for you, it is an exception. If I were you, I would back off my mate. Touch her or her family and I swear I will take care of you. I'm pretty good at making people disappear or making people want to disappear," Hitsugaya said with emphasis on 'want' and with the deadliest tone Karin had ever heard from anyone in her whole life.

Rioku felt a stinging icy pain on his leg but he kept his face as straight as possible in order not to show any form of weakness. Instead, he just glared at Hitsugaya and looked at his side. He wanted to retort back but he could not think of anything. He was without words, without any smart replies or remarks. At that point, he felt like an idiot.

"Good day," Hitsugaya turned around to face Karin. He slipped his arm around Karin and his hand hung around her waist down.

Rioku watched them walk off.

_He's a fucking vampire. Bitch. _

Hitsugaya and Karin walked in silence as they made their way to the open-air carpark. They stopped at his Lamborghini and Hitsugaya slipped his freehand into his pocket and pulled out his car key.

"You can take your hands off my butt now," Karin blush as his hand had seemed to lower as they walked toward the car park. Normally any male would get a beating out of doing that but for Hitsugaya, he had a strange exception or maybe it was because of the situation she was or still was in.

"Let's carry on this charade for awhile, he might still be watching us," Hitsugaya said casually. He turned Karin around and before Karin could process what he was going to do next, he leaned forward and placed his lips on Karin's pale lips. He sucked on her lower lip lightly as he placed his hand on her shoulder and slowly let it stroke down her arm. He felt her shiver at his touch as he moved his hand from her elbow to her waist. Then slowly, he pulled her closer to his chest and curled his whole arm around her body before deepening the kiss till he could feel the tip of her tongue. A spike of pleasure shot up his spine and then sharply landed in the pit of his stomach. She had such soft lips and a nice body that fit him perfectly. His eyes slowly closed as he parted for a bit before closing the gap between their lips. A pair of hands slid up his arm and he opened his eyes to find Karin's neck so inviting.

Deciding his little act was enough to convince anyone they were mates, Hitsugaya broke away from Karin to find her eyes closed. As she opened her eyes, he once again fell into her lovely pools of grey.

"Come on, let's go," Hitsugaya nodded towards the car. He opened the passenger door for Karin and signaled her to get in. Although still in shock with what he just did to her, Karin got into the car as told. Her eyes followed him as he made round to the driver's side and opened the car door. He sat in and closed the door.

"Where to?" He asked casually as he started the engine.

"I…I don't know," Karin stared ahead, trying to avoid his eyes. _He…he kissed me…_

"Your place then," Hitsugaya stepped on the accelerator and drove off.

Just as the car sped off, in the distance, a man with binoculars smiled. As he watched the car, his partner next to him started to keep the camera.

"Did you get that?" The man in the binoculars asked.

"Yep. I have about thirty shots of them." The partner replied. "The editors will love this and to think this was not even our mission."

"Coincidence my friend, that's luck," The man smiled widely as he lowered his binoculars. He reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out his cell. As his partner continued to pack up, the man waited for the call to get through.

"Janice Dilov speaking!"

"Yo Janice, Darmen here. You know who Hitsugaya Toushirou is?" Darmen reached for a pack of cigarettes in his other pocket.

"The wealth young vamp? Of course, he owns Hitsugaya Enterprise. Why?"

"Interested on having him as a last minute highlight on this month's magazine?" Darmen motioned his partner to throw him a lighter.

"He? He's still overseas."

"Not anymore. Apparently he's back and if you post what I have right now with me, I swear your readership, fan count and sales will sky rocket." Darmen lit his cigarette.

* * *

Karin opened the door to her apartment and switched on the lights. As she stepped in, Hitsugaya noticed how small her apartment was. _How could anyone live here? _Hitsugaya thought. He never particularly liked small rooms, let alone apartments. Even his bedroom was bigger than her apartment, excluding his walk in wardrobe and bathroom.

"Make yourself at home," Karin nervously welcomed him in as she took off her shoes. Hitsugaya followed her and took of his shoes too and stepped into her apartment. As she closed the door behind her, Karin suddenly remembered her dream. She had him in her arms in her apartment. _This is too weird…_

Karin headed into the kitchen and pulled opened her fridge door. "Do you want anything to drink?"

"No, not really. Maybe a glass of cold water would do," Hitsugaya loosened his tie while he made note of every detail of the apartment. Her bed was a queen size bed with red pillows and boasters. Her blanket was off white with a light brown blanket cover neatly folded into the blanket. She had a small HD television set and a simple wooden dining table. It seemed she lived off basic necessities. And then like an arrow through his head, Hitsugaya looked at her couch, and he could see himself and Karin making out. The passion and touches of burning desire returned and surged through his throat as he tried to regain self-control over his wants.

"I really don't have much." Karin laughed nervously as she handed Hitsugaya a cold glass of water.

"Do your parents give you allowances or anything?" Hitsugaya sipped his water.

"My mum passed away when I was five. My dad does give me allowances but ever since the bad fire in the house kitchen, I decided to let my dad use the money for repairs." Karin folded her arms.

"And your brother?" Hitsugaya studied the orange haired man in the picture.

"My brother is currently on business works for Urahara-sama and my sister and father run a clinic together. We aren't exactly a well off family but we make do of what we got," Karin smiled as she headed over to the coffee table and picked up a photo frame.

"That's my mum," Karin showed a photo of her mother and the family back in the days when they were a lot happier.

Hitsugaya looked at the photo and noticed another girl in the photo. "That's your sister?"

"Yup, Yuzu," Karin answered. Remembering Yuzu as the topic of conversation between Karin and the man, Hitsugaya looked up from the photo at Karin.

"Is she the one that man was talking about earlier?" Hitsugaya inquired.

Karin sighed. "Afraid so."

"I hope you don't mind me asking but am I allowed to know what happened between the two of them since I had stepped in earlier?" Hitsugaya asked as he took a seat on the couch.

Karin bit her lip softly. Should she tell him? He did do her a favor of having Rioku back off her earlier. Maybe telling him might not be such a bad idea considering he might have the right to know after his intervention.

Karin took a seat next to Hitsugaya and placed the photo frame on the table.

"Back in high school, Yuzu was the one girl every guy wanted to bang," Karin said with distaste.

"Not that she's a slut, no she's not. She was the good apple and the responsible one. But during that year, our school had taken in a group of rich kids who were spoiled rotten. They had a thing for Yuzu and naturally, the leader of that group, aka Rioku, aimed on getting close to her. I, of course, made sure he didn't. Because of his rotten attitude, Yuzu wouldn't go out with such a guy but Rioku played his cards right. He changed to suit her tastes and got her to finally agree to be his date for the dance. That night, I made sure I kept a close eye on her."

And then, Karin's face fell, like dark clouds loomed over her.

"While I had my eyes on her, Rioku's pals tried to take my attention away from them. I knew they were doing it on purpose because the next minute, they weren't in the hall anymore. I finally managed to ditch them and I looked for her. I finally found Yuzu and Rioku in the boys' locker room. Rioku had already gotten Yuzu half…undressed and she was unconscious. I stopped him before he could go any further but he threw me off and I hit the wall. Angry, he bit me."

Hitsugaya could not believe that she had just told him exactly the whole thing. He was just expecting something short and simple but what she had just said was something so personal. _So that's how she became a vamp…_Hitsugaya scowled at the thought of not having done anything further to Rioku while he was there. No one should be condemned to be something they weren't without consent. It was like rape except with a full permanent change in physicality.

"Ever since then, I underwent a full change in a week and honestly, I think it helped me get stronger. What Rioku did to me granted me enhanced physical strength that I never knew Vampires had. Maybe that was why he threw me off so easily and I'm a black belt, so you know…but its not that I wanted it." Karin looked at the palm of her hands. No one would really look at it that way but Karin saw it as a way to use her new change to her advantage. She never understood why she never fell into any form of depression or trauma.

"But I decided to take my anger and turn it into protecting Yuzu. I reported to the school headmaster and Rioku and his gang were expelled." Karin turned to Hitsugaya who was looking at her all this while.

"But he still didn't leave her alone," he said softly.

"Yeah, he didn't. On and off but," Karin sighed, "I need to find some way to get rid of him for good."

"Well I warned him didn't I?" Hitsugaya said.

"Rioku's not one who would step off just because you made a really good warning," Karin pushed her hair up by running her fingers through her hair above her forehead.

"His parents are pretty powerful and he's got the money and time in the world to do what he likes," Karin sighed deeply.

Hitsugaya looked down at the floor. He had life easy for him. All he had to do was take over the family business and lead it. Other people had to worry about being bullied from time to time and earn enough money to survive day to day. The thought of wanting to take care of Rioku himself lingered at the back of his mind. It was not that he did not care for Karin but he had only just met her. She was not exactly a close friend or friend, she was just someone he helped out of a tight situation.

"Why didn't you tell your brother or father?" Hitsugaya asked.

"I didn't want them to get in trouble. We're nobody to society." Karin put simply.

Hitsugaya knew that she was right. She was very mature for her age and she took on such a heavy burden. No one, not her, deserved that kind of suffering. It just made him realize how lucky he was.

"I'm sorry for this afternoon, you really shouldn't have been there," Karin apologized.

"It's nothing," Hitsugaya replied nonchalantly.

"No, it's not. And you even had to…kiss me to carry on the act," Karin blushed once more as she recalled how much she enjoyed their little lie.

"I'd say we were pretty good actors," Hitsugaya grinned lightly.

Karin smiled whilst looking down. "Yeah, we were pretty good. I should enroll in an acting school," Karin joked. She looked up and caught Hitsugaya staring at her. For the first time she noticed that his teal eyes actually could sparkle when you look at it long enough and when he was not stoic or frowning.

Noticing that he had not turned away and Karin was blushing deeply, Hitsugaya cleared his throat and a nervous chuckle surfaced.

"Thank you, I"-

A struck of lightning exploded in the air. A pair hands shot onto Hitsugaya and grabbed hold of his jacket. Hitsugaya turned around to see Karin's eyes wide and terrified. He had not seen someone that terrified of Mother Nature's element, Lightning. And then, he heard falling of rain outside. He looked out and rain started to storm heavily against the building. He turned back to see Karin still unmoved. She slowly turned her head up to meet his eyes and for some reason, he had a strange pull towards her. It was not the pull and attraction he felt in his dream. The one he felt right now was completely different. He noticed faint trembling in her lips and the thought of ceasing it with his lips made him realize how close his face was to hers.

It took Karin a few seconds to process the fact that she had just shocked Hitsugaya by reaching for his jacket and gripping it so tightly with her hands. She wanted to let go of him but strangely, the lock between his eyes and hers made her stay in the position she was in. The deep gaze he had in his eyes held her still. She had even started to forget she was still holding onto him tightly and that their faces were so close that she could hear him breathe.

"Forgive me…" Karin found her remaining dwindling resistance and pulled herself out of her trance. Hitsugaya looked at her longingly as she pushed away from him and broke contact with his eyes.

"I'm…I'm terrified of lightning," Karin laughed nervously as she resumed eye contact with Hitsugaya.

"Why?" Hitsugaya asked.

"I forgot," Karin shrugged. She really had forgotten why she was so terrified. Every time a lightning struck, she would run to her bed and throw the blanket over her.

"It looks like it's going to remain pouring through the evening." Hitsugaya decided to change the topic a little as he looked out.

"Looks like I will be stuck here," Hitsugaya turned back to Karin. He reached for his mobile phone in his jacket and pulled it out.

"I'll go and boil some water. My apartment gets pretty cold when it rains, especially this time of year," Karin got up and headed into her kitchen. Hitsugaya placed his phone at his ear. For some reason, he could not get through to the manor. He redialed again but still no connection. He pulled the phone away and realized there was no signal.

Realizing his troubles in getting reception, Karin spoke up. "When it storms, reception here is pretty weak. You'll have to wait till the storm lightens up a bit. I have that problem for years."

She looked out at the window and the pouring of rain got heavier and heavier.

"Looks like its not going to get any lighter, now is it?" Hitsugaya sighed.

"I'm afraid so," Karin sighed as well.

_This is going to be a long night. _

_

* * *

_Hitsugaya had his jacket taken off and placed on the one seat couch diagonally across him. He had tried to watch television but nothing interested him. Karin busily prepared some light dinner and snacks since they were stuck in her apartment. It had been one and a half hours since the rain started and the rain had showed no mercy. It kept on pouring harder and harder and visibility was extremely poor. Hitsugaya swore this was the worse storm he had ever seen. A couple of lightning flashed past but Karin remained calmer than at the start since she had company that comforted her greatly.

"I'm heating up pizza in the oven and here's some chips and salsa," Karin sat next to Hitsugaya and laid the bowl of chips and bottle of salsa on the coffee table. She got up and headed to her storeroom door. She opened it and pulled out two blankets. She passed one to Hitsugaya and wrapped the other around herself.

"Thanks," Hitsugaya said and pulled the blanket around him. The warmth of the blanket comforted his back as the storm had brought the apartment temperature down. Karin lifted her legs up and wrapped her legs with the blanket.

"You might have to stay over night," Karin popped a chip into her mouth. Hitsugaya reached for the chip and dipped it into the salsa.

"Looks like it. Sorry that I have to be a bother tonight to-"

"No, don't say it. You've been nothing but help and the least I could is offer my apartment as shelter tonight. You can take my bed and I'll sleep on the couch," Karin smiled warmly.

_Her bed? She's offering me her bed….no I can't._

"No I can't do that," Hitsugaya shook his head. "I'll take the couch."

"It gets awfully cold on the couch. The bed's a lot better for you," Karin insisted. Hitsugaya frowned at her lightly.

"I'm taking the couch, end of discussion. The last thing I need to worry of is having you freezing while sleeping." Hitsugaya stated firmly which Karin knew not to push or insist she take the couch anymore.

"Well I can't let you sleep on the couch…it's awfully uncomfortable and cold," Karin mumbled.

Hitsugaya rolled his eyes. He hated when people act like he had to sleep on the best they had to offer. He was not a fragile artifact. He could tough things out, not like he had not done so before.

And then, an idea hit him.

"Unless…you're comfortable sharing the bed…" Hitsugaya turned to Karin. That way he could be next to her if she was afraid. _Wait why am I thinking of that?_

Karin stared at him in disbelief.

"No, I didn't mean it in that way," Hitsugaya defended himself in fear she took it the wrong way.

Karin's disbelief drowned out as a shot of lightning struck outside her apartment. Karin quickly hugged herself tight but before she could, a pair of arms wrapped around her. A tuff of white hair brushed against her cheek as she breathed in a faint wave of cologne in the crook of her neck.

Hitsugaya pulled her close. For some reason, his instincts told him to hold her but why, he did not know. And then like a magical moment, the storm seemed to drown in the background, Hitsugaya pulled away from Karin slowly and looked at her. Why did it all seem like darkness covered them?

The two looked around and realized the power tripped. But instead of worrying about the sudden cut of electricity, the two returned and locked eyes. Each held their breath and then breathed slowly, unknowing that the two were practically thigh-to-thigh and chest-to-chest. Like the world had made the set purposely for them, the whole darkness added the tension and pull of attraction in the air.

As a low grumble of thunder rumbled in the atmosphere, Hitsugaya leaned in closer. Why was he doing this? Why was he moving in? Why was he even trying to think?

And then without the slightest warning, Hitsugaya felt a pair of lips planted onto his. His eyes widened in surprise as Karin had her head angled and her lips on his. She didn't move any further but her lips held onto his bottom lip. Her eyes were closed for a few seconds before opening slowly to reveal a pair of twinkling grey eyes that glowed dimly in the darkness. In response to her, his teal eyes glowed too. With a slow exhale, Hitsugaya lowered his eyelids and lifted his hand to Karin's face. No words exchanged as he caressed her cheek with his thumb slowly, her eyelids slowly closed.

As they exchanged kisses and locking of lips, Hitsugaya carefully shifted himself even closer, not knowing he was leaning against Karin and she already had a hand behind to support her. Suddenly, Karin's arm gave way and Karin felt her back hit the couch and Hitsugaya on top of her. But they did not stop. The moment her back hit the couch, every kiss started to feel like lightning. No sooner Hitsugaya slowly moved away from her lips and planted electric kisses along her jaw. The thought of trailing his own lips along her jaw and neck thrilled Hitsugaya beyond all points. As he planted a kiss, a soft moan erupted from Karin. Hitsugaya ceased.

"Don't stop," Karin whispered and opened her eyes.

Hitsugaya looked at her. It was reminding him too much of his dream.

Karin pulled his head down and started to nibble on his ear. The fire in her was slowly burning brighter and hotter at every touch and breath of his. Why she started the whole thing was still a wonder to her but right now, she could not stop. He had the smoothest voice, sexiest eyes and a mysterious pull of attraction around him. No one had that kind of effect on her before him.

Taken back in by her move on his ear, Hitsugaya pulled her up onto her feet. He held Karin close to him and crashed his lips upon her again. He wanted her, he needed her so badly and it was like she had drugs on her lips. He placed his hands on her waist and slowly moved them down and to her rear. Karin felt her mind swirl with delight as she felt his hands on her butt, caressing it and straddling her close to him. Their kisses quickly escalated to gasping moans of pleasure as they took each parting of lips to breathe. Not holding back or thinking whether he should or should not, he slipped his fingers under her shorts and stroked her skin. He could feel the outline of her cotton underwear. Karin immediately grinded up against him and pressed herself firmly against his chest. Two hands now planted on her small but what he found was a cute butt, he slowly maneuvered her to the edge of her bed.

"We…we have to stop," Karin found herself saying it without knowing why. Hitsugaya pulled away from her with hungry eyes, his hands still up from under her shorts.

"Do you think we can?" He answered her huskily before placing his lips back on her. He turned around to have Karin's back face the bed. Leaning on her, the two fell onto the bed and air rushed out of her Karin's lungs. She tore away from Hitsugaya's lips and inhaled deeply. During that short moment, she felt a pair of hands move onto her stomach and then back down at her hem of her top.

"I'll take off mine if you take off yours," Karin teased with a grin. Hitsugaya immediately rolled her over till she was sitting on him and his back was on the bed. She reached for the hem of her shirt and pulled it over her head. Before Hitsugaya could reach for her bare stomach, she swatted his hands away and started to unbutton his shirt. Hitsugaya pushed himself up till he sat upright and helped her along. Soon enough, he discarded his shirt to the floor and Karin could feel his faint abs on his stomach. Her mind went high as her stomach made contact with his. The pressing of her chest against his thrilled her as they reconnected their lips.

Hitsugaya hastily and hungry nibbled along her jaw line before heading down to her chest. The smell of her faint perfume and bodily scent made his mind sing with joy. He could smell her and almost taste her. Right at that moment, all he could think about was having a taste of her inner world and hear her groan with immeasurable pleasure that he was sure she would feel. As he kissed her chest, he cupped her womanly prides protected by her white lace bra. The smell got stronger as he licked her cleavage and breathed her skin in deeply.

"What are you doing?" Karin groaned as she looked down at Hitsugaya who was kissing her chest but at the same time, feeling like he was hesitating.

"Do you want to bite me?" Karin placed her hands at the sides of his head and motioned him to look up at her. What he saw were crimson swirls swimming in the depths of her grey eyes.

Karin took her hands off him and pushed her bra strap off the sides of her shoulders and leaned down to his lips. She caressed his lips with her own and with one parting of the lips; she answered him, "go on."

Not hesitating further, Hitsugaya shot to her neck and bit her. Karin yelp at the contact of his fangs and her skin. The pain immediately dissipated as he started to drink from her. Great amount of pleasures spread through Karin as Hitsugaya drank down her blood and licked up blood that leaked down to her cleavage.

Hitsugaya's mind spun round and round, as he tasted her. Never had he tasted such fine blood in his life. Her blood was strong and subtle, addictive and exotic, sweet and soft to the soul. It was a crazy mix of pleasure that got Hitsugaya up and high.

"Oh my god…you taste…so fucking good," he moaned as his body shivered at feeding on Karin's blood.

"Have more," Karin breathed as she felt the rush of her blood rushing through her body. Obeying her, Hitsugaya continued to drink, more moans of pleasure and excitement erupted from the back of his throat. Believing she deserved to see the satisfaction his face, he pulled away from her chest and looked at her. Karin smiled and purred. His teal eyes were glowing strong and she could see his eyelids were heavy. All around his jaw and lips were smeared with her blood. She looked down and streaks of her blood trickled down his chest, across his abs and onto his pants.

"Have you ever tasted another vamp's blood?" Hitsugaya asked with a heavy lust in his voice.

"Only drank from bottles twice. One third vamp remember?" Karin answered him.

"Want to try mine?" Hitsugaya smirked. Karin looked at him. She had never bitten anyone before, let alone another vampire. Now he was in front of her offering his blood to taste.

"I'm pretty exotic myself," Hitsugaya grinned. Karin hesitated at first but then leaned forward slowly. She extruded her fangs and planted her lips on his shoulder blade. Doing this for the first time, Karin took her time to find the right spot. She kissed about his shoulder and as she nibbled each spot on his skin, Hitsugaya tilted his head back in enjoyment. She finally stopped in between the bottom of his neck to his shoulder.

"Go ahead," he encouraged her. Instead of punching her fangs into his skin, she sliced his skin with her fangs and watched blood slowly trickle down. Hitsugaya shivered lightly as he felt cold air flowed over his cut. Karin started to lick up his blood and the more she licked, the more she tasted how good it really was. It was a mix of champagne and power, and coldness and exoticness. Before she knew it, she had her legs wrapped around him and her lips busy cleaning up every blood that leaked too far from the opening.

"Enjoying it Karin?" He moaned as he felt his blood pumping to the opening.

"Yes," Karin sighed in pleasure. She continued to drink further as Hitsugaya wrapped his arm around her waist and stroked her back with his hands. Karin moved against him in a slow rhythm, enticing Hitsugaya further and reminding him of how sexy and attractive she was.

"I'm dripping everywhere," Karin laughed softly as she felt her warm blood trickle down her body. Hitsugaya ran his hands all over her, smearing her body with her blood.

"That's good," he replied her in a deep smooth voice.

"Just how I wanted to see you as, dripping with blood," Hitsugaya grinned before pushing her off and climbing on top of her. Karin slowly moved back into the bed with Hitsugaya on all fours, lips still connected to hers, crawling further into bed with her before they stopped with his arms planted at both sides of her thighs. She breathed heavily as she leaned against the wall. She had an amazing body, she was beautiful and her blood was divinely alluring. He could not ask for more from her. He just wanted her more than ever.

"We're going to wake up tomorrow covered in each other's blood," Karin breathed heavily.

"I hope so," Hitsugaya breathed back huskily before pulling her down and proceeding to remove her shorts while stroking her thighs.

* * *

**This has got to be the longest chapter I have ever written in my life. It is now 2am and my shoulder is aching. **

**I really hope you guys enjoyed it especially their blood make out ;} I hope that has satisfied some of you for now...or maybe not haha. **

**Honestly, I was really warm hahaha...now if only my bf and I were vampires....just kidding! X}**

**If there are any mistakes or errors, forgive me as I am really groggy right now. **

**I told myself I have kept this story on hold for too long and you guys deserve a nice long chapter. **

**Please review because I want to know what you think of it ^ ^ goodnight guys!**


	5. Chapter 5: Say it isn't so

Chapter 5

Janice sat in her chair looking over the photos Dilov had taken. It drizzled lightly outside. It was four am in the morning. She had been contemplating on whether she should publish the photos. Although Dilov meant well for the business, he had made one very grave mistake. Hitsugaya Toushirou was a rising member of the Leading Brothers. Every human should know how dangerous it would be to disgrace any of the vampires within the Leading Brothers. One photo, one simple kiss, however innocent it may have looked; the media had a lot of power in blowing it out of proportion. Not to mention twist the story in more than a hundred ways.

Sitting in her robe at her desk, Janice raised her cigarette to her lips and took a puff. She put the publishing off first, telling Dilov it was too late to publish it as the magazines had already been printed. She wanted to think over it before she landed herself in a hot spot. The photos were a great value to their business. More magazine stands and stalls would be ordering from her company. At the same time, she would be hearing from the Head of the Shihouin House and it was not a visit out of pleasure. Plus the Head of that house was a good friend of hers. Anything to do with any of the Leading Brothers, permission to publish had to go through them first. The Husband of the Head made sure she understood that before she commenced interviewing the two sons of the old man of the Leading Brothers for the first time.

She opened her drawer and slipped the photos back into the envelope. Carefully, she lifted a large book from within the drawer and slipped the envelope underneath it. She closed the drawer and locked it. Janice proceeded to pick up the phone and pressed the numbers.

* * *

**Karin POV.**

I shivered as a wave of cool air brushed against my bareback. I awoke to find myself on my bed with a thin sheet over my body. Across me my alarm clock showed me it was five am in the morning. The storm from last night had calmed down and it had been reduced to a light drizzle. I rubbed my eyes and inhaled deeply. Different points on my body were sore and I winced at the stinging pain on my neck. Then I heard something moving behind me. I turned around and pulled the thin sheet over my naked skin. In the middle of the living room was Hitsugaya wearing his shirt over. He turned around and he looked surprised. I just stared at him. I had no words to say to him. I was lost.

"Go back to sleep," He said to me in a soft smooth voice.

I looked at him confused. Did he just ask me to go back to sleep? He tucked in his shirt and ran his fingers through his snowy hair. He retrieved his tie from the coffee table and began to tie around his neck.

"Wait, where are you going?" I asked, realizing he was getting ready to leave.

"I'm going home before anyone notices I'm here," He answered me monotonously as he headed towards my apartment door. I felt a part of my heart break as I watched him take his blazer. For some reason, I did not want him to leave my apartment, at least not till later.

"No wait!" I stretched my arm out to him. He turned to look at me. His stoic expression remained on his face. I felt a cold rejection hit me.

"I can't stay Kurosaki," He said.

Did he just call me Kurosaki? I felt like someone had just bit me on my arm.

"Then…what about us?" I asked him as I slipped my feet from under the sheets onto the floor.

"What about us?" He coldly replied me. I shook my head. This could not be happening to me. Was he walking out on me after what we had done? Was he just going to leave me all alone?

"What about what we did?" I asked as I pulled the sheets off the bed and wrapped them around my body. The smell of my dried blood and his was stagnant in the air. He stared at me and his eyes suddenly got dark. He looked upset and angry. Was it at me? What had I done?

"The money is on your table." He ignored my question before turning to my apartment door. I glanced at my coffee table and noticed an envelope there. I grabbed the envelope and I felt my anger rise in me. What did he mean by that?

"Stop right there, Hitsugaya Toushirou!" I raised my voice. He immediately stopped with his hand on my doorknob but he refused to face me.

"What is this for?" I hissed and raised the envelope in front of me. He turned slightly and looked at me.

"It's for the dress," he answered softly but icily. I opened my mouth to rebut but then I realized it was not what I thought of.

"Go back to sleep," He told me again.

"Stop telling me to go to sleep…and let's talk this over," I calmed down a little and lowered my hand.

"Kurosaki, we"

"It's Karin," I corrected him. Hitsugaya just looked at me with his dark teal eyes. I swore I felt completely naked in front of him though that fact was true since I was wearing nothing under the thin sheets.

"There is nothing to talk over." He answered me.

"Why? So we're just going to forget this ever happened?" I took a step forward. I did not want to forget this. In fact, I never felt so happy in my life. I felt so alive and lifted. I felt someone against me, giving me the pleasures that I had not experienced till now. I could not help but wished he would stay. Every bit of step I got closer, he seemed to want to move further away from me. Why was he leaving? Was I terrible?

"Yes, we're going to forget this ever happened," He said. I stopped and I felt my throat choked with uncertainty.

"Why?" I demanded. He proceeded to open my door and I could not move myself to stop him.

"Because none of this should have happened, period." And with that, he closed the door behind him. There I was standing in the middle of my apartment with a thin sheet wrapped around my body. I just stood there, trying to process the fact he had just left my apartment. I felt my heart had just got sucked out of my chest and crushed. Before I knew it, I felt something warm trickle down my cheek. I quickly brushed it away with my finger but it did not stop the continuous flow of tears.

My knees buckled and I dropped to the floor. I should have known better.

* * *

**Hitsugaya POV.**

I stepped out of the lift and tucked my hands into my pocket. The air was still cool and calm. I looked back at the lift. I knew I was going to have her hate me. I could feel her emotions swimming inside me. I could hear her cry upstairs and I knew I was the biggest asshole in this world right now. What was I thinking? How could I have done it with her when I hardly knew her? Sure she initiated it but I agreed to it. I should have stopped the moment she started. Then why did I not? I had other women come up to me and have them initiate things but I have always found every will power to stop them because I do not like them. Why this girl, this regular girl? Why her? Why was she so different from the rest?

I headed towards my car parked under the shelter. The early morning breeze stroked my face. I inhaled deeply and took the keys from my pocket out. I unlocked the car door and stepped in. I closed the door shut and I looked out and up. She was still crying. I was a real jerk.

"I'm sorry," I whispered before stepping on the accelerator.

The roads were still empty so I had more chance at increasing my speed. I had to access my situation now. At the start, I am supposed to wed and mate someone in order to assume and remain as a Leading Brother. But now I just screwed that up. If no one finds out, no one will have to know right? Right. I'll just keep it to myself. Now I have to make up an excuse for not returning home last night. Wait, I already had an excuse. The storm. So where was I during the storm?

I turned into my manor's driveway and parked the car. It was 6am and the servants would be up in about half an hour. I headed round the back of the manor silently and looked up at my balcony. Matsumoto must have left the balcony doors open for me. I headed under my tree that grew outside my balcony. I jumped and grabbed hold of the branch. I hauled myself up each branch till I stopped at the fifth branch. Carefully, I stood on it and held on the sixth branch above me. Quietly as possible I side walked to the balcony rail. Finally I got hold of footing on the railing and jumped off the branch. As I looked into my bedroom, I noticed a white furry body on my bed.

_Hyourinmaru… _I sighed and stepped in. I was a bit surprised that he did not hear me. I got round the bed and noticed he was awake. He was looking at me with his head down. He looked sad. I felt my heart stabbed with guilt. Did my dog have to remind me of Karin? I sat on my bed and took off my shoes. I threw them aside and undressed. I grabbed my robe and wore them on. Soon enough, I grew sleepy. I slipped under my thin blanket covers. I lay on my back and glanced over at Hyourinmaru.

He just stared at me with those sad eyes. Honestly, he looked sad but not for me. I patted my side to signal him to come closer to me. He just lay there, still. Then he turned his head away from me and closed his eyes.

* * *

**Karin POV.**

It was already noon and I had been sitting on my toilet seat cover for the past half hour. In my sink were four pregnancy test sticks. I flicked the one in my hand. I needed a confirmation. I looked over at the four empty big bottles of water I drank down. I rested my chin on my hand and flicked the stick more. I could not say I was sad nor could I say I was glad. I was blank. After crying for two hours, naked in bed, his blood and mine dried all over my sheets, I got myself dressed and headed down to my local mart. I bought seven pregnancy test sticks. I believe the fear of getting pregnant stopped my tears because then, I only began to realize we did not use protection at all. I was sure I would not get pregnant because I had just finished my monthly period three days before we happened but I needed to be sure.

Just then I heard my apartment door open. It was Kuzumei. I gave her a copy of my apartment keys so that she could come in anytime she wanted.

"Karin?" Kuzumei called out. I heard plastic bags settled in my apartment.

"I'm in the bathroom," I replied in a monotonously voice. I looked at the stick and before I knew it, my bathroom door jerked opened. I jumped in shock at the unexpected force.

"Kuzumei! Shit you scared me!" I yelled. Kuzumei crossed her arms and frowned at me.

"What the hell happened on your bed?" She looked at me hard. Oh right, I had forgotten all about my bed. Great. I'm such a genius at keeping my secret a secret. To make things worse, I was holding a pregnancy test stick in my hands while four others were in the sink. Kuzumei looked over and her dark green eyes widened in shock.

"Oh my god!" She gasped.

"Relax," I sighed and lifted the stick to her.

"It's a negative," I sighed in relief. I got up from the toilet seat and threw the fifth stick in the sink with the rest. It was safe to say I was not pregnant, one less thing to worry about in my life.

"Karin…what happened?" Kuzumei's voice softened. I turned to her and sighed. It seemed to be the only thing I knew this whole morning since he left. I did not want to tell her but at the same time, how could I not? I mean, it was not like she was going to drop it. Then again, I never liked to kiss and tell.

"I…" I started.

"Karin?" Kuzumei grabbed my shoulders. Her eyes softened and her sisterly side took over, just like Yuzu. I looked at her and my heart ached. I wanted to tell her but I felt so ashamed. It was not like she had no idea what happened. It was very obvious but how do I tell her I slept with one of the wealthiest vampires in the world? And how do I tell her he gave me money, not for the sex but for my dress? Would she believe me?

"Karin…I won't judge you wrongly," Kuzumei reached for my hand. She knew I was scared to talk and I normally never got scared. For the first time in my life, I was afraid of what people would think about me.

"Kuzumei…" I mumbled.

"What is it?" She held my hand tighter.

"What would you think of me… if I told you… I slept with the owner of Hitsugaya Enterprise?" I bit my lip and quickly diverted my eyes away from her. I waited for her reply but I heard nothing. I tilted my head towards her and looked at her face. She just stared at me blankly.

"No seriously, what is it?" She answered me. Her eyes clearly did not believe what I just said. She thought I was lying.

I brushed her hand away from me and exited my bathroom.

"You're serious?" Kuzumei followed me. I sat on my couch and pointed my finger to my bed.

"His dried up blood is all over my bed and yes I am serious," I exclaimed. Kuzumei looked at my bed and her eyes widened in shock.

"Oh my god…"

"What?" I sighed while I rubbed my temples.

"You guys had bloody sex. And I mean literally!"

I covered my face with my hand. "I know, and you don't need to point out what we already had done," I breathed out. Kuzumei took a few steps back from my bed like it was some kind of bacteria.

"I'm not going to sit on your bed for as long as I can remember."

I glared at her. It was not the time for jokes.

"Then…where is he? I mean…after what you guys did…what's going to happen?" Kuzumei took a seat next to me. I buried my face in my hands. Even I had no idea. Did he really mean it when he said we should forget about it? Was I wrong to have started it? Until now I still did not understand what came over me last night? Seconds before I kissed him, I thought of how beautiful he looked. So where was my brain then? Apparently it seemed to have stopped working and let my heart took over.

* * *

**Hitsugaya's POV**

"Hitsugaya-kun, why won't you tell us where you've been? We were worried sick with that storm outside last night!" Hinamori exclaimed as I went about picking out suits from my walk in wardrobe room. I really did not want to say anything as of this moment. Hinamori did not believe a word I said when I told her I was stuck at a pub and they offered me a place to stay. She refused to walk away from me until she had gotten the truth out. That was the one thing I disliked, being pursued when I told people to drop it. Outside on my bed was Hyourinmaru. He had been there almost the whole day, only leaving once when the servants took him down for a bath. It was one in the afternoon and apparently my do-not-disturb sign on my bedroom door outside was not clear enough to Hinamori.

"Matsumoto-san stayed up all night waiting for you. I had to force her to go to bed at three am in the morning. Ever since you returned from overseas, you've neglected us and stayed far away from us! Don't you think it is entirely unfair to the rest of us in the manor?" Hinamori yelled at me.

"Hinamori!" I roared back. I had enough of being lectured, as if my guilt was not enough to punish me. She shook at the sound of my voice, so did Hyourinmaru.

"Drop it," I calmed down before returning to deciding which suit to wear. I did not like to yell at her.

"Why?" She said softly.

I bowed my head. How do I explain that I hate where am I right now?

"Why are you so unappreciative of life?" Hinamori said with sadness.

I remained silent.

"I can't say why. I just am."

I heard a sigh and then my bedroom door open. I turned around and now I was alone my room with Hyourinmaru on my bed. How do I say I was upset? How do I say that I wish for freedom? Because of the damn Leading Brothers, people have to expect so much from me. Why could not I just live my life freely? Why could not I love freely? That was all I ever thought of and yet I could not bring myself to actually love someone.

Then I heard a knock on my door.

"Hitsugaya-sama?" Came Matsumoto's voice softly asked for entrance.

"Come in," I granted.

Matsumoto entered my room. Hyourinmaru got on his legs and stretched. He jumped off my bed and happily wagged his tail at Matsumoto. I exited my wardrobe room and threw two more suits on my bed. Matsumoto proceeded to patting Hyourinmaru's head before turning to me.

"What is it?" I asked.

"Hinamori's crying downstairs. Did you yell at her?" Matsumoto asked me worryingly.

"She did most of the yelling," I felt guilty. Whenever Hinamori cried, it usually meant she was really hurt at whatever I said or did. She usually took all my crap without a drop of tear.

"What happened between the two of you?" Matsumoto sat on my bed.

"Matsumoto, please spare me. I don't want to talk about anything. I already had enough from Hinamori, I don't wish to raise my voice at you," I warned kindly. Matsumoto sighed and looked at the suits on my bed. She got up and pointed at one of the suits.

"I suggest that one," she said before giving me a weak smile and leaving my bedroom, Hyourinmaru following closely behind her.

* * *

**Karin's POV.**

I leaned against the limo and munched on my chocolate bar. I could not believe I had found every ounce of courage left in me to park the car outside Hitsugaya's manor. After what happened last night and this morning, I was confused as hell as how I should manage myself in front of him when I see him. In uniform and working, I had to try and separate my personal and work life though no one said it was going to be easy. Kuzumei had a long talk with me. She, until now, could not believe I had a one-night stand with Hitsugaya but had come to realize that it indeed truly happened. I looked up at the sky and admired the crescent moon. Maybe it was for the best we forgot everything that had happened. We hardly knew each other, and it was just the spark of the moment that got out of hand. So forgetting would be the best way to move on, even if it hurt so much since I knew I had a thing for him after last night.

The gates opened and I got back into the car. I drove the car in and stopped at the round about in front of the manor. The doors were opened and two servants stood on each side of the door. I could feel my heart pounding faster and faster. I would not be surprised if my heart jumped out and ran away. I placed my hand over my heart and I breathed in deeply. I needed to calm down and get myself together. I was going to see him again and I was going to act like I never knew him. My hand trembled as reached for the car door. I stepped out and my legs went weak. I have got to get myself together if I wanted to look normal.

Just as I lifted my head up to the door, a young lady with brown hair, dressed in her evening gown headed down the steps. Behind her was a taller and bustier lady with ginger blond hair and icy blue eyes. The both of them spoke to the servants at the door. They seem pleasant. And then, like the gates of doom opened, I saw him. There he was in a usual black suit with a vest on the inside, at the top of the stairs looking smart and extremely good looking. My heart crushed a little. I dipped my head and pulled my chauffer hat lower to my eyes. I headed round to the side and opened the car door.

"Good evening, my name is Kurosaki Karin and I will be your chauffer tonight," I greeted the two ladies.

"Hello, I'm Hitsugaya Hinamori, Sister of Hitsugaya-sama," Hinamori greeted back.

"I'm Matsumoto Rangiku, Head Housekeeper of the Hitsugaya Manor," Matsumoto greeted as well. I bowed lightly as they got into the limo. It was Hitsugaya's turn. I felt him coming towards the car. I inhaled deeply.

"Good evening, Hitsugaya-sama, my name is Kurosaki Karin and I will be your chauffer tonight," I greeted, my voice shaking lightly. I kept my eyes away from him and my hat was low enough to hide my eyes. I could feel my stomach twisting and turning with agony. I really felt like talking to him.

"Good evening," he casually replied me before getting into the car. I closed the door and my first step was shaky. I quickly regained composure and headed round to the driver's seat. I got in and buckled myself.

"Is everyone ready?" I asked.

"Yes, we're ready to go," Hinamori answered me sweetly. I adjusted my rear view mirror and stole a glance at Hitsugaya. His eyes were staring outside his window. I pressed on the accelerator and drove off.

* * *

**Hitsugaya's POV**

The whole ride was silent. I never thought she would have showed up. I would have assumed she got someone else to take her place so to see her came as a surprise to me. She kept her hat low so I would not be able to see her eyes. I could tell she was nervous seeing me. Her voice shook when she spoke to me before I got into the car. I felt my heart stabbed with guilt. She had to act like we've never met after all we had done before that. I glanced over as she made a turn. She made a few glances at the rear view mirror to check the traffic behind her but I knew that she also stole glances of me. I did too. I looked over at Hinamori and Matsumoto. Matsumoto had dozed off while Hinamori kept her eyes on the road outside. I have not yet apologized to her and deep down I knew I owe her an apology.

"Would you mind having some music playing?" Hinamori leaned forward toward the driver seat. Karin looked into the rear view mirror and nodded her head. She reached for the play button and turned up the volume.

"Could you turn up the volume," Hinamori curled her fingers in. She was always shy when it comes to requesting something.

"Of course, I hope you don't mind if I only have Michael Jackson on the playlist. It is Urahara-sama's favourite, and if I would say so, mine too," Karin smiled as the music blasted through the speakers.

"Really? I love his music too!" Hinamori clapped her hands together in delight.

"Have you been to any of his concerts?" Hinamori asked further.

"Nope, I haven't had the chance but I have danced to a few of his songs back in high school." Karin kept her eyes on the road.

Hinamori looked happier as she leaned nearer towards Karin, interested to find someone who liked her favourite artist. I rolled my eyes and continued to listen in on their conversation.

"Yup. I also danced at festivals with my dance team back in the days. I have all his albums in my apartment and even a few posters of him back in my old house. I'm a big fan." Karin continued.

"Wow, I'm glad to know I am not the only one who likes his music. It is rare to find vampires who like music of these days, you know with living for a long time and all. Glad I'm not the only one can adjust to music." Hinamori smiled. I snapped my eyes to her just as I was about to look away. How did she know that Karin was a vampire too?

"H-how did you know I am a vampire too?" Karin stuttered, just as surprised as I am.

Hinamori looked surprised at Karin's question. "Well you smell like one, so I just assumed. Was I correct?" Hinamori asked.

"Yes, you're correct," Karin composed herself. I sighed. It was not Karin's scent she smelled. It was mine. It seemed Karin knew it too since no one can detect she was a vampire. The only explanation would be my blood she drank and it's still in her system.

"You said you live on your own earlier?" Hinamori prodded further.

"Yes, I live on my own in a studio apartment." Karin stated.

"Why?" Hinamori tilted her head at an angle.

"Hinamori," I intervened. She turned to look at me.

"Quit distracting the driver with questions as such. She has to keep her concentration on the road," I stated. At first, Hinamori looked hesitant to listen to me. Then she turned her head back to the front.

"Sorry Kurosaki-san," Hinamori apologized before sitting back into her seat.

"No need for apologies," Karin smiled at the rear view mirror. Hinamori smiled back before returning her attention to the outside.

Soon we arrived at Urahara's place. Karin parked the car under the shelter and Karin stepped out of the limo. She headed round and opened the door at my side. I stepped out and we both avoided each other's gaze. Next came out Matsumoto would yawned loudly. The last was Hinamori. I turned to see Hinamori bow to Karin and Karin returned a bow. As Hinamori headed up the stairs, Karin headed round back to the driver's side and drove off. At least for now, we would not have to see each other till the end of the dinner.

I stepped in front of the Main Hall Door, ready to brace myself with any surprises. Behind me were Hinamori and Matsumoto. I took a deep breath. I had not seen any of the Leading Brothers for three years. It felt like the first day at school.

"Ready?" Matsumoto asked me.

"Never," I answered coldly. She nodded towards the servants and they pushed down the handles. Slowly, the doors opened to reveal a large hall with a long dining table in the middle. At the side were a few of the oldest vampires sipping wine chatting with Urahara and Youruichi. Everyone turned towards me and nostalgia took over me.

"Hitsugaya-san!"

I turned toward Ukitake Jushiro, a man with long white hair who have had suffered from a long-term illness. This time he had his hair let down instead of tying it back. He still looked cheerful despite his sickly condition. He wore a white blazer and pants with a black shirt inside and a blue tie. Next to him was his long time best friend, Kyouraku Shunsui, a man known to be a flirt and wine lover. He wore his usual cherry blossom over coat on his dark brown suit. That man always wore that cherry blossom overcoat everywhere he went. It just hung on his shoulders. I never knew why. He just loved to.

"Come on," Hinamori tugged at my sleeve and pulled me towards the two oldest vampires.

"Ukitake-san, Kyouraku-san," I greeted. They still looked the same.

"Ah, Hitsugaya-san, it is so good to see you," Kyouraku raised his glass of wine.

"How has everyone been treating you since you got back?" Ukitake asked as a servant came over with three wine glasses on the tray. I took one and tucked my other hand in my pocket.

"As per normal," I sighed. I could not believe that I am standing in front of them now after staying away for so long.

"What did you do during your time?" Ukitake asked.

"We hardly hear from you," Kyouraku sipped his wine.

"Anything I wished. Climb mountains most of the time," Hitsugaya shrugged.

"I'm glad you made it," Urahara came over while Youruichi stayed behind to chat with the Head Kuchiki Vampire.

"For a moment I thought you would not show up," Urahara joked. I sent him a sharp glare. I would have not showed up if I could but I did not really have a choice did I?

"Where's the old man?" I asked. The old man was the head of all of us. He was the oldest vampire among all vampires, having seen and witnessed many of the world's historical events. He was the one who also pressed on me finding a mate.

"He's not attending tonight's dinner. He just returned from America day before yesterday and the time zone has quite an affect on him." Ukitake said.

"Old man Yamajii isn't like the man you used to know. He tires easily nowadays. I think he's finally submitting to his creaking body," Kyouraku said with a slight sad tone. Yamamoto was always like a father to Kyouraku and Ukitake. They were like sons to him as well. He raised them and trained them personally. They have always stayed by his side and been the sons that Yamamoto never had since he lost his mate during a war. To have the two of them worry about him like that proved a concern to all the vampires in the world.

"Been over how many years? I lost count," Kyouraku laughed.

"But he was very eager to come and see you, Hitsugaya-san." Ukitake said.

Then maybe it was a good thing he had not come.

"Dinner's ready," Youruichi sounded out as the servants filed in with trays.

Dinner went on as normal. I remained silent most of the time, only speaking when I was asked a question. Hinamori and Matsumoto chatted more than me, but that was normal. It was quite strange that only just Kuchiki and Yamamoto's two sons came. I was expecting the weird scientist and the fair few of the younger underlings. Apparently Urahara said that it was not really an official huge reunion since Yamamoto was not going to be present. That kind of explained it. I looked over at Kuchiki Byakuya. That man does not say much but he at least talked more than me. He had a huge corporation that ran different types of business. His most famous mark was one of his companies made the best cakes, that including wedding cakes. He also made potteries and functioned museums and owned famous art pieces. As for as I know, he had adopted his late wife's sister as his own sibling a year after I left for overseas. Ukitake and Kyouraku ran a wine business as partners. Both of them had been doing so for centuries and been famous throughout the world. As for me, I make major business deals with car companies, hence my Lamborghini. I studied car parts and tried to make improvements in performances and designs. I loved cars, period.

Just then, the doors opened. I turned to see Karin walk through the door. Just when I thought I would have some peace, I was wrong.

"Urahara-sama, Yourichi-dono, Kyouraku-sama, Ukitake-sama, Kuchiki-sama, Hitsugaya-sama, Matsumoto-san, Hinamori-san, good evening," Karin bowed at the entrance.

"Karin-chan!" Kyouraku waved at her. I raised my eyebrow at him. What was he so happy about?

Karin proceeded towards Urahara. She passed by me but not once had she looked at me. She stopped by his side. My eyes fell upon her back and instantly, the memories of that night flooded my mind. I remember sitting on her bed with the sheets over my legs. She sat in front of me, her back pressed against my chest. I kissed her neck slowly and let the tip of my fangs touch her skin. The moans from her flooded my ears. I quickly knocked it out of my head.

"You called for me?" She asked whilst she held her gaze on Urahara.

"Everyone, I have an announcement to make," Urahara stood up. Karin took a step back.

"Tonight I wish to congratulate Hitsugaya-san and Karin-chan," Urahara grinned widely.

I looked up at the man bewildered. What did he just say and why did he mention Karin's name next to mine?

"What are you talking about?" I shot at Urahara with a low growl.

"Urahara-sama? What are you talking about?" Karin looked at her boss, just as confused as me.

"Kisuke, what's going on?" Ukitake asked while Byakuya merely lifted his gaze at the messy blonde hair vamp.

"I was going to announce this with Yamamoto around but since he's not present, I'll still go ahead with it anyway," Urahara gave his goofy grin. I basically just sighed and wore my usually frown. That mam got on my nerves at times with his lackadaisical attitude.

"Oi," Youruichi snapped her golden eyes at her mate. At least his mate made up for it.

"Right, sorry," Urahara cleared his throat.

"As I was saying, I want to congratulate Hitsugaya-san and Karin-chan," Urahara said. I was about to open my mouth to ask him what nonsense was he spouting when he continued.

"Our Hitsugaya-san has finally found a mate and our dear Karin-chan is his lovely lady," he sang.

* * *

**Forgive me if there are many mistakes, I have to rush off to school and I thought I publish this first. **

**I hope you guys like it ^ ^ I have more things coming up and install for you guys to read. **

**As for 'Someone for me', it's a long chapter and I am currently typing it so please be a little more patient with me. **

**It will be up soon, I promise!!  
**


	6. Chapter 6: So it was said

Chapter 6

"What's the meaning of this?" Hitsugaya demanded, leaning forward towards Urahara's desk with Karin in the other chair next to him. The rest of the brothers, plus Hinamori and Matsumoto, remained in the dining hall with Yoruichi. Urahara made an excuse that he needed to speak with the new couple about some matters regarding Karin's shifting into Hitsugaya's manor before returning to dinner. He lied that the designer was being nit picky about time management and Urahara owed him a favor.

"Calm down, Hitsugaya-san, don't get your knickers in a twist," Urahara coolly fanned his hand. Hitsugaya clenched his fist. The room's temperature started to drop slowly and Karin knew it was all his doing. She, on the other hand, remained silent. How ever in the world did Urahara ever derive to her being Hitsugaya's mate. Did he see them kiss at the car park that day?

"Urahara-sama, with all due respect, why did you announce that I am Hitsugaya's mate?" Karin spoke up. Hitsugaya turned to her.

"If you two just let me explain, you will get your answers," Urahara said. Hitsugaya turned back to Urahara and narrowed his eyes.

"I'm listening," Hitsugaya said with a threatening tone in his voice.

Urahara pulled out an envelope from inside his drawer and handed it over to Hitsugaya.

"What's this?" Hitsugaya took the large brown envelope.

"These are pictures of you and Karin taken yesterday. It seems both of you had your hands on each other, including your lips," Urahara grinned. Hitsugaya reached into the envelopes and pulled out the photos. Karin leaned towards him and looked at the pictures. True enough, there they were photographed with their arms around one another and their lips locked together. The last few photos showed Karin getting into his car and then them shown driving off.

"One of the reporters followed you from there to your house, Karin-chan, where Hitsugaya-san spend the night over, am I right?" Urahara said.

Hitsugaya knew the pictures could not lie. It only suggested one thing and one thing only. They did look like they were really together in the pictures. They acted all too well. So did Karin.

"It was a mistake," Karin spoke up.

"Pardon?" Urahara said, surprised.

"We were acting," Karin confessed. Hitsugaya turned to her.

"Kurosaki," Hitsugaya hissed.

"Why were you acting and what for?" Urahara questioned.

"I ran into someone from my past and in order to get me out of a tight situation, Hitsugaya-sama, who I ran into yesterday, helped me out by pretending to be…my mate…in order to fish me out," Karin explained. She swallowed hard.

"Well if I may do say so, Karin-chan, I know. Rioku isn't it?" Urahara said.

"H…how did you know?" Karin felt shock grasp her throat. She never told him before so how in the world did he find out?

"Karin-chan, before you came under my care, I had Yoruichi's agents check you out. Everyone in this household has their backgrounds checked." Urahara laced his fingers together.

"I promised your brother I would take good care of you before I brought you under my wing. Just because you're my chauffer doesn't make you any less of family to me." Urahara said with the kindest voice. Karin felt her throat chocked with surprise. He considered her family?

"Though Ichigo has no idea of your past with Rioku, I made sure that if that young punk were to ever step in town, I would have Yoruichi dispatch her agents to deal with him. Perhaps he came in a bit too early for us to be notified before he found you. I know why you guys acted and I think it was very noble of Hitsugaya-sama to take some heat off you. It was unfortunate though. If Rioku had came later, we would have dealt him ourselves without having you think twice of him, Karin-chan." Urahara turned to Hitsugaya who still looked ice cold mad. Karin could feel Hitsugaya's icy aura roll off his skin onto her arms. She shivered at the anger he was emitting.

"I still don't see why you had to tell everyone about us being together," Hitsugaya said, trying to calm himself down but obviously not working.

"Hitsugaya-sama, it does not stop there. I know what happened between the two of you last night at Karin-chan's place." Urahara answered him, composed and cool.

Karin held her breath. He knew?

"Oh I very well know Karin-chan," Urahara said. Hitsugaya remained silent. He had nothing to say.

"The two of you consummated last night. I know well because I can smell your blood in Karin, Hitsugaya-sama." Urahara deduced. He waited for Hitsugaya to retort or rebut but the white hair prince remained silent.

"Karin is a Vampire, that I know. However her scent is hardly detectable, if I may say so, almost non-existent. However her scent today, when she came to get the limo from the manor, her scent was particularly strong. Although it is your scent in her, Hitsugaya-sama, it differs to some extent due to her blood mixing with yours. Thus not everyone can come to the conclusion that I have." Urahara explained further.

The two one-night stand lovers remained absolutely silent. None of them had anything to say because whatever he just said was the truth.

"At first I thought it was a mistake but when I saw those photos," Urahara glanced at the photos, "I knew that I was right."

"So why tell the rest?" Hitsugaya asked.

"These photos were going to go public but the lady, who the reporter gave the photos to, is good friends with Yoruichi. Imagine if Yamamoto-sama gets hold of this. He would want to have met Karin and get you two wed straight away." Urahara explained.

Karin shifted uncomfortably in her seat. _Wed? That's not possible. You can't force two people to marry one another. It's the twenty-first century for goodness sakes._

"If it weren't for me tonight, you two would have denied straight away and he would be flaming mad…and I mean literally flaming." Urahara emphasized. Hitsugaya went over Urahara's words. As much as he would not like to agree with the man, Urahara had a point.

"Since you have the photos, instead of announcing it, couldn't you have just destroyed them and pretend we never happened?" Hitsugaya suggested though he knew it was already too late.

"As much as I would love to, I can't. You're forgetting we have two witnesses who saw you two kiss and moreover, by now, half of their five thousand contacts would have known about you two. We can't just silence all of them with money or threats. We cannot get ourselves involved in the media foolishly especially when we're holding over a thousand top agents." Urahara said.

"Then what happens now?" Karin spoke up, her heart tearing itself up.

Urahara remained silent. Hitsugaya shifted his sights onto her. It was obvious to him but apparently Karin still had no idea what was installed for her and her future.

"Kurosaki," Hitsugaya said with a deep voice. Karin turned to him, his eyes looking off at a corner of Urahara's office. The way he said her family name sent shivers down her spine. It sounded dead serious and miserable.

"It means from today onwards…"Hitsugaya paused. He did not want to say it but when he glanced at Urahara, he knew that he had no way out.

"What?" Karin leaned forward. _What was he going to say? Just spit it out!_

Hitsugaya sighed and turned to her. _She's going to hate me more. _

"You're officially engaged to me." His eyes frosted over.

Karin stared at Hitsugaya. Her grey eyes just stared at his teal ones. Her mouth suddenly went dry. The word 'engaged' kept running through her head. She opened her mouth but nothing came out.

_This has to be some sort of sick joke._ She stiffly turned to Urahara who looked just as serious at Hitsugaya. If he looked that way, it was no joke. It was real.

"N-no! I…I can't accept this!" Karin regained her ability to talk.

"You have no say in it Karin-chan," Urahara said.

"But…but…But I….I mean, why don't I get a say in it?" Karin exclaimed. She turned to Hitsugaya who just simply stared at her with teal eyes that have suddenly got darker.

"Because you don't." Hitsugaya simply said, his patience wearing thin with the girl.

"You can't force me to marry you," Karin glared at Hitsugaya.

"It's not like I want to marry you either," Hitsugaya hissed back.

"So why can't I say no?" Karin raised her voice, forgetting she was speaking with a man in a much superior position than her.

"Because I am a rising member of the Leading Brothers. Vampires of powerful positions still have rules to obey, no matter how ancient or outdated they may be," Hitsugaya stated coldly.

"You are considered peasants among us. You have no status and therefore have no right or position to object to any decision made." Hitsugaya went on. It was then Karin knew where her place was.

"What about my brother?" Karin clenched her fists. There was still Ichigo.

"Ichigo is different. He has made his own mark under me and climbed from there." Urahara said.

"Can't he say anything for me?" Karin looked at Urahara with pleading eyes.

"Just because Kurosaki Ichigo is famous among us does not mean he can change things around whenever he liked. He still is below us and by being below us; he's still under Yamamoto. He can't help you," Hitsugaya spoke.

Karin whirled her head round to Hitsugaya. She felt her insides start to burn with anger. How dare people force her to give up her love life and marry someone who ditched her after one night together?

"Why do you say it like I should give up on this matter and just go on with it without a fight?" Karin spat.

"Because you don't have a Single. Choice. Period." Hitsugaya's eyes darkened and his voice hardened.

"And what happens if I don't comply?" Karin snarled.

"Your whole family will be punished for eternity and it's a fate worse than death." Hitsugaya answered darkly. Karin blinked at him, unconvinced at his words.

"He's right, Karin-chan." Urahara backed Hitsugaya up. "It's either you agree and try to get along with him as his mate, or refuse and let your whole family suffer," Urahara said with little emotion in his voice.

Karin felt her whole world encase her like she was some beast who had to comply with the rules she was entirely unfamiliar with. _How could anyone live like this? _Karin thought. She had a choice but would she really let her family suffer for her mistake? If she had not kissed him, if she had not met Rioku, if she had gotten herself out of that situation, none of this would have happened. Hitsugaya would not have happened in her life. If she agreed to this, her entire life was already planned. Her chance at finding love on her own would be forcefully forgotten and the ability to decide her own life freely would be banished. Was she ready to give up everything? Was she ready to give herself up for her family's sake? And yet again, they have no idea. It was the same thing all over again.

What seemed like five minutes of silence, Hitsugaya grew tired of waiting for Karin who was just staring at her legs with wide eyes. Just as he was about to rush her for an answer on her part, she looked up.

"I…I'll do it…" Karin mumbled. _For Yuzu, Dad and Ichigo…_Karin thought of while trying to keep herself together. If it were as bad as they say, then her family should not suffer for her mistakes. They did not deserve any punishment, not because of her own mishap.

"Then…it's settled." Urahara said, unlacing his fingers and getting up from his seat. Karin lowered her head and stared at her lap.

"Shall we return to the dining hall? We can continue tomorrow now that we have settled the most important thing first," Urahara straightened his suit. Hitsugaya got up and was ready to follow Urahara when something caught his eyes at the corner of Karin's eyes.

"Urahara-sama…may I just…sit here for awhile longer?" Karin asked softly, her head bowed low.

Urahara looked down at her bowed head. His face softened at the sight of a teardrop trailing down her cheek and ending its journey at her chin.

"You may," Urahara answered back and placed his hand on her shoulder. With a heavy sigh, Urahara proceeded to the doors. Hitsugaya stared at Karin. He did not expect her to cry, and to think he made her cry earlier in the morning. Earlier he came close to hating her because he was stuck with her. But now as he watched her cry, he knew that she wanted what he always wanted as well, to search for love on their own and freely. She was to forcefully become his mate and there was nothing that could be done. Like heavy stones tied to his heart, Hitsugaya felt compelled to apologize but he knew that nothing could change or erase the fact. It was best he said nothing at all and left her alone, again.

"Hitsugaya-san?" Urahara said. Hitsugaya turned away from Karin and sighed.

"I'm coming," Hitsugaya said solemnly and proceeded to the door. As the two vampires exited, the doors closed, leaving Karin alone in the chair.

Silence settled upon Karin as bigger tear drops rolled down her cheeks. Her whimpers were silent and forced. What seemed like one of the worst things to have happened to her was this morning, it now seemed like nothing compared to now. She could feel her heart drowning and sinking deeper and deeper. Just as Karin was about to bury her face into her hands, the doors opened behind her. Instead of turning round to see who it was, Karin kept her head bowed. A pair of white heels came round Karin's feet. The person in front of her knelt down and a pair of strong but slender arms wrapped around Karin's shoulder tightly, pulling Karin into a loving hug.

"It's okay," Yourichi whispered sadly. Karin squeezed her eyes shut and two large fat teardrops slid down Yourichi's bareback.

"I'm here," Yourichi rubbed Karin's back as Karin started to slip into fits of sobs.

Earlier, outside the door, she passed by her mate and Hitsugaya. As Hitsugaya walked past her, Urahara signaled her to proceed into his office and take care of Karin.

"C-can't…you…you do an-an…anything…Yo—You-Yourichi-ssa-an?" Karin cried.

Yourichi pulled back and looked at Karin's tear ridden face. Her black hair was stuck to her cheeks and her eyes were filled with teary regret. Her heart broke at the poor child's face. No matter how much she wanted to help, there was no other way for Karin.

"I…I'm sorry Karin, there's nothing I can do," Yourichi said softly. Even the most resilient warrior found her heart aching.

"P-pl-please," Karin begged and hiccupped. Yourichi looked into Karin's eyes and brought her hands to Karin's sticky cheeks. She stroked Karin's face with her two thumbs and her golden eyes that were always strong, solid and fierce turned into a pool of golden water.

"I'm so sorry," Yourichi said again before pulling Karin into a hug and having the poor girl pour out her heart.

As Karin sobbed heavily in Yourichi's arms, the warrior stroked Karin's head and closed her golden eyes. As much as she wanted to do whatever she could, there was really absolutely nothing she could do. Urahara had to do what he had to do. He had to protect everyone and that included Karin, even if Karin would not understand it now or ever.

_I wish it didn't happen to you…_

For the rest of the evening, Karin remained in Urahara's office. Yourichi had to return to the dinner before anyone asked where she had gone. During the dinner, Hitsugaya remained even quieter. Ukitake and Kyouraku congratulated him and drank to his happy occasion. Urahara acted as well, congratulating the newly couple. When asked where Karin was to celebrate with them, Yourichi said she had business to attend to at home urgently and therefore could not show up. Hitsugaya knew that she was lying due to the fact Karin was still in the office. However he said nothing. He kept on thinking back on Karin's tears. He was the cause for so many things. Puking on her was one, having her favourite dressed ripped, leaving her after sex and then now having her forced to become his mate for eternity, he was just about the most horrible person on earth to date.

However, it seemed everyone had bought the happy occasion well and Hitsugaya needed no effort to act as well. His cold mask was always the only thing to hide his real emotions. However the one person that could see past him was Matsumoto. He noticed she kept stealing glances from him and her face wore a worried expression every now and then. Hinamori was still caught up with happiness that her brother had found someone he loved, excited that Karin was going to be sister-in-law.

As dinner came to an end, Urahara went to check up on Karin only to find her gone. She left a note on his table that she had returned home to make the proper arrangements. Urahara stared at the note. He had not yet told her what arrangements would be needed.

When he returned to the dining hall, he instructed one of the servants to drive home the Hitsugaya and his family home.

Back at the apartment, Karin laid bags of vodka on her counter. No sooner than she expected, she was shooting down shots and shots of strong alcohol down her throat. It burned but Karin kept going without hesitation. To her, it was the last night of freedom. How was she going to tell her family? What would be the story behind their relationship? What was life after confirming their so-called vows be like? And when Karin tried to find it in her heart to hate the man she was to wed, Karin found herself hating no one, not even the world. It was like her heart had gone numb.

And then darkness covered her world.

* * *

Hitsugaya sat up in bed in complete darkness with only the moon outside giving light. He had turned off his air con and decided to have the natural air cool his room. With his leg propped up and his arms around his knees, Hitsugaya sat without his shirt on. Only his silky blue night pants were the only clothes on him. Hyourinmaru had surprisingly not approached him the whole evening. The dog looked down and sad. Even when Hinamori called him, Hyourinmaru responded to her with lethargic footsteps.

Before Hitsugaya left Urahara's manor, he requested one thing. Hitsugaya reached over to his side table and picked up his mobile phone. He scrolled through his contacts and stopped at the name, Karin. It was three am in the morning and for some reason, his heart told him that once he talked to her, he might get some sleep. Hitsugaya bit his lower lip, debating it if it was fine to call Karin at such a late hour. Would she even want to talk him? Or would she hang up the call?

Hitsugaya lowered his mobile and leaned against his bed backrest. He inhaled deeply as the wind danced into his bedroom through the balcony and lifted his messy white locks. Just then, a sniff was heard outside Hitsugaya's door. He turned to see a shadow outside his door. A low subtle bark made Hitsugaya smile. Lifting the covers off his legs, Hitsugaya headed toward his bedroom door and opened it. There was Hyourinmaru looking up at him with his tail wagging left and right. Though his eyes did not carry the goofy sparkle, Hitsugaya could tell that Hyourinmaru wanted to come in. As he stood aside, Hyourinmaru got up and entered his master's bedroom.

Without hesitation, Hyourinmaru leapt onto Hitsugaya's bed whilst Hitsugaya got back under the covers with his back against the bed backrest. This time, Hitsugaya had his legs laid down. Hyourinmaru proceeded to lie down and place his furry head on his master's lap. Hitsugaya felt a certain amount of relief in his heart as he placed his hand on his dog's head and stroked his white fur.

Did he really care for her, this Karin? Why did his heart hurt for her?

A soft, low and long whine was emitted from Hyourinmaru. Hitsugaya looked down at the snowy dog and scratched the back of its ear. With his other hand, Hitsugaya looked at the number on his mobile and his thumb pressed on the call button.

* * *

Karin stirred as a delicious smell filled the air of her apartment. Her eyes fluttered open and her fingers rubbed them lightly. Her head started to pound like crazy as she cupped her ears.

"Oh god…" Karin groaned at the headache hammering her head as she curled into a ball on her bed. She could not remember much of what happened when she returned home with bags of alcohol. All she remembered last was telling her that tonight was the last night and then she blacked out.

Then she heard the sound of sizzling. _Someone's here? _Karin gathered her strength and pushed herself up. She turned to find a man at her stove with snowy white hair, flipping pancakes in the air.

Karin felt her heart thundered with shock as he turned around to reveal his teal eyes.

"You!" Karin exclaimed before retracting her hands to her head in pain. Hitsugaya merely looked at her with a raised eyebrow.

"Good morning to you too," Hitsugaya said with a casual tone. He wore a simply pair of jeans and a white short sleeve t-shirt. He had a beaded choker around his neck with a shark tooth hanging in the middle.

"What the…how the hell did you get into my apartment?" Karin whinced as she tried to look at Hitsugaya in the eye but the hammering in her head forced her to keep her head down.

"You were to drunk to lock your apartment door," Hitsugaya replied her coolly as he flipped the pancakes onto the plate with the spatula. He turned to her fridge and pulled out a bottle of maple syrup.

"Then why are you here?" Karin demanded. Hitsugaya lifted a tray off the counter table and walked over to her coffee table. He put the tray down gently to reveal a lovely set of pancakes. Three hot pancakes, two square pieces of butter in a small dish and a bowl of maple syrup at the side. There was a serviette on the tray with fork and knife, and a small white vase with a rose stalk in it.

"What this?" Karin asked.

"Instead of questioning me, you could thank me for making you a solid breakfast." Hitsugaya said as he took a seat on her couch.

"What time is it?" Karin asked.

"Eleven. Eat up." Hitsugaya pushed the tray toward her.

Karin stared at him in disbelief.

"What?" Hitsugaya asked her as Karin stared at him with a blank expression.

"Last night and this morning, I'm really not following you." Karin remained still on her bed.

"What are you not following?" Hitsugaya clasped his hands together.

"I'm…engaged to you…and I don't have a say in it. And now, you're here cooking me breakfast?" Karin breathed.

"Look, as much as I owe you a mountain of apologies, I can only make it up to you by taking care of you for the rest of your life." Hitsugaya simply said.

"Like I have a choice in whether you take care of me or not." Karin frowned.

Hitsugaya sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. "As much as I would like to object to this engagement, I really have no say in it either, much like you."

"But you're a rising member." Karin said.

"And that makes me all the more subjected to following rules very strictly. My life isn't exactly all that wonderful either. I have to do things I don't want to do and I have to pretend like I enjoy it." Hitsugaya explained.

Karin cocked her head on side. How could someone like him complain about his life when he has everything handed to him on hands and foot?

"What about the other Brothers? They seem okay with it." Karin said.

"That's because they've lived in the era where rules were the common basic knowledge. I live in the era of change, where modernity is the ideal way to live. They can live with the rules, I am forced to live with it." Hitsugaya explained.

For a moment, Karin felt a soft spot for him. He had a point or some sense in his theory. Could it be he was hurting as much as her?

"I don't like to force people to be by my side. I rather have them have the luxury to choose whether to stay or to leave. People like you have the power choose most of the time. Not much like us. And if you are wondering why I am telling you all this, it's because I want you to know I am just as upset as you are and… as lonely as you are," Hitsugaya's voice dipped at the last sentence. Karin remained silent as his eyes drifted off into space.

"Lonely? How could you be lonely?" Karin said softly.

Hitsugaya sighed and shifted his teal eyes onto her. "You wouldn't understand till you know me better."

Karin remained quiet. All her resentment against the engagement and him seemed to have dissipated. For now, she felt sorry for him.

"Eat up," Hitsugaya pushed the tray to her.

* * *

Karin pushed the tray away from her as she leaned back into the couch. She had never eaten such good pancakes in her life. Hitsugaya really surprised her with his cooking skills.

"How did you learn to cook so well?" Karin asked.

"Hinamori gave the servants an off day and I volunteered to help out in the kitchen. She's the master at cooking." Hitsugaya smiled faintly.

"Really? My sister's an awesome cook and I've never picked up anything from her." Karin took a sip of her coffee.

"You should. It comes in handy when you want to do your own cooking." Hitsugaya leaned against the couch.

"Wait then how do you live on your own?" Hitsugaya asked.

"I usually buy food back or eat at Urahara-sama's. Kuzumei comes here to cook for me sometimes." Karin shrugged.

For a while, Karin and Hitsugaya sat in silence. They simply stared at the ceiling, lost in their own thoughts. Earlier her tone at him was more than resentment but now, after explaining how he felt, Hitsugaya felt more relieved that she softened a little. Maybe it was the breakfast that helped create a soft landing for him.

"So…why are you here?" Karin asked.

"Check on you. Urahara-sama was worried about you so I decided to drop by and see how you're doing. If you check your phone, you would fine about twenty missed calls." Hitsugaya sighed.

"Oh." Karin answered. She slowly got up, still in her chauffer uniform and stumbled a little. Hitsugaya quickly got to his feet and grabbed hold of her arm.

"Careful," He said softly. Their faces were inches apart and in an instant, Karin was caught up in his eyes. The touch of his skin took her back to the night after they have reached climax. He had her in his arms, lying on their side on her bed, caressing her arm while placing soft kisses on her neck. His hands were as smooth as a baby's and the swelling hope to feel all that pleasure again returned in her.

"I'm fine. I just…need to take a shower," Karin cleared her throat. She attempted to turn away but realized that Hitsugaya still had his grip on her arm. Karin looked back to see him gazing at her with eyes that reminded her of that night.

"H-Hitsugaya-sama," Karin stuttered. The way he looked at her like as if she wore not clothes, sent shivers down her spine.

"Huh? S-Sorry…" Hitsugaya snapped out of his trance. He had no idea what took him over. The moment he locked eyes with her, the touch of her skin in his hands, his mind had send him back to the night they lay down on her bed after climax. She smelt like flowers in bloom and her skin sang to him in so many different languages. The want to feel that way urged him to hold onto her arm but reality brought him back and away from his desires.

"I'm just going to take a shower. Are you…staying on or?"

"We kind of need to discuss about…how we got together. We have an interview by Page One Magazine tomorrow night and I think we need to get our facts right before we go into the interview." Hitsugaya recomposed himself.

"Um, sure." Karin answered, her heart dipped with bittersweet ache. "I'll be out shortly."

Just as Karin turned, Hitsugaya spoke up again.

"I'm sorry…. about yesterday morning, on walking out. I…didn't now how to adjust then. We're only what…twenty seven maybe?"

"Twenty-five," Karin corrected.

"Right. Just that… I never imagined I would give myself to someone I hardly knew…for the first time." Hitsugaya said with a hint of nervousness in his voice. Karin stared at him shocked._ It was his first time? _

"And I'm sorry that…I screwed up your future." Hitsugaya looked away.

"Same here," Karin raised her right hand and placed it over her left arm.

"Guess we're just going to have to learn to get use to each other right?" Karin said.

"Would seem so." Hitsugaya smiled warmly. Karin returned a similar smile before heading into the bathroom.

_Maybe it's not so bad… _ Hitsugaya thought to himself. He sat back down and reached for the remote control.

Water splashed over Karin as she stood still in her bathtub. The moment she had dowsed away the alcoholic feeling off her skin, Karin felt her mind started to clear. _So let me think this through… am I suddenly okay with this? _Karin wiped her face and pushed her wet hair back. _I can't feel this way? I mean, what's going to happen to me in twenty years time? Regret on missing out on something real? He seemed just as upset as me. It's like we're robbing each other's future… and he's going to be my husband… wait…my mate. _

Karin bowed her head as she watched water run toward the drainage hole. What would this new life mean? What would marriage to Hitsugaya Toushirou be like? Would it mean a better place to live? Would it mean she did need not work anymore? If there was any consolation, Karin admitted that she had a good-looking man.

_Maybe…it would not be so bad. Maybe… _And Karin reached for a towel on her rack and wrapped it around herself.

Hitsugaya turned around as he heard the door open and out came a dripping wet Karin with only a towel wrapped around her body. Instead of turning away, he just stared at her.

"You know, if we're going to live with one another, are you okay with this?" Karin breathed heavily as the hot steam in the bathroom waved out into the living room. Hitsugaya did not know whether he should turn away or look at her, his eyes kept moving back and forth, unsure of what was the right thing to look at.

"You can look at me. You've even seen my naked body so this isn't a big deal," Karin placed her hand on her hip, a pool of water collecting at her feet.

"I have no choice but to be okay with it." Hitsugaya answered her.

"No, I don't mean that. I mean with me. We're robbing each other's future, are you okay with that?" Karin asked with a more forceful tone. She moved to in front of Hitsugaya, ignoring the trail of water behind her. Her wet hair clung to her slender neck and water seeped into her chest.

"Of course I'm not," Hitsugaya tried to look composed but he knew his attraction to her was making a significant other stir from sleep.

"I'm not either. What the hell right?" Her heart raced.

"I…would guess so?" Hitsugaya said, his friend now fully awake.

Karin rounded the coffee table and sat on his lap, soaking his pants. She pushed her lips onto his and very roughly, she bit his lips and her tongue danced wildly at the entrance of his lips. His inability to hold back snapped as he parted his lips and her tongue slipped inside. As they wrestled, Karin pulled at his shirt and ran her wet hands through her hair. As they kissed further, passion increased like a rocket about to launch. Hitsugaya maneuvered her till she sat in front of him with her legs wrapped around his waist. Her towel lowered to reveal the faint scars on her chest that he left behind. With a moan of pleasure, Karin pushed his head back with her lips as she move up against him.

Hitsugaya let her push his head back as she added fire to her kiss. His hands made it round to her bare bottom as she raised herself. With a satisfied moan from the back of his throat, Hitsugaya slid his hand up while the other remained to hold her bottom. Water seeped into his white shirt and her wet hair soaked his white hair. More moans of pleasure erupted from Karin's lips as she breathed heavily against his lips. Unable to take it anymore, Hitsugaya reached for her towel and attempted to pull it down when she suddenly grabbed his hand. Karin pulled back slightly and looked at him, his teal eyes gazing into her grey pool of sleepy lust.

"So we're okay right?" Karin asked, breathing hard.

Hitsugaya stared at her, breathing heavily. His hand was still on her bottom, holding her up. He liked the feeling, he liked the pleasure she was giving him. It was wrong because it landed them in a situation they could not crawl away from but it felt so good to give up.

"I think so." He replied.

Suddenly they heard the door opened and then, "Oh my god!"

Karin jumped as she heard Kuzumei shriek. Bags of fruits made contact with the floor.

"Kuzumei!" Karin yelled as she quickly jumped off Hitsugaya.

"Don't yell at me when I've got the keys to your fucking apartment! And in case you haven't noticed, your door wasn't even locked!"

* * *

**Forgive me if you see any grammatical errors or mistakes, I've been trying to concentrate but apparently mosquitos take me as a buffet table. **

**Breakfast, lunch and dinnner! :{ Itchy....**

**I hope you guys enjoy this chapter and just so you know, 'Someone For Me' is half way being written. **

**Please review ^ ^ that's all I ask :} **

**ps. Is it just me or does my stories do not get updated at the front page of all HitsuKarin stories??? Am I the only one who has this problem? Only one of my stories got to the front page but the rest, nothing. :\  
**


	7. Chapter 7: Establishment

Chapter 7

Karin sipped her drink and laid her head back. Tonight she had dinner and then an interview about her engagement with Hitsugaya. She has yet to owe Kuzumei a good reason as to why she had caught them almost getting it on the couch which more or less scarred Kuzumei's memory for life. Kuzumei may be easy with girl-to-girl talk about sex or intimacy but she never took it easy whenever she accidentally fell upon someone else's privacy.

Yesterday Hitsugaya and her came up with all sorts of ideas and stories. Finally they had settled on one and they both agreed Hitsugaya should do most of the talking since she was new to interviews.

Then there was another issue. How was she to introduce her fiancé to her family, especially Ichigo? It was hard enough Karin had to keep more than one secret from her family, but to lie to them about her present and future, it was getting hard for Karin to even believe a word she says about herself. She was weaving a whole lie just to protect her family.

Just then a knock came upon her door. Karin placed her drink on her coffee table and got up. As she opened the door, a man in a chauffer suit stood with a dress bag in his hand and a box present on hand.

"Ms. Kurosaki Karin?" He asked.

Karin blinked. "Yes?"

"This is for you, a present and gift from Master Hitsugaya Toushirou. He requests you wear it tonight for the dinner and interview." The chauffer handed the dress bag and box over to Karin.

"And he also requests that you leave a copy of your apartment key with me."

"Whatever for?" Karin tilted her head to the side.

"From tonight onwards, Kurosaki Karin is to live with the Hitsugayas at the mansion. Tonight, a few servants will enter your apartment and begin packing your belongings. Tomorrow morning we will confirm with you all your personal items and we will proceed to bringing it over to the mansion." The chauffer spoke with great steadiness and tone in this voice.

Karin stared at the man in disbelief.

* * *

Hitsugaya laid back in his office hair and stared at the ceiling. For the last half an hour, he had been staring and sighing. Next to him laying on the floor was Hyourinmaru sleeping. Just then, he felt his phone vibrate in his pocket. He reached into his pant's pocket and pulled it out.

"Hello?" He placed his mobile at his ear.

"What the hell is this all about?" Karin's voice boomed into his ear.

Hitsugaya pulled the phone away from his ear. "What do you mean Kurosaki?"

"Don't Kurosaki me, wise ass! I'm being verbally forced out of my home by your stiff board on the other side of my door! When were you going to tell me I was going to be living with you?" Karin yelled into the phone. Hyourinmaru lifted his head up, wondering what was all that noise going on. Hitsugaya merely placed the phone centimeters away from his ear as Karin ranted.

"Are you done?" Hitsugaya lazily asked.

"No I never will be. I am not leaving my apartment till I wed you understood?" Karin yelled again.

"Look Karin, it is not like I want you to come live with me on such notice but our affair was quite a short notice. You can't expect to have time on your side nor have you call the shots." Hitsugaya coolly replied. He could feel Karin's angry breaths through the phone. He smirked.

"Besides, after yesterday's stunt, we'll have more time together if you want and no interruptions," Hitsugaya jeered.

"You asshole! Here I thought I could live with you!" Karin shouted.

"Look the only reason why I am asking you to stay over is because we need to get to know each other more than what we currently know and don't know. If we are to put on a show, we should at least put on a good one, a convincing one." Hitsugaya explained, deciding to discard his jerk side.

He waited for Karin's reply but it never came. All he could hear was her breathing.

"You should have at least discussed it with me first." Karin growled darkly.

"You would have still said no." Hitsugaya answered.

"I would have at least given it some thought rather than freaking out like this." Karin sighed with annoyance.

"I haven't even had the chance to tell my family about my engagement to you. How do you think they will take it when they find out I am living with you?" Karin said.

Hitsugaya lifted his legs onto his table and pushed his chair back. Hyourinmaru got up and headed over to his large bowl of water at the corner of the office.

"I've arranged a dinner for your family over at my Mansion tomorrow night so you could introduce them to me." Hitsugaya replied her.

Karin could feel her patience wearing thin. He was doing things without telling her and here she thought she had an understanding with him yesterday. She pressed the phone against her ear.

"No, I will not let this dinner happen without you telling me what else you are keeping from me. I thought we reached an understanding yesterday. Why are you doing things or arranging events without consulting me?" Karin yelled.

"It is not like you have any idea how to cope with this lifestyle." Hitsugaya coldly reply.

Karin felt a branch inside her snap. _Did he just fucking insult me? _

"Look here Hitsugaya-sama, I am going to be your wife so whatever you do, you have to consult me too. Just because I am not married or mated to you yet doesn't give you every right to shove me around like this. You got me fucking clear?"

Hitsugaya remained silent.

"What the fuck is wrong with you today? You were a lot nicer to me yesterday. Why the sudden hundred and eighty degrees turn? Did you just plan this all last night or something?" Karin demanded.

_I don't have to listen to this. _Hitsugaya rolled his eyes.

"Just pack your bags and get ready for tonight," and with that, Hitsugaya hung up his call. Hyourinmaru looked up from his water bottle and turned to face his master.

Just then, Matsumoto entered the office with Hitsugaya's usual afternoon tea.

"Is everything alright, Hitsugaya-sama?" Matsumoto asked as she placed the tray on Hitsugaya's desk.

"Everything's fine." Hitsugaya replied coolly.

Karin felt her insides burn at the sound of the click, the click of hanging up on someone over the phone. _That bastard… just who the hell he think he is huh?! _

She slammed her house phone on the coffee table and got up. She marched to her front door and opened it, the chauffer still there.

"Tell your Master he can go and screw himself!" Karin then slammed the door in the chauffer's face.

"But that would be a rather awkward thing to relay to Hitsugaya-sama," The chauffer said to the door.

* * *

Dinner was uneventful. Although Karin loved the dress because it looked absolutely stunning on her but the fact she was forced to wear it by none other than Hitsugaya himself frustrated her. It felt like as if he already had his hands on her body and was mocking her about it. The moment she got into the limo, she refused to say a word to Hitsugaya. The only conversation she had with him was when he asked her what she wanted from the menu in the restaurant. During the whole main course, Karin remained quiet, ignoring everything he said.

Hitsugaya knew she was really mad at him and it looked like she was not going to be so easy to be forgiven by. At first he thought she would cool off by dessert but it seemed that she was still burning hot. It was partially getting on his nerves and at the same time, worrying him because people were starting to look at them for being so quiet at the dinner table.

"Can you at least talk to me?" Hitsugaya took his napkin and wiped his lips. Karin had her eyes gazing firmly on her ice cream. _I am ignoring you…as I did for the last what…hour?_

"You can't just not talk to me, we have an interview to go to in about half an hour." Hitsugaya sat back in his seat and adjusted his tie. Karin snapped her eyes at him and then looked back at her ice cream. She scooped her ice cream and took a bite.

_Ignoring…_

"Can you not tell my chauffer to relay profanities to me in future?" Hitsugaya spoke.

Karin felt her lips tug at the side. So the stiff board really did relay the message.

"I had to come up with a lie to tell my sister what went on between us." Hitsugaya placed his napkin on the table.

_Good for you. _

Hitsugaya frowned deeply as he noticed Karin's smirk. It was starting to get on his nerves. If she was going to embarrass him by not talking to him at all at a public restaurant then by all means he had every right to embarrass her.

* * *

Hitsugaya sat confidently in his seat while Karin shifted uncomfortably in hers. They had entered a large room with just three grand looking chairs in the middle of the room. Opposite was a suit clad in a bright red suit with her golden hair bun up and her black glasses with sharp ends. She had a note pad in hand, a tape recorder and a camera sat up behind her. She looked about in her early thirties.

"Shall we begin, Hitsugaya-sama?" The lady in red looked up from her notepad and adjusted her glasses. Karin frowned lightly. The lady just looked straight at her fiancé and completely ignored her.

"Go ahead." Hitsugaya laced his fingers together and placed them on his lap. Karin glanced at him. She still refused to talk to him. She would only talk to him while they were acting. Backstage, she was going to be silent as usual.

The lady flipped her notepad and cleared her throat. She looked at the cameraman behind the camera and nodded at him. A red light lights up at the top of the camera.

"So I will be asking a number of questions and both are addressed to both of you, feel free to answer any of them at your own time." The lady smiled like the treasure cat. Karin found it sickening.

"So I heard we will be hearing wedding bells soon? I'm sure both of you are very excited."

"Oh we're elated," Hitsugaya smiled.

"Very." Karin's voice shook. The lady looked at Karin. "Sorry, it's my first time in an interview so a bit…nervous."

The lady burst out laughing.

"It's okay. First timers are always intimidated especially with the camera. Trust me, the camera is so I don't miss out anything from the interview. It's not going to be aired anywhere." The lady reassured Karin.

_Thank god…_

Karin smiled uneasily and tucked her hair behind her ear.

"My dear Karin will soon warm up to the camera. She's always shy at first, that's what she was like when I first met her." Hitsugaya placed his hand on Karin's knee. Karin's eyes swept straight to his hand that gently caressed her knee slowly. Her dress ended only a few centimeters away from her knee. His hand sent shivers up her thighs. She looked over at him as he held a smile.

"Oh I see, and how was she like when she opened up?" The lady straightened her jacket.

"She's loud at times but I guess that's what attracts me to her. She never fails to speak her mind or stand up to me when need be." Hitsugaya threw a wink at the camera and laughed. Karin froze at the sound of Hitsugaya's laugh. She had only heard him chuckle or as much laugh a little during their intimacy but the laugh that surfaced was loud and so different from him.

"Who would you say is the dominant one in the relationship?" The lady scribbled down in her paper.

Hitsugaya looked over at Karin. His eyes signaled her to talk. Karin softly bit her lip.

"Well I'd say we're evenly match but in bed, she call the shots. She can be quite aggressive." Hitsugaya headed up Karin's leg and made small circles on her thigh. Karin swallowed hard at Hitsugaya's advance. Instantly she wished for a dark room, a bed and the two of them semi-naked, caressing one another's skin. The warmth of his body pressing against her back, the cool aura emitted from his blood as she indulges in its richness, the intoxicating smell of his skin as she breathes in the crook of his neck, it was so alluring that it was starting to take over Karin's desires. What he was doing to her right now, teasing her lightly, making her remember what he could do to her, it was making Karin wish so hard that she could have him back at her apartment alone with the rain outside.

"I see we have a little tigress here," the lady laughed.

"Now you know why I'm madly in love with her," Hitsugaya reached for Karin's hand and laced his fingers with hers.

"Ms. Kurosaki Karin, what did you first think of him when you saw him?" The lady asked.

Karin hesitated for a few seconds before opening her mouth. "Well, I thought he was a jerk. He was trying to pull a stunt on me but being…the shy one…I tried to get away. He's quite a persuasive man."

_What the hell am I saying? _Karin thought to herself.

"And what do you think of him now?"

"I still think he's a jerk," Karin laughed and smirked at Hitsugaya.

"That's my girl," Hitsugaya grinned and patted the top of her hand with his other hand.

"Mr. Hitsugaya. Your whole family are Vampires, how do you think Ms. Kurosaki will adjust to the change since she's a mix breed of a witch and werewolf?"

"Oh I think she will adjust fine. She and my sister share the same music idol so I can hear them go on all day. As for the cultural mix, having a mate from a different culture will help bond other races together. And in hopes, promote a more liberated mix of races. I guess you could say this relationship has more than just one thing coming. I think mix races are pretty exotic and if I may add, cool." Hitsugaya gave his answer.

"And you Ms. Kurosaki? I was told your family has no idea of this engagement yet?"

"Well I am sure they will know before this interview is published. My fiancé has invited them over for dinner tomorrow evening so I can introduce to them my future husband and mate." Karin pulled on a loving smile and leaned closer to Hitsugaya, and he too leaned closer to her.

"Meet the parents I see," the lady laughed.

"You could say that," Hitsugaya nodded.

"As you know, Hitsugaya-sama, your family branches out to a powerful extended family. Have they been notified about this joyous occasion?"

"Oh they've been notified."

"And everyone is eager to know, how did you two meet?"

"Well we met at a private club. I came home a week earlier from overseas and I thought of dropping by at the club for a while. That was when I saw Karin. It took just about the whole night to get her to be a little more open with me. I guess you could say we hit it off right after I got her to tell me her name." Hitsugaya spoke confidently.

"I hope you don't mind me saying this but is it not quite a too short a time to know each other before wanting to get married?"

"Ever heard of Vegas Marriage?" Karin spoke up. Recently Vegas Marriage was the term for quick shot marriages. It was not exactly a reputable way to get married but it was recently getting very popular. The only thing difference between her marriage and a Vegas Marriage was that hers would be a hundred times grander.

"Yes, I have."

"I guess we are a little something like that. I know it sounds a bit weird at first, but Toushirou and I just know we are for one another. At first a rush marriage sounds ridiculous to me but now being in this position of being head over heels, it seems perfectly normal and fine."

"What does your family say of this marriage, Hitsugaya-sama?"

"Well believe it or not, a family member of mine was the one who match made us. Apparently he felt we were meant to be and true enough, here we are," Hitsugaya answered. Karin swallowed hard at the subtle mention of Urahara in the statement.

"So where will you guys be flying off on your honey moon?"

Karin felt her heart take a leap. _Honey Moon?! _

"Well I meant it to be a secret, and it will stay as one for my honey," Hitsugaya turned his head toward Karin and smiled lovingly at her. Karin let out a subtle nervous laugh.

* * *

Karin took off her earrings while in the waiting room. Hitsugaya had gone off to sign some documents for the interview before they could leave. The interview was so far something Karin could handle. It was the start of a lie, a really big lie but maybe in time she could master it and fool just about the whole world.

_Who am I kidding…I'm lying to myself…then again, maybe that's the first step to really lying. _Karin thought as she sat on the couch. She had decided that giving Hitsugaya the silent treatment was bound to wear off. Sooner or later she had to talk to him, no point carrying on the treatment further. Just then, the door opened and in walked in Hitsugaya with his brown blazer hung over his shoulder, revealing his white-collar long sleeve shirt and brown vest. His piercing teal eyes shot at her with a smirk. Karin stared at him with a confused look. He stood at the door with a grin and tucked his hand into his pocket.

"Well?" Karin asked, "Can we go yet?"

"Of course. Ladies first," Hitsugaya stood aside. Karin lifted an eyebrow at him. She got up and walked toward the door. Just as she was next to him, he grabbed her arm and leaned toward her ears. His lock of hair that hung over in front of his eyes brushed against her ear.

"Next time, warn me when you are going to fantasize about us semi-naked. It's hard to keep a straight face, especially during an interview." Hitsugaya whispered huskily into her ear. Karin's eyes widened in shock and her feet froze to the floor.

"H-How did"-

"I know?" Hitsugaya completed her sentence.

"We drank each other's blood and had sex, so now we share a telepathic bond. I can hear your thoughts now." Hitsugaya smiled. During the whole interview, he could see and feel the rising desire in Karin, which made it all the more difficult for him to control himself. He knew that they both weren't in love. They just wanted each other for their body and blood, to feed their lust that was born from their mistake.

"And I can hear yours?" Karin asked as she turned her head and looked up at him straight in the eyes.

"Can you hear my thoughts?" Hitsugaya turned the question around.

Karin stared at him, concentrated hard, hoping to hear the slightest words from him. Nothing.

"It's normal for males to establish a telepathic platform before females after consummation." Hitsugaya explained.

"Why?" Karin took a step back. "Is it something to do with different gender or something?" She asked further.

"Males are naturally more sexually driven than females so therefore males have a quicker ability to establish this telepathic platform." Hitsugaya explained haughtily.

Karin tilted her head up. _Typical of males… Perverted as always. _

"I heard that." Hitsugaya looked smug.

"It was intentional." Karin stated._ Now quit reading my thoughts jackass… _Sure that he heard her last thought, Karin shook off Hitsugaya's hold on her and strode off.

* * *

**Hey guys, sorry I haven't updated in a long while. I am in the middle of preproduction for my major final project so things are going to go really slow haha**

**I've been sleeping so late and I have just recovered from a very bad flu. No it's not H1N1 haha  
**

**Please keep those reviews coming so at least I know that I still have your support in seeing this story through. It will be a big motivation for me while I am doing my work. **

**I love you guys and just so you know, I love how 'Someone For Me' is going. Well sort of. It is still at the beginning. :} it's coming along. **

**/Edit. Wow I made a major mistake earlier. If some of you got confused, it is my fault. Before editing, I indicated that Karin's family already knew then later as you read further down, they have no idea. I am so sorry. I was suppose to take out the first paragraph when typing it but forgot to when I published it. I hope now things are not so confusing anymore. Karin's family still have yet to meet Hitsugaya and know about her engagement.  
**


	8. Chapter 8: Walking on broken glass

**In case this may have caused some confusion, this chapter is base on the night of their return from the interview. Hitsugaya has yet to meet Karin's family. That would be in the next chapter.**  
**In chapter 7, Karin was told by Hitsugaya's servants that she would be staying over at the manor.**

_**"From tonight onwards, Kurosaki Karin is to live with the Hitsugayas at the mansion. Tonight, a few servants will enter your apartment and begin packing your belongings. Tomorrow morning we will confirm with you all your personal items and we will proceed to bringing it over to the mansion." The chauffer spoke with great steadiness and tone in his voice. - Chapter 7.**_

**I'm not saying all of you will get confused but some of you might since it has been a long time since I updated. Some of you might have forgotten what happened in the previous chapters. **

**Enjoy!**

**

* * *

**Chapter 8

"Wait…I'm s-sleeping…in his room?" Karin stuttered. Hinamori nodded happily. She proceeded to open Hitsugaya's bedroom door as Karin held her breath. How could she be sharing the same room, not to mention sleep in the same bed as the bastard? The door opened to reveal a very high maintained and awfully large room. Karin felt her breath swooped away as her eyes fell in awe. The bed was king sized with royal gold frames. The mattress was of pure white along with the pillows and blanket while the bed covers were of off white cream. The whole bedroom, or suite, was fully carpeted the colour of light beige. Right across her was a large balcony door that led out to a balcony facing a large tree. Back in the room, near the balcony door was a long couch and a large chair of Royal English style, cream white with gold patterns.

"I see he is a big fan of gold and white," Karin studied the room, temporarily forgetting her problem.

"Hitsugaya-kun is into the royal style." Hinamori said as she stepped into the room. Karin followed her behind. As she stepped into the room, Hitsugaya's scent flooded Karin's senses and her want for him to show up immediately became the very top on her list.

"The servants have changed the sheets and blanket for Hitsugaya-kun and you." Hinamori smiled. Karin shook her head, now remembering what she was so against about.

"Shouldn't I be sleeping in a separate room? You know…only married couples sleep together? We're not married yet." Karin said nervously.

"Oh, in our eyes you guys are already married. The ceremony or as you call it, celebration, is just to make it official." Hinamori answered. "Humans are much more formal in these situations, yes?"

Karin stared at her a little, trying to process everything. Basically couples can sleep together and do what the hell they want without going through the wedding first?

"I…I believe so, yes." Karin answered.

"I wish to know more of the human culture. I have always found their traditions interesting. People may think we are entirely different from them, which in some ways is true but we are almost similar. You still have to meet and honor both the male and female's family." Hinamori commented.

"I see," Karin said slowly.

"Are my clothes here?" Karin asked. Hinamori nodded. "The servants have already sorted out all your clothes in Hitsugaya-kun's walk in wardrobe. However the rest of your belongings are back in your apartment. We will collect them tomorrow," Hinamori answered.

_Did she say walk in? _Karin's eyes widened. Then it was only Karin realized she had not seen any cabinets in the room except a large door. _Could that be? _

"I shall leave you to familiarize yourself with the bedroom. After all it is now yours too. Hitsugaya-kun will be up in a moment. Goodnight, Karin-chan. I shall see you in the morning!" Hinamori turned on her heel smiling widely to herself as she exited the room. Karin lifted an eyebrow at Hitsugaya's sister. The girl seemed really happy of Karin being here. She barely knew her and the girl was so warm and welcoming.

_Still this doesn't help me one bit. _Karin rubbed the back of her neck. The whole ride back to the manor was annoying and yet arousing. She kept thinking of Hitsugaya and her getting things hot and heavy no matter how many times she suppressed those thoughts and images down. And as she glanced over at Hitsugaya, he kept his eyes out the window, sometimes he grinned to himself. It questioned her many times on his smug look though he never once looked at her since they stepped into the limo. She kept clearing her throat violently to drown out the moans she was trying so hard to suppress. It was strange how Hitsugaya had not even acknowledged the noise she was making. Or maybe he had.

As the door closed behind Hinamori, Karin walked over to the bed and flung her bag carelessly on the bed. With her hand on the gold frame, she slowly walked around the bed. The bed belonged to Hitsugaya. He slept on that bed, most probably half naked. Karin shook her head. _Bad Karin…_But to think of him lying there, most probably caressing her body, in a royal suite, it pricked Karin's skin with guilty pleasures.

Karin turned around and faced the walk in door. "Guess I should check out my clothes," Karin mumbled to herself. She stood in front of the door and with two hands, opened the white door.

"Oh my…god…" Karin felt her heart dropped in awe. Before her was a walk in wardrobe twice the size of her apartment, not to mention there was a second level. The first level consisted of mostly bottom clothing, shoes and accessories. In the middle of the floor was a large glass casing with different sections. Karin slowly made her way towards the case and leaned over it. There were several neckties all rolled and aligned neatly. Next to the ties were at least twenty watches of top brands. Beside the watches were chokers and bracelets. Karin felt her eyes widen every second with shock. Karin turned and noticed that one quarter of the first floor was cleared out for her clothing. She looked up to the second floor and noticed all the jackets and blazers in one section. She turned to her right and noticed all shirts, ranging from casual to formal. Behind her were special made glass cabinets holding five full formal attires. To her left was another glass cabinet holding what looked like to be at least ten different motorcycle helmets.

_He has a bike? _Karin wondered. It humored her how this wardrobe was bigger than his bedroom. _He must like to dress up. _Karin shook her head. It saddened her that a man was able to have his clothes fill up one tenth of the wardrobe and not a woman.

* * *

Hitsugaya opened the wine fridge. He had already shed his blazer. He lifted his arm up to take a look at the time. It was already eleven. He had already ordered the servants to have an early night.

"Hitsugaya-sama, shall I deliver the wine to your bedroom?" Matsumoto entered the kitchen. She had her nightdress on and her robe over her. Her hair was pulled up into a messy bun.

Without turning to look at her, Hitsugaya proceeded to take out a wine bottle and close the wine fridge.

"I'm fine on my own, thanks for offering Matsumoto," Hitsugaya placed the bottle on the kitchen table top and bent down to take out a silverware tray. He looked up and took down two wine glasses.

"The blood dropper is in the wine fridge top left corner shelf." Matsumoto lifted her her head and rested her gentle eyes on her master. Hitsugaya sighed.

"She and I aren't going to consummate tonight Matsumoto, she won't like blood in her drink," Hitsugaya spoke solemnly.

"Really? I thought she would be accustomed to blood after having a taste of yours," Matsumoto teased. Hitsugaya turned to her sharply, his eyes turned defensive.

"Relax, only I know in this household. Youruichi-dono informed me." Matsumoto placed her hand up.

"She thought it would be best to inform someone in this household just in case we need one more person to cover up when the situation is in dire." Matsumoto folded her arms across her chest softly.

"So do you think I am not the best man you brought me up to be?" Hitsugaya leaned against the counter. Matsumoto had always spoke highly of him and one of the reasons for him being so mature and serious was so he could live up to her expectations. He looked up to her as a friend and family, someone important in his life. To fail her expectations would disappoint him greatly.

Matsumoto laughed softly. Hitsugaya looked at her a little in disbelief. Matsumoto unfolded her arms and proceeded to her master. She placed a kind hand on the side of his face and the other hand on the side of his head, patting his soft white hair.

"Sometimes we break rules to find some happiness. I of all people should know that," Matsumoto smiled before pulling Hitsugaya to her gently, which Hitsugaya willingly let, and placing a kiss on his forehead. Matsumoto pulled back and smiled lovingly.

"Take care and goodnight," Matsumoto turned and left the kitchen. Hitsugaya watched her leave. He smiled to himself, something he normally hid from people.

* * *

Hitsugaya opened his bedroom door. He poked his head inside first before pulling his body in and closing the door. The sound of running water was the only song in his bedroom. On his bed were Karin's handbag and her scarf on the couch. He headed toward the balcony and carefully placed the tray on the table in front of the couch. He then opened to open the balcony doors, allowing the night wind to rush in and lift the thin inner curtains up in the air. He turned and headed back to his bedroom door. As he loosened his tie, he closed his bedroom door shut.

"Ah shit!" Came Karin's voice. Hitsugaya turned to his bathroom door.

"Fuck!" Karin cursed as she rubbed her eyes as the water continued running. She had forgotten she had shampoo on her hands and her eye was itchy. Caught up in getting the shampoo out of her eye, she had not heard the bathroom door open.

"Are you okay?"

Karin whipped around and swung her arm at the trespasser.

"Hey watch it! This is dry clean only!" Hitsugaya yelled. Karin, with her head still bowed, she looked carefully to see Hitsugaya with his hands up in defense or more like to protect his suit.

Instead of answering him, Karin resumed to rubbing her eyes.

"What happened?" Hitsugaya asked as he lowered his arms, watching Karin turned around and lift her head up to the showerhead.

"I got shampoo in my eyes, that's what." Karin flooded her eyes with water. After a few more seconds, Karin let out a sigh of relief as the pain receded. She lowered her head and turned to Hitsugaya.

"Be careful," Hitsugaya scoffed.

Karin rolled her eyes and decided to resume to washing her hair when suddenly she turned around and hugged herself.

"Hello! Privacy!" Karin shouted.

Now it was Hitsugaya's turn to roll his eyes. "I've already seen you naked. What's the difference with this?"

"Since you can read my thoughts. Get out!" Karin pointed to the door before snapping her arm back over her chest.

"This is ridiculous. This is my bathroom. I come in as I please." Hitsugaya scowled at Karin.

"It is mine now too," Karin glared back.

"I own this manor. You don't." Hitsugaya said in a dangerous tone that pissed Karin off further and strangely, turned her on. Not thinking of the pleasure side that always haunted her, Karin reached for the knob and turned it. The water flow stopped and Karin pushed open the glass door.

"Fine, if I can't bathe in private, I'll go find a guest bathroom to bathe in." Karin snapped. She turned to the towel rack and was about to reach for a towel when Hitsugaya slapped her hand away. Karin gaped at him and then narrowed her eyes at him. _So he wants to be childish about it eh? _

"Okay then, I'll just have to use you," Karin grabbed hold of Hitsugaya's vest and pulled him toward her. In a blink of an eye, Karin had her arms around his neck and her wet body rubbed against his front. Hitsugaya was at loss for words as she grabbed his hands and ran them up and down her arms. Like a snaked being charmed, Karin swayed against him, rubbing her wet hair against his neck, water dripping into his collar.

Like the world had come into a strange plane, Hitsugaya felt his insides explode with desperation to escape. Quickly regaining ground, Hitsugaya pulled his hands away from her.

"My suit!" He looked down at his wet vest and pants. Karin smoothed her wet hair back and placed her hands on her hips. Hitsugaya reached to his neck and wiped away the water.

"Thanks," Karin tiptoed and grabbed the towel from the rack. With her head held out high, she wrapped the towel around her body and walked out of the bathroom.

* * *

Hitsugaya ruffled his wet hair with his towel as he stepped out of the bathroom with long blue sweat pants and a long sleeves dark blue T-shirt. He glanced over his room to find Karin, only to see a soft rise and fall movement on his bed. He lowered his towel as he watched a dozed of Karin on his bed. She was dressed in a pair of long black fitting cotton pants that flaunted her legs and a loose beige tank top. Her back faced Hitsugaya, her hands tucked under his pillow. Hitsugaya sighed and returned to his bathroom to brush his teeth. Moments after, he came out of his bathroom and switched off his bathroom lights. A shifting sound alerted Hitsugaya and he turned to see Karin curled up into a prawn. Her arms hugged her body tightly. Without a moment's hesitation, he went round to Karin's side. The next thing that caught his eyes was the peaceful looking face she carried in her sleep. She may have a few frowns appearing and disappearing but after all she had been through, it was not a wonder. Careful not to wake her, he slipped his arm under her legs and lifted them up. Gently he pulled his blanket from underneath her. Quietly, he lowered and straightened her legs. He lifted the blanket up high and pulled it up a little. With caution, he covered her and tucked her in with his blanket.

After securing her with the blanket, he noticed a sign of relief glowed on Karin's sleeping face. Instead of going to bed immediately, Hitsugaya remained still, watching her. His hand slowly reached over to her cheek and slowly, his thumb caressed her soft skin. Like a moment stopped in time, a night without pleasures, for the first time, he saw how peaceful she looked when she was asleep. Sure he slept with her once but he never took notice of her sleeping face. It was so different from when she was awake. He moved his hand up to her hair and stroked her head tenderly. A small smile escaped his lips as he watched her. The flowery scent of his shampoo lifted off her skin as the wind blew strongly into the room. Strangely tonight, he had not craved for the lustful taste of her body. He merely wanted her company.

Hitsugaya got up and took one last look at Karin before making his way towards his bedroom door. Just as he was about to place his hand on his bedroom door handle, a sleepy voice spoke up.

"Where are you going?"

Hitsugaya turned around to see Karin slowly shifting herself round to face him. Her sleepy face so harmless and clam.

"Going to the guest bedroom," Hitsugaya answered.

"For?" Karin snuggled her head into the pillow deeper.

"To sleep." Hitsugaya said softly.

Karin felt more warmth grace her body.

"You sleep here. It is your bedroom." Karin spoke softly.

"It's yours too," Hitsugaya folded his arms, his face with little expression. Karin sighed with a faint smile. Hitsugaya could have sworn the moon temporarily lit her face just for him to see her smile.

"I could use your company," Karin said.

Hitsugaya stared at her a little longer, contemplating. She was inviting him to sleep next to her on his own bed.

"Are you sure?" Hitsugaya whispered.

Karin yawned and her hand appeared from under the blanket. She rubbed her eyes and stretched her legs under the warm blanket.

"Positive," Karin yawned. Hitsugaya took it, as she was more than sure she wanted him next to her. He made his way to his bed and lifted the blanket. Karin remained still as he slipped under the blanket and lay his body down next to hers. Once he settled down, he stared at the ceiling.

"Well, goodnight. I don't know what you got plan for my family but it better be well planned and convincing. My father may be easily fooled but not my brother, I warn you first." Karin lazily said. Hitsugaya kept his eyes on the ceiling, a solemn expression on his face. He never imagined that he would have to meet the family in such darkness and web of secrets.

* * *

A faint scent of winter flowers flooded Karin's mind softly. She slowly stirred, rubbing her face deeper into her pillow. Streams of light started to pass through the curtains. _That's strange…this doesn't feel like my pillow…_Karin thought drowsily. She lifted her head a little to find half of her body draped over a sleeping Hitsugaya. Her right arm was across his chest, resting by his side. Her right leg was resting comfortably on his legs while her chest lay upon his chest. Karin felt her cheeks tingle as she felt his soft breathing rise up and down against her breasts. It was not that she had not felt his breathing against her. Their breathing was usually rapid, fast and sometimes gasping for air during their night together and certain moments. However what she had right now with him in his bed, it was something entirely different. She found herself studying his face, taking in his heavenly comfort that he gave her. She felt strangely safe, secure and funnily, happy. His face was at a slight angle away from her, his hair disheveled and his teal eyes hidden away by his eyelids. Karin lowered her head till her chin rested against this shoulder.

_Am I…. starting to fall in love? _Karin wondered to herself. _Can I even love another man? _

Karin lowered her eyelids. _Please don't let me hurt again… I'm scared…more than you ever know. _

As slumber finally took place over Karin, an aching heart beats within a body. _I'm scared too._

_

* * *

_

**Hey guys, sorry for the short chapter. This is sort of my welcome back chapter to myself are being away from fanfiction for so long. I am now in the editing stage of my project so I finally have some time to continue my 'How Do you explain us" and finish "Someone for me" which by the way is still at work. **

**Thank you for the reviews and the support. It means a lot to me that you guys enjoy reading what I write. Even after spending to long of a time away from fanfiction, I am still in love with Bleach and Hitsugaya x Karin so much that my love for writing this story has not disappeared. **

**And I hope you guys like how I take this modern vampire approach. I promise you more things will come their way and we'll start to see more of Karin's witch and werewolf side soon enough.  
**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

**Hitsugaya**

I picked up several of the sketches of designs that lay neatly on my table. It was morning and I had gotten myself up early at eight am to finish what work I needed to complete before the dinner. I looked through all my designs. I chucked them aside. Not one of them looked complete or good enough for me. Ever since I returned from overseas, all my designs had not looked good to me. Something did not fit right. I leaned back in my chair, dressed in simple pair of jeans and a white T-shirt. I looked down to see Hyourinmaru busy lapping up water from his bowl. The whole morning that dumb dog had so desperately wanted to see who was in my room. I prevented him. The last thing I need was for Karin to wake up in shock. Surely no one wanted a wet lick while in slumber.

I heard Hyourinmaru whined. I looked down to see him staring at me with teal eyes. His jaws opened slightly till it looked like a smile. His tail started to sweep my floor. I simply shook my head and returned to picking up my pencil. He whimpered again.

"She's sleeping. You can't see her yet." I sighed as I erased a portion of my design. He proceeded to poke his snout at my leg like he wanted me to get off my seat. At first I would ignore him but being such a big dog, he was moving my leg considerably to the point I couldn't draw straight.

"Stop that Hyourinmaru." I put my pencil down and pushed his head away. Instead of listening to me, he nudged his big head against my leg. He made this weird grumbling sound and looked at me with those big eyes.

"He wants you to take him for a walk," I heard Hinamori. I looked up to see Hinamori enter in a yellow sundress with her hair let down. She always looked nicer with her hair let down than bun up. I thought she looked livelier. In her hands she had a toast. She took a bite of it and smiled.

"Good morning, Hinamori," I greeted as she closed my office door behind her. "And no, I won't take this big lug for a walk."

Hyourinmaru turned around and pranced over to her with his usual foolish smile. Hinamori bent down and put her hand holding her toast away from him. She kissed him on the head and let him kiss her back. I cringed.

"Aww, I love your morning kisses," Hinamori cooed. Doggy kisses, disgusting.

"And why not?" Hinamori returned her attention back to me and stood up. "Because I've got work to do and I don't want to be taken for a walk by him."

That dog had grown incredibly fast. It would soon be me he would be taking for a walk, not the other way around. The last thing I needed was a photograph of me being dragged by a psycho unicorn happy dog.

"He's really not difficult. In fact, he's very obedient outside. He's just goofy like this inside with people he knows." Hinamori hopped onto the side of my desk and took another bite of her toast. She lowered her toast to my mouth. I took a bite and returned to my designs. Then I heard the familiar whine again.

"Neh…he really wants you to take him for a walk," Hinamori poked my shoulder. Which vampire prince would take a dog for a walk? Maybe I am a bit too high on my shoulders.

"No," I simply said. Another whine.

"He wants some time with his Master. After all he didn't get to sleep next to you last night since we locked him up in the back and Karin was in your bedroom." Hinamori pointed out.

"No," I said again. I reached for my ruler.

"Look at him. He really wants his Master's attention. He promises he will be a good dog outside. Right boy?" Hinamori nudged lightly on Hyourinmaru's head. I lowered my pencil and reached for my cup of coffee. I shifted my sights to Hinamori's face. I regretted it. She was giving me her sad pouts that always got me to get her whatever she liked or whatever she wanted me to do for her and with her. I could say no, I could say I was really busy, but that pout, it always reminded me of her past. It was that pout that she gave me when I got her back on her feet after her painful heartbreak. Now she uses it to make me a sucker.

"I hate it when you do that," I sighed in defeat. Hinamori squealed in delight and wrapped her arms around my neck tightly. She always knew that worked, she knew I would take the bait and be the sucker for her. She planted kisses on top of my head and ruffled my hair with her face.

"I'll go get his leash," She hopped off my table and Hyourinmaru jogged behind her as she headed out of my office.

I groaned. The things I did for her.

"Ah? Hitsugaya-sama? You're taking Hyourinmaru for a walk?" Matsumoto looked very surprised at me as I put on my Timberland shoes while Hinamori was at the gate playing with Hyourinmaru.

"Afraid so." I replied her as I tied my shoelaces. Matsumoto stood at the doorway with a cup of tea in her hands. Her hair was tied up and her apron was over her clothes. After some thought processing, she grinned.

"Hinamori got you didn't she?" She laughed.

"Who else?" I sighed as I got up.

"You know, you could get the servants to follow you. They could walk him for you while you just follow them behind." Matsumoto suggested. It was a good idea but that would make Hinamori sad. I still owed her an apology for yelling at her the other day. The woman could never stay mad at me. In fact I think she had already forgotten about what happened. Still, I could never be that of a cheapskate. I had to be genuine.

"No, I'll walk him." I cleared my throat. Matsumoto offered her freshly brewed tea to me. I took a little sip before returning it back to her.

"I'll be back in say ten minutes?" I said.

"Hinamori usually stays out a lot longer than that but whatever pleases you, Hitsugaya-sama," Matsumoto suppressed her giggle. I headed over to Hinamori and the moment Hyourinmaru saw me, he got onto his feet. She handed me Hyourinmaru leash and a plastic bag.

"Hinamori-sama, here's your hat." A servant came over to her and passed her a yellow hat.

"Thank you!" Hinamori smiled and took the cap. She put it on and adjusted it. I looked at her strangely. She had a pair of white gloves on with a purse in hand.

"You're coming?" I asked.

"I thought I tag along. I need to pick up a few things from the grocery stores nearby." Hinamori answered.

"You could just ask the servants to get it for you." I simply said.

"I fancy a walk with my Nii-sama," Hinamori replied before proceeding to open the gate. I stared down at my hand with the leash. I looked down at my other hand holding a plastic bag.

"What's this for?" I raised the plastic bag.

Hinamori turned around. "To pick up his poop," she smiled. I looked at her with disbelief. There was no way I am going to pick up a dog's dump.

"Have fun!" Matsumoto sang behind me.

I had to admit I was entirely wrong about my pre judgment of Hyourinmaru. He had got to be the best dog I've ever met and apparently owned, to walk. The moment we left the gates and crossed the street to the park, Hyourinmaru lost his goofy grin and composed himself in a dignified manner. His eyes showed little emotion for passing barking dogs. He barely made contact with other dogs as they came up to sniff him. He simply ignored them or turned his head the other way.

He walked at a comfortable pace beside me while I watched other owners kept having to pull at their dog's leash to stop them from walking too far ahead or too slow. He hardly uttered a bark while other dogs drove their owners insane while they were trying to have an audible conversation with friends. Hyourinmaru made no move to attack any squirrels that scurried across the ground or jump for any Frisbees that flew over his head. I've seen him gone at Frisbees at home in the yard with Hinamori but outside, it was like he blocked all of them out. I was truly surprised at his composure. And when it came to his dump. He simply finished his business and sat one side patiently for me to pick up his poop and throw it away. As much as I had no wish to touch it even with the intervention of the plastic, I done so and got rid of the vile contents along with the plastic. Other than that little cringing moment, I had a peaceful walk with Hyourinmaru while Hinamori walked ahead. I glanced at my watch several times. I had been walking with the fellow for over half an hour.

"Hitsugaya-kun, I'll be in here!" Hinamori waved over to me as she stood outside Paterson's Bakery. I gave her a nod and slowly made my way over to the bench right outside the bakery. I took a seat and Hyourinmaru lay on the ground panting. I leaned forward and patted him on the head. I believed he deserved to know his Master enjoyed the walk. Hyourinmaru looked up at me and licked my hand. I think he got the message.

"Good boy," I smiled faintly as Hyourinmaru returned to watching people walk by. I laid my head back and closed my eyes for a bit. I let go of Hyourinmaru's leash knowing he would not get up and run off. I ran my fingers through my hair and felt my sweat trickle down my fingers.

Suddenly my ears picked up a whisper. "Look, it's that arrogant white dog." I opened my eyes and turned to my right to see a couple of older ladies with their smaller dogs. Unaware I was the owner, they sneered at Hyourinmaru. I guess it was because this was my first time walking him and Hinamori had always been doing that job. I looked at them strangely but it seemed to go unnoticed.

"That dog has a serious attitude problem. Last week my little Jasper was simply playing with him. That uncivilized dog turned around and barked so ferociously at my poor dear. Poor innocent Jasper pooped green on the very spot." She told her friends.

Really? Did Hyourinmaru do that? I looked at the boy and he looked like he noticed them too. He eyed the dog that was shivering in the lady's arm. He simply grunted and looked the other way. He kind of reminded me of myself. I had no idea what came over me but I simply leaned forward again and patted him on the head.

"Good boy." I commented. Maybe he and I had quite a bit in common.

"Okay, I've got what I need. I just need to pop in over next door to buy some spices for tonight." Hinamori emerged from the bakery and stood in front of me. She settled a bag of bread next to me and unzipped her wallet.

"Shoot, I don't have enough cash and they don't accept credit cards." She mumbled. I reached into my back pocket and took out a hundred dollar note.

"Here." I passed it to her. Hinamori smiled. She took it and turned on her heel. As she was about to enter the store, a couple of young punks on skateboards skated past her. One of them reached for the hem of her sundress and lifted it up to the point everyone saw Hinamori's underwear. Hinamori jumped in surprise as they laughed and skated away. Assholes. I was about to get up and give them a good painful lesson when Hyourinmaru got up and took off at them at lightning speed.

"What the fuck?! GET LOST YOU FUCKING MUTT!" The one that lifted Hinamori's dress up yelled at Hyourinmaru.

Hyourinmaru lunged at the creep and knocked him off his skateboard. His big body slammed the boy to the ground. He stood over the jerk in an aggressive stance, muscles bulging and sharp canines bearing. The boy lay frozen to the spot. He looked like he was going to urinate in his baggy jeans. The others boys got off their skateboards and were about to head over to their friend when Hyourinmaru simply turned his head to them and let out a ferocious bark followed by a dangerously low growl. His eyes glowed with anger and his face took on a dark threatening expression. Everyone who had witnessed the unruly behaviour of the boys stared on in silence and shock at Hyourinmaru's charge and hold. No one dared moved.

I simply remained when I stood. I was just simply taken aback at my dog's ferocity. I only moved when I heard Hinamori shift. I turned to her and she looked like she was about to cry. Hyourinmaru turned to her and the moment her tears spilled, he barked at the boy angrily and brought his jaws near the boy's face, growling like a provoked wild animal. The boy winced and he too started to cry.

"S-someone! Get this f-freak off me!" He cried. I took Hinamori's hand and sat her down on the bench. I patted her head and looked at her teary eyes. Her face had turned mighty red from embarrassment.

"It's okay. No one is going to laugh at you. The ones that are going to be laughed at are those boys over there." I whispered to her. Hinamori silently nodded as I rubbed the back of her head.

"HELP!" The boy shouted before shutting up as Hyourinmaru growled deeply.

"I think you owe my sister an apology for your idiocy and violation," I crossed over to the boy lying on the ground. The boy turned to me but Hyourinmaru kept his eyes on the boy.

"Is that your mutt? Get that freak off our friend!" The other boys yelled at me. I turned to them.

"Would you like me to set my friend on you too?" I coolly asked. The boys immediately took steps back.

"I thought so." I said.

"Will you apologize?" I turned my attention back to the captured.

"I…I…" The boy stammered.

"Hyourinmaru." I said, believing the boy needed a bit of motivation. Like he seemed to understand, Hyourinmaru raised his head and opened his jaws.

"I'm sorry!!" The boy screamed. I crossed my arms against my chest.

"That's not good enough," I said darkly.

"I'm sorry for lifting your sister's skirt up! I…I won't do it ever again." He shivered.

"And to anyone else." I added.

"And to anyone else! I swear! Just get him off me, please!" The boy cried again, his face gone red.

"That's enough Hyourinmaru," I patted the side of my leg. Hyourinmaru stalked off the boy and walked toward my side. He stopped, turned and sat obediently next to me. He continued to glare at the boy who was being helped up by his friends.

"The next time I catch you pulling that stunt again, I'll let him take your pants off but whether or not your legs will go with it I won't guarantee." I warned. The boys nodded, shit scared, and got up. They grabbed their skateboards and ran off. As soon as they disappeared around the corner, Hyourinmaru trotted over to Hinamori with a slight wag in his tail and sat in between her legs. He rested his snout on her lap and whined at her. It was then I realized how much I had in common with this fellow. He and I were just as protective over her than anyone else.

"T-thank you, Hitsugaya-kun and Hyourinmaru-kun," She wiped her tears away from her cheeks as everyone returned to their work though keeping a weary distance from Hyourinmaru. She placed her hand on Hyourinmaru's head and patted him.

"Don't know what I would do without you two," She tried to laugh. I rubbed the back of my neck.

"Well he did most of the work. I just translated whatever he might have wanted to say to the boy I think," I said as I took a seat next to her. Hyourinmaru began to lick Hinamori's fingers and snuggle his head against her leg.

* * *

I plopped down on the couch in the living room as Hyourinmaru lapped up water from his water bowl. Matsumoto came over to me and passed me a wet towel. I took it and welcome its cool touch as I wiped my face with it.

"You've been gone for over an hour. I presume you had a decent time?" Matsumoto chuckled. Hyourinmaru came over to my feet and collapsed onto the cool marble floor, his head right next to my feet.

"Pretty decent I'd say," I replied as I laid my head back and closed my eyes.

"What's the menu for tonight?" I asked.

"I'll get the list for you," Matsumoto took her leave.

"On second thought, leave it on my desk. I'm going to take a quick shower." I decided. I got up from the chair and whistled. Hyourinmaru got onto his legs and followed me up the stairs. I had to say, I enjoyed his presence. For some reason, his existence sort of assured me I was now not alone. I think I have a friend who not only liked me, but I liked him.

I opened my room door and shut it behind me. I removed my shirt and opened my bathroom door. I left it open as Hyourinmaru started to rub his furry body on my carpet flooring. Then I heard a humming. I turned to my left to see my Jucuzzi filled with water and a fully naked Karin lying submerged in it. I threw my shirt to the side when Karin's head emerged from the water. She breathed in as she pushed her wet hair back,

"Oh that was good," Karin sighed as she laid her head back; unaware I was right behind her.

I quietly walked up to her. I looked down at her, directly above her face.

"Really?" I said. Karin opened her eyes and the shock on her face almost made me laugh. Almost. She quickly tilted her head back and turned around, her hands covering her private areas.

"Toushirou!" She yelled at me, her grey eyes darkened as I sat on the edge of the Jacuzzi.

"Yeah, that's my name. Wanna scream it louder?" I grinned while she returned a scowl. I felt a little cocky.

"Ha-ha, very funny," Karin replied me. "Now get out so I can change back into my clothes."

Just as I was about to reply her, Hyourinmaru came charging into the bathroom. Karin went 'Whoa!" as Hyourinmaru leapt into the Jacuzzi.

"Hyourinmaru!" I scolded as he got water all over the floor. If I had known better, I would have left him outside. Stupid me.

"Aww, hello cutie!" Karin greeted Hyourinmaru as he surprisingly welcomed her with lots of licks on the face. She proceeded to pat him on the head as he sniffed her face.

"That's enough Hyourinmaru, out boy!" I barked. His entrance had gotten more than just water all over the entire floor. Now I saw ornaments that were once decorated at the side of my Jacuzzi floating in the water.

But no, Hyourinmaru chose to ignore me as he sheltered himself in the arms of Karin.

"Out!" I pointed to the floor. He made no move. Karin giggled as rubbed his head against her arm.

"Go on boy," She pushed him a little but he scooted even closer to her.

"Karin, get up and change," I rubbed the bridge of my nose. If she got up, he would most likely follow.

"Alright, alright, pass me a towel," she said. I reached for a towel on the rack and handed it to her. Just as she was reaching out to grab it from me, Hyourinmaru leapt at the towel and before I knew it, I was dragged into the Jacuzzi.

"Stay submerged, I'm getting out." Karin pushed my head down and got up. Of course, who would really stay submerged after getting pushed into the water? I surfaced just as she reached for another towel on the rack. I combed her naked back, from head, to her waist, to her butt down to her feet.

"I said don't look." Karin said as she kept her back against me.

"And what? Miss a dripping wet naked body?" I countered as I got up. Cockiness again. It seemed to have a funny effect on Karin.

"Pervert," Karin wrapped the towel around her body.

"We're men, what do you truly expect from us?" I sarcastically replied her. Karin turned to face me and narrowed her eyes at me.

"You're lucky I haven't punched you in the nuts yet." She jabbed her index finger at my chest.

"Is there any necessity for it?" I drawled.

"As far as I am concerned, just because we're forced to be together doesn't mean we have to really be together behind closed doors." Karin said.

"Of course."

"Good, then I would appreciate you stop staring at me and give me privacy when I'm naked." She finally put her finger to rest.

"Please don't flatter yourself," I rolled my eyes. She stared at me wide eyed.

"Was it not less than a minute ago you said 'And what? Miss a dripping wet naked body?' Hmm?" She mimicked me.

"I said a dripping wet naked body. It applies to all women except you." I replied coolly even though it had not made any sense since I did imply her earlier.

Immediately, Karin dropped her towel in front of me and I got a full frontal profile of her body.

"Really? Except me?" She placed her hands on her hips. I swallowed and held my breath. Water dripped down in between her cleavage and I felt my insides strangle with desperation. My mind was screaming for her as she bent down and picked up her towel from the floor. She wrapped the towel around her and looked down at my jeans.

"Your friend says otherwise," She smirked and left my bathroom. I looked down at my jeans and frowned at the sight.

Damn it. It never lies. To hell with it then.

I marched out of the bathroom and into my walk in wardrobe. Karin turned to face me, her towel still wrapped around her.

"What?" She looked at me but before she could say anything else, I pulled her into me and smashed my lips upon hers while I reached for her towel and yanked it off her. I felt her semi dry breasts rub against my naked chest. I ran my hand all over her naked back and down to her butt. I forced my tongue into her mouth. I needed to feel her. I needed to taste her lips. I needed her so badly.

Half expecting her to knee me in the groin, I was surprised when she pressed herself against my groin and kissed me back with equal amount of force. She wrapped her arms around my neck as she released her lips from my hungry mouth and trailed kisses down my jaw line to my neck. I tilted my head back a little and closed my eyes as I indulged in her touch and lips. Immense pleasure erupted as she started to bite my shoulder hard and ran her fingers through my hair. I could hear her breathe heavily as she pushed against me. I stood my ground to hold against her as I brought my hands up her back and cupped her face. I brought her lips back to my mouth and continued to kiss her. I had no control over myself. I was addicted.

"Toushirou," Karin groaned. I snapped. I brought my arm down and picked her up. She threw her arms around my neck and wrapped her legs around my waist. I brought her back into the bedroom and threw us on the bed, her still under me. I was going crazy. I needed her to sing my name. I needed to feel her love. I needed to feel that emotion that I desired so badly from her and no other. I let my forehead rest against her forehead as I caressed her shoulders while lying on top of her. Our eyes were closed as we breathed in and out.

I couldn't understand. Why do I need her to give me what I want? There were so many out there willing to give me anything but why her? Why Karin? Why do I want to feel that burning passion from her? It was never like this with other women. Why Karin?

Karin propped herself on her elbows and started to kiss my neck. I closed my eyes as indulged in her loving.

"I need your love," I found myself saying as I let her take care of me.

"I know…" She whispered into my ear. "I heard you."

I felt a deep fuzzy ring in the background as I fell onto my side on the bed. I turned around and opened my eyes.

There was Matsumoto holding a sheet of paper in hand. "I've already told the chefs to keep blood drops off the courses." Matsumoto handed me the list. I stared at it and looked back up at her. I looked around me and realized I was still back in my living room. I looked down and I was still on the couch fully dressed and dry.

"Are you alright?" She looked at me confused. I sighed. I must have dozed off right after Matsumoto left to get the list. So in actual fact, I had not left to go and shower at all. Which crazy god up there cooked up that dream?

"I'm fine." I answered bitterly and got up from my seat.

"Hitsugaya-sama, are you alright? You're sweating like crazy." Matsumoto looked at me concerned.

"I need a full glass of red wine, no blood. Leave the menu in my office. I'm going to shower." I instructed her and headed up the stairs.

I needed a cold shower. Reality was a real bastard.

* * *

"I still don't buy this whole engagement thing." A young man with fiery orange hair tucked his hands into his jeans and headed over to a small table.

"Well she does seem happy. I just got off the phone with her not five minutes ago. She's really excited to see us tonight and meet her fiancé." Yuzu smiled as she took off her medical badge and placed it in a drawer.

"Besides, didn't Urahara-sama already told you that they met each other for quite some time already?" Yuzu let go of the pins that kept her bun up hair in place.

"Tch, yeah like for a week? Who seriously wants to get married just after knowing each other for just a week?" The young man pulled out a chair and took a seat.

"Love works in mysterious ways." Yuzu smiled widely as she turned around and slipped her doctor coat off. She headed over to the table and picked up the wine.

"You read too much romance novels, Yuzu." The young man rubbed his forehead.

"Why can't you believe in fairytale love, Ichi-nii?" Yuzu straightened her long sleeve turtleneck white shirt with red stripes and dusted her red knee length skirt.

"One because this is reality. Two, the guy that Karin is getting hitched with is a fully loaded Prince of the Leading Brothers. Three, it is still too early to get married. I mean, they've just met for only a week? Who jumps on the wagon that fast?" Yuzu shook her head. Ever since Karin's first heartbreak, Ichigo had always been on edge with relationships.

"Oh my god…what if she's pregnant!" Ichigo exclaimed. Suddenly, a huge crash erupted from outside. The door leading to the backyard burst open and a man flew in.

"MY ONLY SON! HOW DARE YOU THINK SO LOWLY OF YOUR SISTER!" Isshin exclaimed as he brought Ichigo into a headlock. Yuzu simply shook her head and walked away to arrange other things. Ever since Karin left, Yuzu had no one to straighten the two of them out when they were getting ridiculous.

"Shut up goat chin! That's the only logical reason I can think of and I never thought lowly of her. I said what if and for all you know maybe she got raped!" Ichigo threw his father off his back. Isshin flew onto the couch in the living room and rolled of it, face slammed first into the wooden coffee table.

"By Prince Hitsugaya?" Isshin looked up, his face red from the contact with the table.

"Who else?" Ichigo straightened his white long sleeve shirt.

"That's preposterous Ichigo. He won't do such thing. Any crimes carried out by a Leading Brother will be dealt with severely." Isshin got onto his feet and rubbed his nose.

"How would you know that? What if Karin is keeping it quiet?" Ichigo snorted and folded his arms.

"I'll kill that bastard if that really happened." Ichigo said.

"You're getting carried away." Isshin snorted.

"I'm not." Ichigo glared at his father.

"You always let your imagination get the better of you. At least Karin has someone and my Yuzu has Jinta. You my son, when are you going to give me a daughter in law? You're my oldest!" Isshin exclaimed.

"Do you know how embarrassing it is to tell my colleagues that my oldest was out beat by his younger sisters?" Isshin cried crocodile tears as he entered the kitchen and plastered himself against a large poster of his late wife.

"Why are you talking about me now?" Ichigo growled as he headed to the fridge and opened it. He bent down and pulled out a can of soda.

"You've not once dated a girl. The only girl you brought home was your child hood friend and she ran off with your best friend, what's his name? Hisagi?" Isshin hissed.

"First of all, she never ran off with him. She chose him and I never looked at her that way. I was the one that encouraged their relationship." Ichigo exasperated as he lifted the tab off the can.

"What about Orihime? You had her attention for the longest time and you never took it."

"I always thought of her as my very good friend, nothing more. Besides, she's with Ishida now. They're getting married in three months." Ichigo stated and gulped down half of the soda.

"Why do you surround yourself with so little women?" Isshin composed himself away from the wall and straightened his back.

"Because I have not found any interest in them yet. Simple." Ichigo said. He was growing tired of arguing and decided it was best to tone it down. His father fed on his reactions. It was best to keep cool. He looked up at his father who looked at him with a shocked expression.

"What?" Ichigo asked.

"My son, … are you gay?"

"FUCK NO!"

* * *

Hitsugaya entered his bedroom to find that Karin was already out of bed. He took off his shirt and let the air con grace his sweaty body. He threw his shirt onto the couch and headed into the bathroom. It came as a surprise to him when Karin was not around. Curious as to where she was, he exited his bathroom and headed to his walk in wardrobe, which the door was left open. He entered to find Karin wearing an extremely short off white night silk dress and admiring herself in his full-length mirror on the first floor. At the corner were the clothes she wore to sleep.

Everything in Hitsugaya recovered in an instant from the disappointing dream as his eyes roamed all over the exposed parts of her body. He leaned against the door and waited for her to realize he was around.

Karin placed her hands on her hips and ran her fingers through her hair. "I wonder if he'll get turned on by this." Karin muttered to herself.

"Already am." Hitsugaya spoke. Karin jumped and turned to her right to see Hitsugaya gazing at her with eyes that looked like they could not wait to see what was under the dress.

"I-I was just…trying on for fun." Karin covered up.

"I know." Hitsugaya smirked.

Karin frowned at him as he combed her body from top to bottom. Karin swallowed hard as she finally took in that he was half naked in front of her. His muscles were good enough to stand out and it was gnawing away at her just thinking about it. She wanted to think of how he would hold her as they go for a round of fun but knowing he was already reading her thoughts, she kept those desires at bay. It was already possible that he already had known.

"Why do you have this anyway?" Karin diverted his attention.

"Matsumoto bought it for me for my future mate." Hitsugaya sighed as he ran his fingers through his hair.

"Oh. Well, at least it's not lonely anymore," Karin twirled and stroked the dress.

"Oh yeah, I'm real glad it has a friend now," Hitsugaya grinned. Her attempts to push him away and keep her thoughts at bay were fruitless. He could hear and feel her desires pressing against his very mind. It was torturous and he knew he could end this misery by giving in.

"Well, I'm going to change and head downstairs." Karin headed over to the clothes on her floor and picked them up. As she bent down, Hitsugaya felt his insides strangle themselves in agony. He could feel his own thoughts screaming to just touch her. How did it feel to have her wearing that piece of silk cloth? How did it feel to take it off her? That one garment churned out more than twenty questions and endless yearning. As she walked out the room past him, he inhaled her bodily scent and instantly, his hand reached out to grab her waist. Karin inhaled sharply as she was pulled against him.

"You're a real bad girl for teasing me like that," Hitsugaya grinned as Karin dropped her clothes and placed her hands on his bare chest, feeling his muscles and pumping heart.

"I've never been bad," Karin frowned.

"Liar." He pulled her closer. She did tease him with dirty thoughts as she went passed him, especially with the twirl.

_Can you hear my blood pumping? _ Hitsugaya probed her mind. Karin's eyes stared deep into his teal orbs as she could feel and hear his excitement rushing through his body.

* * *

**This chapter and the next chapter will be dedicated to Waterbender196 :} She did two wonderful pictures of this story! **

**The two pictures are on my DA profile. You can also view them on her website. I absolutely loved them and flew off my seat when I saw them! If you don't know who she is, she is an artist who does fancomics on Bleach and Avatar, The Last Airbender. Go to her myspace and check it out :} I love her work! The pictures she did are a scene from Chapter 4: Lost Virgins and a picture for the fanfic. **

**w w w . myspace. c o m / 47931544 (there should be no spaces between them.)**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

"This isn't funny," Karin scowled as Hitsugaya held her very close. She could hear his blood rushing through him and his heart pumping harder with every second. A slow rise of need and want started to play with her mind as the two stared into each other's eyes. Why did he have such effect on her? Why did he always have her around his fingers? A better question yet, why did she always let him have her around his fingers? Last night had her questioning over and over again about her heart. His peaceful face and serene presence had mysteriously brought a great amount of protection and comfort to her life, something she never had felt in a long time, despite her current situation. What did it mean? Was she supposed to love him?

Hitsugaya's grin fell as Karin's feelings started to pour into him. She was not doing it on purpose but their connection was strangely strong for lovers who were not really in love. Or were they? Fear, need, hurt, and wonder, possibly love? Emotions swam round and round within the pits of Hitsugaya's soul, stirring his heart into a waking silence of questions. What was he really feeling? Why did she have such a firm hold on him? Why was her existence deeply imprinted in his memories? From the first time he spoke to her, he knew he had been overwhelmed by her normality and invisible status.

Karin looked down, avoiding his eyes. They were staring into her so deep that she felt like he already penetrated her thoughts. Or maybe he had. But it was not just that. The more he stared at her, the more she could feel his inner struggles. His fear, his insecurities, his desire to love, his burnt out lust that was now replaced with a warm kind of fire, was it possible for her to feel it all just by looking into his eyes? Was this the connection he mentioned before? Has she finally established the platform?

A finger slipped under Karin's chin and forced her to look up. She inhaled a silent stuttered breath.

"Toushirou…" Karin started softly. But before she could continue, a soft kiss lay upon her lips. A slight shock overcame her as she stood in his grasp. He remained there, still as ever, his head tilted down and his eyes closed. He raised his hand from where he planted her hand on his chest to her cheek. Gently, he cupped the side of her face and pressed his palm against her cheek. Very softly and gently, he kissed and caressed her lips with his own lips.

Reluctant at first, finally, Karin eased her muscles. She let Hitsugaya slowly take her lips into his own care and protection. It felt like bliss. In fact, it felt very much like peace that had finally been welcomed warmly in her world. And the kiss was so different than before. It was so calm and slow, possibly like how love would be without lust between lovers. Was that even actually possible?

Hitsugaya tilted his head the other way and continued to kiss her. It was so slow and so soft like waves that swept up and down the shores of their bodies. It felt nothing like lust. There was no need to satisfy sexual needs or seek pleasures. It was just an emotion that he wanted to display, to show, to give.

_I'm scared…_He heard Karin thought. He pulled away from her lips, less than a centimeter.

_Me too…_He replied her. He gave her a weak smile as her eyes widened a little at his reply to her thought.

A soft knock interrupted the two of them. They both turned to the door.

"Yes?" Hitsugaya sighed.

"Hitsugaya-sama, you have a call waiting on line three." Matsumoto's voice came from behind the door. Hitsugaya sighed. Timing was just too darn perfect for his own liking. He really wanted to hear what Karin was about to say. He wanted to hear her thoughts again. He wanted to feel those warm swirling emotions. He wanted something more than what they had just thought.

"You better take the call," Karin said sadly.

Hitsugaya sighed and turned away from her. He headed over to his bedside table and picked up the phone. He pressed the blinking red button and waited for the line to get through, his body faced the window, looking out.

"Hitsugaya Toushirou speaking….yes…uh huh, right. No problem…I understand…thank you. I appreciate your efforts, very much. I'll be there on time. See you tomorrow. Take care." With that, Hitsugaya put the phone back down. He turned back to face Karin, hoped to finish up what they started but she had already entered the bathroom and closed the door behind her. Then he heard the sound of water rushing in his bathroom.

He sighed once more. What did it take for everything to just fall into the right places?

* * *

"And this is our lovely kitchen," Hinamori introduced. She took the liberty to show Karin around the mansion should one day Karin would be in the mansion without her, Hitsugaya or Matsumoto around. Karin stepped into the large kitchen and was immediately greeted by five cooks in uniform.

"Hello," the head chef greeted. The rest bowed to Karin and Hinamori.

"Good day," Karin bowed back. She wore a pair of grey shorts and a white tank top since she was feeling slightly warm.

"So help yourself to the fridge here. If you're ever hungry, let the chefs know and they'll be happy to whip something up for you. If you just need a snack, we have a snack cabinet here. I've had it restock for you this morning." Hinamori smiled and opened the snack cabinet. Lined neatly, Karin scanned through the potato chips and snack bags.

"Thank you, Hinamori-sama," Karin bowed to Hinamori.

"Oh, please don't call me Hinamori-sama!" Hinamori squeaked. "You're going to be part of this family. I ask of you to please call me Hinamori-chan."

Karin felt a smile tug at the corners of her lips. Hitsugaya was blessed to have such a lovely sibling. It made her wish she could see Ichigo and Yuzu again.

"But it would still be disrespectful of me to refer to you so casually right now wouldn't it? I don't think Hitsugaya-sama would appreciate that." Karin pointed out.

Hinamori thought for a moment. She never really cared what he thought of her relationship with Karin.

"You're already like sister to me, so please, Hinamori-chan, okay?" Hinamori took Karin's hands. Karin looked at their hands and smiled warmly. Hinamori reminded her so much of Yuzu.

"Let's make a deal. When we're alone, I'll call you Hinamori-chan but when we're in front of guests and others, I'll call you Hinamori-san. How's that?" Karin proposed. Reluctant at first, but ultimately Hinamori smiled.

"Deal. Now, let's go meet the last addition to the family." Hinamori pulled Karin to the back of the kitchen to the back yard. As they stepped out, Karin went into awe. The garden was magnificently beautiful. It was not very big, but it was adorned with nature's beauty. Roses, Morning Glories, only two flowers Karin could recognize out of more than twenty other species. It looked like she had stepped into the Garden of Eden.

Hinamori noticed the astonishment on Karin's face. She laughed. "This is all Matsumoto-san's doing. She loves gardening."

_Matsumoto, the housekeeper? Wow…she has a real green thumb going on. _Karin thought as they stepped out onto the garden path that had a fountain in the middle of the garden. Suddenly, Karin cringed at the loud whistle. Two fingers between her lips, Hinamori whistled loudly and looked about the garden.

"Come here boy!" Hinamori called out. Suddenly, Karin heard a deep bark and a flash of white raced across the garden.

"Hold it!" Hinamori stood in front of Karin and Hyourinmaru came to a screeching halt. With her arms outstretched, Hyourinmaru grumbled and planted his butt on the ground.

Assured he would do no jumping, Hinamori put her hands down. Karin stooped down and stroked Hyourinmaru's head. He happily licked her hands and nudged his head under her palms. He was so beautiful and handsome with his white fur and familiar teal eyes.

"He really likes you," Hinamori cheered.

"I think so too!" Karin giggled as Hyourinmaru panted.

"And he looks like his master," Hinamori joked. The two girls sat on the ground and took turns to scratched Hyourinmaru behind the ears. Karin swallowed as Hyourinmaru rolled onto his back and allowed the girls to pamper him with their love. He was an animal version of Hitsugaya, except for his welcoming personality. Hitsugaya had white hair and so did Hyourinmaru. Both shared same teal coloured eyes, which disturbingly held a strange cool aura.

"Like Master, like dog," Hinamori planted a kiss on Hyourinmaru's head. Karin laughed as he rolled over and over before emitting a grumbling noise. Then he got onto his paws. His white fur made beautiful ripples of shine as he shook his big body. Then he sat down and looked up. The two girls looked up to see him staring at a large window with the curtains drawn back.

"What's he looking at?" Karin asked.

"He wants to see his master. He's quite attached to Nii-sama," Hinamori smiled. Suddenly, his ears perked up and Hyourinmaru took off into the kitchen shocking Karin and Hinamori. The two girls watched him charged into the kitchen, dodging the chefs and coming to a screeching halt in front of the master of the house.

"Down Hyourinmaru!" Hitsugaya raised his glass of ice water in the air as Hyourinmaru got into his hind legs and planted his forelegs on Hitsugaya's chest. The dog was getting bigger every day and it took Hitsugaya a good amount of body strength to keep himself standing despite the weight against him. Dressed in a pair of jeans and a loose black t-shirt. The dog tilted its head and rubbed its big head on Hitsugaya's chest. Hyourinmaru started to grumble again as he gave his master his love and affection.

"Yes boy, yes, okay. Good boy. Now down you big crazy lug." Hyourinmaru patted Hyourinmaru's head and then tried to gently push Hyourinmaru off him. Hinamori's eyes lit up as she watched her brother bond with Hyourinmaru even though Hitsugaya was having a hard time trying to stop Hyourinmaru from bringing him down. Hinamori got up and entered the kitchen to help relief Hitsugaya of Hyourinmaru.

"No! I said no jumping!" Hinamori reprimanded. Finally, Hyourinmaru sat down at the scolding delivered by Hinamori. Hitsugaya sighed and at the corner of his eye, he caught Karin staring at him from outside. For a moment, he felt as though the both of them were holding their breaths at eye contact.

He gave a weak smile and a slight nod to which Karin returned the same. He sighed and looked down at the big dog panting.

"Come on you crazy fool, let's go up." Hitsugaya nodded his head towards the doorway of the kitchen. Hyourinmaru immediately leapt to his paws and followed his master closely out of the kitchen.

Karin watched in silence as Hitsugaya leave the kitchen. If a guy like Hitsugaya could love a dog, then maybe life was not all that bad. Maybe. Just maybe.

* * *

Ichigo tapped the table impatiently. It was seven O'clock and they were supposed to be at the dinner by seven forty-five. He was dressed in a black pair of pants, white-stripped shirt and a black vest with an orange tie. A door opened and he looked up to see Yuzu head out of her bedroom. As she descended down the stairs, she adjusted her loop earrings. She was dressed in a soft pink tube dress that had decent ruffles from her waist down.

"Is dad ready?" Yuzu asked as she slipped on her pair of heels.

"He's ecstatically waiting for us in the car." Ichigo sighed and got off the chair. They headed out of the house and found Isshin already in the driver seat with a huge smile on his face.

"Come on kids! You don't want to keep Karin's future in-laws waiting do ya?" Isshin stuck his head out through the car window.

Yuzu locked up the house door and the two siblings got into the car.

"Okay even if they are really in love, I mean, they haven't known one another for long enough. I don't want their relationship to become another tabloid news for everyone to make fun off." Ichigo said. He had seen enough powerful and famous people have their sudden marriage and engagement become something to be laughed at. He would not allow such a thing to happen Karin. Yuzu simply rolled her eyes at her brother while she sat quietly behind the two. As they headed on the highway, Isshin turned the radio off. Yuzu had already dozed off behind and they were half way towards their destination.

"Son, let's be a little open minded here. Don't shoot Karin down immediately. You hardly know the guy or anything about his family." Isshin advised. Ichigo rubbed his eyebrows and sighed.

"I know this guy. He's extremely rich, was just recently voted the fifth sexiest man alive in Vibrea Magazine and he's a rising leading brother. He's a rising leading brother! I work for them. I know just how influential and potential manipulative they are. Don't you think Karin might be making a mistake? I shouldn't have let her work with Urahara. The whole scene was just too much for her." Ichigo started to blame himself. Isshin shook his head. For a father, he had enough faith and heart to let his daughters go and make their own decisions. Karin was a smart girl. She would not let her affiliation with Urahara get to her head. But Ichigo was being too pessimistic about the whole thing.

"If you make them sound so bad as how you make them to be, why did you join Urahara?" Isshin posed to Ichigo.

"Ugh…fine, they're not all that bad but Karin doesn't fit with them. I mean, divorces aren't even allowed!" Ichigo exclaimed.

"Why do you immediately jump to a divorce? Have any of the leading brothers ever filed for a divorce?" Isshin asked.

Ichigo thought for a while. He hated this.

"None." He said in defeat.

"Right. And how many of them are married?" Isshin asked.

"Two. Well three if you counted Kuchiki Byakuya's deceased wife." Ichigo answered.

"Granted that you're worried about Karin's rash decision but for all you know we could be wrong about her and that Hitsugaya guy. The last I heard of him he donated a million of his company's earnings to a charity organization that helps families with disabled children and are financially challenged. He can't be all that bad right?" Isshin smiled.

"You haven't met the guy." Ichigo turned away and scowled.

"Neither have you." Isshin replied with a smirk.

* * *

Karin reached behind her hair and gently took hold of a thin wooden stick that was inserted in her curly hair bun. As she slowly pulled it out, her curled locks fell gracefully onto her shoulders. She admired her work as they bounced on her shoulder. She stood up and smoothed her robe. She had spent a long time in the bathtub trying to get herself together that she had forgotten time had passed greatly. Her family would be arriving soon so it was wise for her to get dressed and get a move on. Karin stood up and headed out of the bathroom. She entered the walk in wardrobe and found her dress hung in front of the full-length mirror. She took it off and took the black tube dress off the hanger.

She slipped the dress on and reached behind for the zipper. She pulled it up almost all the way. Then she brought her arm over her shoulder in attempt to finish zipping up. Just as she was feeling for the zipper, a hand touched her shoulder. Another hand reached for the zipper and gently pulled it up all the way. Karin swallowed hard as she knew who it was.

"You look very nice," Hitsugaya said softly. Karin turned around and pulled on a smirk. It was then she noticed his hand was still on her bare shoulder.

"You look pretty dashing yourself, Mr. big shot." Karin joked as she took a small step back and tucked her hair behind her ear. He let his hand drop to his side and tucked both hands into his pocket. He was dressed in full formal attire with a dark blue vest within his blazer. His tie however was not yet done.

Hitsugaya smirked lightly as she watched Karin adjusted her chest area. "See, the nice thing about having regular sized boobs is that you don't have to feel like you're suffocating." Karin tried to dismiss the awkward air. She turned away and headed toward the glass casing. It was then she realized she had no jewelry to go with the outfit she was given to wear, as she never got around to shop for jewelry.

Suddenly, a glittery object was lowered over in front of her face. Karin felt taken aback at how beautiful the necklace was. It was a silver thin chain with a snowflakes dancing around it. She waited silently as Hitsugaya gently rested the chain around her neck and clipped the necklace together.

"Wow…this…is really beautiful." Karin said as she looked at her reflection in the glass casing. The necklace shimmered brightly against her skin and it brought out her fair skin against her black dress and hair. She stared at it in awe as it sparkled brightly like stars at night.

"Must have cost you a lot." Karin wondered.

"I designed it many years back." Hitsugaya gazed at the necklace around Karin's neck.

"You designed this?" Karin was taken aback.

"Long time ago." Hitsugaya turned away and pulled out the drawer with several neckties aligned neatly. His eyes moved over every row before stopping over one. He reached for it and unrolled it.

"I'm impressed," Karin smiled as she pressed her fingers lightly against the necklace. It was indeed beautiful. It was like she had brought the snowflakes down from the heavens to rest upon and around her neck.

"Thanks," Hitsugaya gave a meek smile before heading to the full-length mirror and pulled the tie around his neck. Karin proceeded to slip her feet into her pair of heels Hinamori lent her.

"Whom did you design it for?" Karin asked.

"Why do you ask?" Hitsugaya adjusted his tie.

"Well, something this beautiful must have been designed for someone special. " Karin deduced.

"Your point being?"

"That maybe this was…for a girl some time ago?"

"Trust me, that never happened." Hitsugaya turned around and bent down to take his black leather shoes from the shoe shelf. He took a seat on his rectangular couch and wore on his shoes.

Karin looked at him in disbelief. "Like real. Anyone who could have made something beautiful from the heart must have been for someone they must have really cared for."

"Think for a second, if that person meant so much for me to design this necklace for, then I wouldn't have given it to you to wear." Hitsugaya got up. Karin looked away, feeling like an idiot. She sounded like a jerk for a second.

"Don't worry your little jealous butt." Hitsugaya grinned.

"I wasn't jealous." Karin turned her head away from him but her eyes darted to his direction.

"Sure you weren't." He smirked.

"I was just thinking of it. That was all." Karin stated in a matter of fact.

Hitsugaya studied her for a bit. He sighed and shook his head. "I designed this back a year back when I was stargazing and camping in the woods. It started to snow snowflakes. I found it to be very serene, peaceful, untouched by outsiders, something my life didn't always have. So I made one to remind myself why I loved the snow."

Karin stared at him for a while in silence. He looked a little sad.

"Oh…I'm sorry," Karin apologized.

"You know, I could wear something else." Karin reached behind her neck and started to unclip the necklace. Hitsugaya quickly got up and stood close in front of her. Chest to chest, he reached behind and stopped her from unclipping the necklace.

"Don't." He said firmly. The smell of his shampoo filled the space between Karin and Hitsugaya, dragging Karin further into a journey non-returnable. She swallowed hard at yearn for his embrace and his kisses. What would she give to have a simple life with him? What would she have to give up to have him to love her genuinely? _ What the hell am I thinking?_

"Come on, let's get going. You're family will be arriving any minute now." Hitsugaya reluctantly stepped away.

Karin let go of her breath as she watched him leave his walk in wardrobe. With a heavy heart in his eyes, Hitsugaya turned away from her and exited his wardrobe room. She watched him with dismay anchoring her guts. What would she have to give up to have an honest life with him?

She turned back to the glass casing and looked at her reflection. Somehow, her reflection looked too lonely without his reflection around.

* * *

Hinamori looked through the closed windows and nervousness shook her inner world. A car came through the opened gates and was making a round under the porch. A servant hurriedly made his way to the car and the doors opened.

"Oh my god they're here!" Hinamori tried to calm herself but not doing a very good job. The first man to step out was from the driver's side. He looked old enough to be Karin's father. Another man stepped out from the passenger side. He had striking orange hair with a steady frown on his face. Despite his scowl, he was very good looking and had a sense of defiance around him. _That must be Karin's big brother. _Hinamori wondered. The back seat door opened and a young girl stepped out. She had orangey brown hair and she looked just about Karin's age.

_Her sister? _Hinamori thought. Suddenly, she heard a grumble behind her. She turned around to see Hyourinmaru staring at her with a black bow tie around his neck.

"Please, please I beg you, no jumping." Hinamori begged as she rubbed his neck. Her only response was a silent indulgence of her love to him.

"Is that a bow tie around his neck?"

Hinamori looked up to see Hitsugaya coming down the stairs with Karin following behind him. She got up and straightened her dress.

"What do you think?" She presented Hyourinmaru to them.

"I think he looks a little ridiculous with it." Hitsugaya felt bad for the dog. He looked very ridiculous with the bow tie in fact.

"Aww really? I thought it would help charm Karin-chan's family." Hinamori chirped. Karin giggled as Hyourinmaru trotted over to his master. He sat down and waited for his master. Hitsugaya bent down and proceeded to remove the bow tie. As the black ribbon slipped off, Hyourinmaru got back on all four and shook his big body in appreciation.

"You're welcome buddy," Hitsugaya rubbed Hyourinmaru's big head.

"I'll go greet them," Hinamori headed into the main hall. Hitsugaya turned around to see Karin biting her lip softly.

"Nervous?" He asked.

"No, I'm totally fine. I'm lying to my family again, not like I haven't done that before." Karin breathed heavily.

_Watching her getting stressed is making me stressed. _He thought as she watched her fingers curl into a fist.

"Don't worry. We're good actors, I'm sure we can pass it off well." Hitsugaya comforted. Karin looked at him with uncertain eyes.

"Easy for you to say. I was infatuated with y-" Karin quickly stopped at the realization of what she just said. Her eyes instantly darted to Hitsugaya, and she watched a one sided smile crept onto his lips. Her cheeks started to flush pink as he let out a chuckle.

"You'll be fine." Hitsugaya flashed her a smile. Without another world, he headed out to the main hall.

* * *

"Hello! My name is Matsumoto Rangiku and I'm the Head housekeeper of Hitsugaya-sama's home." Matsumoto greeted and bowed respectfully at Karin's family. She was dressed in a formal red suit that brought out her ginger hair that was tidily bun up with two chopsticks inserted.

"Nice to meet you Matsumoto-san. I am Kurosaki Isshin, Karin's old man. This is my son, Kurosaki Ichigo and my lovely daughter, Karin's twin, Kurosaki Yuzu." Isshin shook Matsumoto's hand firmly.

"Kurosaki Ichigo," Matsumoto stretched her hand out to shake Ichigo's hand.

"Matsumoto-san." Ichigo shook.

"Kurosaki Yuzu," Matsumoto turned to Yuzu.

"Pleasure to meet you, Matsumoto-san," Yuzu shook her hand.

"Well, let us not keep your daughter and her fiancé waiting shall we?" Matsumoto motioned them to enter the house.

_Tch…what is with all this formality jazz thing…_Ichigo frowned.

* * *

"Yuzu!" Karin wrapped her arms around her twin sister. It had been a while since she last saw her sister. Nothing had changed much about Yuzu, only her dressing was different compared to the usual doctor coat over clothes.

"Oh Karin," Yuzu returned the hug. She had missed Karin dearly and still did. She took a step back and took a good look at Karin.

"You look beautiful Karin." Yuzu sighed with a smiled.

"You too," Karin sighed and brushed her sister's fringe back. "Where's dad and Ichi-nii?" Karin looked behind her but they were the only ones in the private living room, a little smaller from the main living room.

"I…they were behind me earlier." Yuzu turned around.

"I said don't touch that-" And a shattering sound was heard. Karin and Yuzu gasped followed by silence. The door opened and Karin was greeted with tension between Ichigo and their father.

"I said don't touch it and you touched it." Ichigo sighed.

"All I did was put it back. Can't blame me if the column was not stable." Isshin defended.

"Dad, what did you break?" Karin shook her head.

"A vase. A really expensive vase." Ichigo rolled his eyes.

"Rosa, please get this cleaned up immediately." Karin could hear Matsumoto instruct a servant from outside.

"Matsumoto-san, I'm so sorry about the vase." Karin apologized the moment Matsumoto entered the room. Matsumoto looked at her a little blank for a moment and then smiled.

"It's alright. Hitsugaya-sama never liked it anyway." Matsumoto giggled.

"Then why did he have it?" Karin wondered.

"It was a gift from a client so he decided to not let it go to waste until it went as waste by accident." Matsumoto chuckled.

"When are we going to meet my future son-in-law?" Isshin chimed.

"My apologies. He'll be with us in a minute. He is attending to a very urgent call from work." Matsumoto bowed a little.

Ichigo rolled his eyes. _Urgent call my ass. _

"Good evening everyone," came a sweet voice. Everyone turned to see Hinamori at the door. She was dressed in a white tube top dress that had ruffles at the bottom. Around her waist is a soft pink ribbon that rested behind her. Next to her was Hyourinmaru with a bow tie around his neck. He had a distant look on his face, like he had not a care in the world for anyone else in the room. Karin giggled. _He must hate the bow tie._

"I'm Hitsugaya Hinamori and this is Hyourinmaru." Hinamori introduced.

"Aww, he looks so cute." Yuzu bent down and reached for Hyourinmaru's head. Hyourinmaru sniffed her hand a little before he started to lick her fingers.

"He likes me!" Yuzu smiled. Suddenly, Hyourinmaru got onto his feet and nuzzled his face against Yuzu's hands. His big body forced Yuzu to get onto her feet, also prompting Hyourinmaru to get onto all four paws.

"Whoa!" Yuzu laughed.

"Hyourinmaru, I said no jumping!" Hinamori scolded and placed her hands on his large front legs shoulder. However he would not listen and continued to try and get his way of saying hello. Suddenly, a commanding voice rooted his paws to the ground.

"Hyourinmaru!" Hitsugaya snapped the dog out of its lost composure.

Hyourinmaru immediately turned around to see his master at the second door entrance with a serious look on his face. Realizing he was displeasing his master, he quickly trotted over to his master's side. Instead of receiving another scolding, his master bent down in front of him and removed the bow tie.

"Sorry boy but no jumping." Hitsugaya scratched Hyourinmaru behind the ear.

"Forgive me, Hyourinmaru tends to get a bit too friendly with people he likes." Hitsugaya got up and smiled. Karin felt her heart quicken in beats. This was the moment he and her would fool the first world, her world, not counting Hinamori or the rest of the servants in the manor.

"I don't mind. I love dogs." Yuzu straightened her attire.

"I apologize as well for making you wait. I had an urgent call but I promise you, none of that would happen again for the rest of this evening." Hitsugaya gave his word. Ichigo scoffed at the formality speaking. Karin darted her eyes over to her brother.

"Honey," Karin shifted her attention back to Hitsugaya. It felt a little weird at the commencement of their act but nonetheless carried on. "This is my father, Kurosaki Isshin."

Hitsugaya bowed respectfully. "It is an honor to meet you sir. Karin has told me a lot of things about you and you're reputable home clinic."

"Has she? Looks like my daughter is helping her fiancé to get some plus points with daddy!" Isshin laughed loudly.

_Is he always like that?_ Hitsugaya thought to Karin.

_You'll get use to him sooner or never. _Karin replied with a wry smile.

"This is my big brother, Ichigo." Karin stood next to Ichigo.

Ichigo turned around to face his sister and his supposed future brother-in-law. He frowned even further.

_He doesn't look very happy to see me. _Hitsugaya thought to Karin.

"Ichigo," Karin frowned a little as she nudged her brother's arm.

"Karin and Urahara-sama has spoken great things about you. It is an honor to finally meet you, Kurosaki Ichigo." Hitsugaya spoke confidently.

"Like wise except that Karin hasn't told us anything about you or this engagement." Ichigo crossed his arm.

"Well this is what the dinner is for, to allow us to get to know one another better." Hitsugaya replied with a little sardonic tone in his voice. His welcome expression was quickly fading until Karin interrupted them.

"Ah, and this is my twin sister Yuzu!" Karin pulled Yuzu in front of Ichigo.

"It is a pleasure to be meeting my future brother-in-law." Yuzu blushed and bowed.

"No, it is my pleasure and honor to finally be meeting my fiancée's sister." Hitsugaya bowed a little lower.

"Hitsugaya-sama, dinner is ready." Matsumoto announced at the doorway of the living room.

* * *

"Wow look at the spread!" Yuzu awed at the amount of food on the table. Even Karin could not believe the amount of food on the table. There were about ten to fifteen dishes on the table and surrounding the table were seven servants at each chair.

"Sir, your seat," Matsumoto escorted Isshin to the end of the table where Hitsugaya normally sat.

"Ooh, I get the middle seat." Isshin smiled.

Each servant escorted their superiors and appointed guests to their seats and laid a napkin on their lap. A servant was about to pull a chair out for Karin when Hitsugaya intercepted kindly and placed a hand on the chair. The servant bowed out as the Prince pulled the chair out.

"Thank you." Karin took a seat and Hitsugaya pushed the chair in gently. He gave her a reassuring smile before taking a seat next to her.

"Wine or water sir?" The servant asked Ichigo.

"Water, water's good." Ichigo answered.

"I'll have a wine please." Isshin smiled.

"Red or white?"

"Uh, Red."

"You sure dad? They might have you know, blood in it." Ichigo said in a rather unpleasant tone.

Karin shot her brother a look and Matsumoto was about to answer Ichigo doubts when Hitsugaya spoke.

"Karin has well briefed us that her family is unfamiliar to the taste of blood therefore I have specially told the servants and chefs to refrain putting blood drops into any dish or drink. Rest assured, dinner is of your familiar." Hitsugaya tried to smile.

"That's very kind of you." Isshin smiled and raised his glass. "Bottom's up." He was about to take a sip of the wine went Yuzu cleared her throat.

"Dad, you're driving." Yuzu reminded.

"Aw, just one glass won't hurt." Isshin said.

"You really shouldn't dad." Karin agreed with Yuzu. "You got a long drive back home."

"Posh dear, daddy can handle just about anything. Trust me." Isshin sipped his wine.

"If you'd like, we can have someone drive your family home and have the chauffer pick our staff up at your place." Hinamori offered kindly.

"You don't need to sent someone down and up again. I can drive. I know my old man." Ichigo said coldly. Hinamori was a little surprised at the way he answered but nonetheless held her tongue.

"Ichi-nii." Yuzu hissed.

"Mm, this is really good. Where do you get your wine?" Isshin turned the attention way from his son to Hitsugaya.

"The wine comes straight from the wine farm owned by two of the Leading Brothers." Hitsugaya answered.

"Really? That's nice. Do they sell it in stores? I love a good wine in the evenings." Isshin said as the servants returned into the dining room with the starters dishes.

"They don't sell this bottle in stores. You'll have to go to the farm to buy it." Hitsugaya said.

"Oh, bummer. It tastes really good though." Isshin felt a little disappointed.

Hitsugaya signaled a servant over. "Please prepare three bottles of Chenora Red Wine for Karin's family to bring home later."

Karin smiled the moment her father perked up at Hitsugaya's words.

"Oh you don't have to." Isshin smiled but Karin knew deep inside he wanted it so badly.

"A man like you who have great taste in wine should enjoy the great tastes of wine." Hitsugaya smiled.

Ichigo scoffed at Hitsugaya's word but Hitsugaya simply ignored him. He knew that the brother of Karin was not taking this too well and obviously doubted their relationship. The man was not too far off about the whole matter but it questioned Hitsugaya where Ichigo's manners lie.

"How are things running at the clinic dad?" Karin asked as she poured some salad dressing over her salad.

"Oh, things are fine and dandy although there was a problem about a week back. A patient went berserk in the clinic, almost tore up the place." Isshin said.

"Yeah, but the damage wasn't bad. It only took us three days to replace all things he broke." Yuzu smiled.

"Was it costly?" Karin asked.

"A little, but nothing we can't cover sweetheart." Isshin assured.

"Are you sure?" Karin asked.

"Of course. Ichi-nii has been helping us out as well ever since he got back from work." Yuzu smiled.

"So when is the big day?" Isshin went straight to the question he was dying to ask.

_Way to go dad…._Karin gulped. However even she had to admit, she wanted to know. She never got round to asking when the wedding would be held although such a question should have been discussed privately with Hitsugaya.

"I was thinking maybe sometime next month." Hitsugaya said. Karin almost choked on her salad. Everyone turned to Karin as she coughed out a leaf.

"Sorry, wrong pipe." Karin smiled nervously.

"That's fast. Oh I'm so excited that my little girl is getting married!" Isshin exclaimed.

"But why the rush?" Ichigo spoke up.

Isshin silenced and turned to Ichigo.

"I mean, people can take up to a year to plan their wedding." Ichigo stated. "Next month is probably too soon."

"Next month is probably the only time where all the Leading Brothers are available for our wedding. The following months, some of the leading brothers will be overseas and won't be returning until a year or two later." Hitsugaya explained.

"Not even for a short occasion for a wedding? That sounds pretty ridiculous." Ichigo stuck his fork in the salad.

"A Leading Brother is always preoccupied with very important matters that needs immediate addressing. To coincide a wedding date during their working months is very difficult and it inconveniences them." Hitsugaya narrowed his eyes.

"I thought they would be happy for you, being one big family." Ichigo took a bite of his salad. Karin sighed in unison with Yuzu.

"We may be one big family but I am after all the youngest in the family, and therefore must respect my elders' times." Hitsugaya stated.

"Well, in our culture, a Wedding has to be a happy occasion for everyone. We don't have to dampen it with work or other stuff. Everyone makes time for the wedding, not the other way around. That's why people plan it much later so they can schedule their time."

"Our culture may vary differently from yours but it is still a happy occasion and we will make sure it serves everyone a good time. And if I may add, Leading Brothers don't exactly live normal lives where time is at their own convenience. We try to make time for one another and if we are to do so, we have to do it respectfully."

"Feels kind of dysfunctional to me."

Suddenly Karin got up from her seat. Everyone turned to her.

"Ichi-nii, can I see you outside, for awhile?" Karin looked frustrated.

Ichigo remained silent for a while before complying with her wish.

"Sure." He got up and followed her out the dining room.

Yuzu sighed. _We are not going to make it to the main course._

* * *

"What's wrong with you?" Karin closed the door behind them.

"Me? What's wrong with you?" Ichigo scowled.

"Me? I'm not the one being rude and a jerk in there." Karin folded her hands against her chest.

"Well I'm the one being realistic. Who are you kidding Karin?" Ichigo inhaled deeply.

"Me kidding what?" Karin felt a lump in her throat. He knew? Had Urahara told him?

"Marrying a rich vampire, one who is rising to become one of the Leading Brothers, is not a way out of something. For goodness sake, think! Wealth and power doesn't solve anything!" Ichigo exclaimed.

Catching on that he knew nothing of the truth, Karin frowned. Now it hurt that he had thought of her as someone who was a gold digger.

"Now you're saying I'm a gold digger? That I am marrying him out of his money? Is that what you're trying to say?" Karin darkened.

"You barely know him!" Ichigo ruffled his hair.

"What gives you the right to judge my relationship with him?" Karin defended.

"I'm your big brother, I have every right to judge." Ichigo stated.

"You're hardly around! What makes you think that your right to judge is still fair?" Karin questioned.

"Karin, that is besides the point. You only knew this guy for what? Two weeks? What are people going to say?" Ichigo pressed.

"I don't care what people say. I'm happy with him and that's all I care." Karin stated firmly.

"When did you get so selfish?" Ichigo sighed.

"Me selfish?" Karin exploded. Ichigo took a step back at her outrage. Her cheeks were flushed red with anger as she clenched her firsts. Tears were brimming at the corner of her eyes and her teeth were gritted.

"You have no idea what I gone through when you weren't around! I had to take care of so many things all on my own when you were gone!" Karin yelled.

Inside, everyone could hear the commotion-taking place outside. Hitsugaya was about to get up and stop the argument when Isshin stopped him.

"Let it be. Let them thrash it out once and for all." Isshin sighed. He knew that Karin always buried her feelings about her brother constantly going away. She never once complained about it but he knew deep inside, it had a great effect on her. However, being the tough girl she was, she remained silent, just like when their mother left.

"I worked so damn hard and I had to fight for my own protection all on my own." Karin cried. All the memories of trying to put her transformation behind her came rushing back. All the pain she went through to protecting Yuzu from Rioku flooded her mind. Where was he all this time? Why was it so unfair that she had to hide over and over again?

"Now I'm finally happy that someone wants to take care of me and to protect me, and you're not even trying to be happy for me. Do something that makes me feel like you've always been there! I don't need you to go away like mum did!" Karin stormed off with tears running down her face. Never had she felt the need to release her suppressed emotions in a long time till now. And of all nights, it had to be this one.

Ichigo watched Karin run up the stairs and disappear. He heard a door open and then slammed shut. He knew he screwed it up big time.

* * *

Hitsugaya remained at the table silent. He had no idea if he should get up and find Karin or stay with her family. Even Hinamori and Matsumoto were confused as what to do.

"I'm sorry Hitsugaya-sama." Isshin apologized.

"No, please don't apologize. I should have thought through this more clearly. Because of my irrational decisions, I have caused a fight in your family." Hitsugaya stood up as well followed by Matsumoto and Hinamori.

"No son, it's really not your fault. This has been going on for a long time but it was all bottled up. Unfortunately it had to be uncapped on yours and Karin's happiest time. Please, forgive us." Isshin got up.

"We should get going." Yuzu sighed.

"Please, at least stay for the main course," Hinamori begged.

"We would love to but I think staying would only cause more problems than it already has." Yuzu smiled sadly.

"But, wait, let me get the servants to pack the food up then." Hinamori signaled for the servants.

"No really, you don't have to." Isshin smiled.

"Please, it's the least we could do." Matsumoto started.

"We feel bad that this sudden occasion has brought unnecessary shock. We don't wish to make you feel any less uncomfortable." Matsumoto laced her fingers together, her hands in a beg position.

Isshin sighed and smiled. "Thank you. I'm sure the food will be good."

Hinamori smiled and nodded at the servants.

"I promise I'll take good care of Karin. You have my word, Sir." Hitsugaya bowed as well. He knew he was the cause of this and how does one live with himself?

"I know you will son. Thank you for the lovely evening." Isshin patted Hitsugaya's shoulder.

Hitsugaya watched Hinamori guide them outside till he was the only one left in the dining room. What had he gotten Karin into?

It was a sad leave from the manor. Yuzu watched Isshin start the car with Ichigo in the front seat, silent and distant. When they found him, he was seated outside on the steps, just staring into place. He had a blank and sad look on his face but how could he not have after what just happened? They had not said a word to him, as what had happened was enough.

"Take care on the road!" Hinamori waved sadly.

"We will! Take care of Karin for us!" Yuzu waved back. She turned to Hitsugaya and gave him a warm smile. In turn, he gave her a genuine warm smile. It was that moment that she knew that Karin would be in good hands. Now it was her turn to take care of her big brother.

"_Do something that makes me feel like you've always been there! I don't need you to go away like mum did!" _Yuzu could hear those words in her mind perfectly clear. She turned to Ichigo as her father drove out of the compound. What Karin had said must have really hit him hard.

* * *

**I hope you like it :) sorry it ended on a rather sad note but I promise the next chapter will make up for it! **

"_How are you?"_

"_They kidnapped me, applied heavy make up on my face, and I'm almost half naked in front of you. Just peachy." _

"_You can thank me later."_

"_Screw you."_

"_You already have."_

"_Shut up."_

_**And that's a little rough sneak peek into the next chapter. I won't tell you what it is so you'll just have to guess. And no, they're not making a porno. **_


	11. Chapter 11: Empire State of Mind

**Chapter 11: Empire state of mind**

A pair of teal eyes flickered open in near darkness. _Why is it so darn windy in here? _ Hitsugaya wiped his face with his hands and turned around. His blanket was down to his waist and his bedside was empty. His eyes moved toward his balcony where the strong draft was coming in. On the ledge of his balcony was Karin seated with her back facing him and her legs dangling over the edge. Next to her on the ledge was her hairbrush.

"Karin?" Hitsugaya straightened his back immediately. Her response was her reaching for her hairbrush and starting to comb her hair slowly.

"Karin?" Hitsugaya called again. He watched her comb her hair, her silence his answer. He got up from bed and cautiously approached his balcony. As he neared her, he called her once more. She still remained silent. He got round to face her only to be a little stunned that her eyes were wide open. He waved his hand up and down in front of her face only to receive no reaction.

Suddenly, like someone had turned a tune up slowly, he heard a soft humming. The melody was inviting, soft and sleepy. It took him a good amount of strength to keep himself focused on her and what was going on. He looked around him and noticed that dark clouds were gathering above his mansion in great towers. The strength of the wind grew stronger as branches of the trees near his balcony started to shake. Hitsugaya turned back to Karin and felt a strong pressure building up around her.

_Is she doing all that? _He reached for her shoulder and hesitated as he felt a strong pulse of energy lifting off her body. Thunder started to rumble above. Finally Hitsugaya placed his hand on Karin's shoulder. Before he knew it, the entire world turn white and soon he found himself standing in a park, in broad daylight.

Shocked, he spun around, checking his surroundings. There were kids running across the playground in front of him and dogs rolling on the grass under shady trees.

"How the hell did I get here?" Hitsugaya said out loud. The sound of screaming kids behind him caused him to look back. Kids were racing down towards him with their arms spread out like they were imitating a plane's wings. Before he could step aside to allow them passage, the first kid ran through him like as if he were merely air. The best part was, the kid and the rest continued on running as if he were not there, as if he did not exist.

"I'm in a dream world, I think." Hitsugaya tucked his hands in his pockets only to surprise himself that he was dressed in a simple pair of jeans and white t-shirt with red converse shoes.

He looked ahead and decided to walk around and find some place to get out of the world he was in. It was his first time experiencing something like this and yet he found no need to panic. It was as if he knew sooner or later, he would be pulled out of it.

"You lied, Yoku!" Came a familiar voice.

"Karin?" Hitsugaya turned around to see a much younger Karin, most likely at the age of fifteen walking hand in hand with a boy her age. He had dark brown hair and grayish-blue eyes. The two walked very closely together, both laughing happily. A tinge of jealousy ran up Hitsugaya's spine as he watched the couple walk past him. Karin had change a lot and little from what he saw now to what he had saw of her before he went to bed.

"I didn't lie. You simply misunderstood my intentions." The guy stopped Karin and wrapped his arms around Karin's petite frame. Her respond was wrapping her arms around his neck and planting her lips onto his. The two exchanged a few soulful kisses before parting and continuing walking.

_So she had a boyfriend. How long? _Hitsugaya followed on. As soon as he walked past the playhouse, the area around him changed into a bedroom. Hitsugaya immediately leaned against the wall of the bedroom, trying to regain his senses at the sudden scenery change. Before he could fully recover, the door to the bedroom burst open and Karin stormed through with her face flushed red with anger. Following closely behind is her brother Ichigo.

"You're lying! Yoku would never do that to me!" Karin turned around and yelled.

"Karin don't be an idiot! Why would I lie to you?" Ichigo yelled back obviously furious at her lash out at him.

"You never liked him. You never got to know him. In fact, you only met him once and you disappeared for like what? Three months! Now you're saying I am better off without him?" Karin shouted.

"I had work, in case you didn't notice. And get a grip Karin, Yoku is engaged and he's not exactly carrying any guilt baggage. I've seen him with his fiancée. Heck I'm in charge of the party's safety and that includes him. I think I would know him when I see him." Ichigo barked.

"You always had work. When did you not have work? And why should I believe you? Just because you work for Urahara Kisuke doesn't mean you have evidence of it. If Yoku was going to tell me he's engaged, he would have told me, not leave me in the dark." Karin stomped her foot.

"Then why hasn't he called you the last week?" Ichigo questioned.

"He's on holiday in the mountains with his family. There's no reception there. He told me that himself." Karin crossed her arms.

"Look, I didn't want to show you this but you're leaving me no choice." Ichigo reached into his pants pocket and pulled out a small envelope.

"Sometimes I wish you would have more faith in me as your brother whose trying to protect his sister from further heartbreak." Ichigo said sadly. He placed the envelope on Karin's desk and left her room. Hitsugaya watched from the side as Karin sighed and turned to her desk. As she opened the envelope, Hitsugaya walked toward her and looked over her shoulder. She pulled out several photos and flipped them over. On the picture was the same boy he saw kissing another girl on the beach, his arms wrapped around her waist and the girl's hands tangled in his hair. He saw her hands tremble before releasing the photos from her grip and watching them fall onto her desk.

Sadness rolled through Hitsugaya as he watched fat tear drops roll off Karin's cheek and drip off her chin.

"He…that's not him….that's not…" Karin started. She picked up the photos again and looked through them. Hitsugaya could feel her distress as she threw one photo aside at a time. When she was down to the last one, the world around him faded to black.

"Oy, get up." A faint voice in the background brought out some light in the midst of darkness. Hitsugaya felt his body getting jabbed from all sides by an annoying person.

"Get up you idiot." Hitsugaya groaned at the fuzzy noise.

"Toushirou!" A voice boomed at his ear.

"GAH!" Hitsugaya immediately shot up from bed and covered his ears. He groaned and growled as he covered his eyes from the sudden brightness.

"You're welcome." Karin huffed as she turned away from him. Hitsugaya rubbed his face as he adjusted to his surroundings. His head was spinning and his senses were jumping all over the places. Finally, his head settled down and his senses calmed. He lifted his face from his hands and looked around. He was back in his room, on his bed, in his pajamas and it was morning.

"Flight departs in two hours. Matsumoto just woke me up like half an hour ago and you didn't even bother to tell me we have somewhere to jet off to. Thanks a lot!" Karin punched his arm as she passed him and headed straight to the bathroom.

"Flight?" Hitsugaya rubbed his arm where Karin punched him.

"Yeah, some shoot and function whatever you got. Apparently I'm invited to go and I haven't even packed my clothes. I still have to pick out what to wear on board the flight." Karin came out of the bathroom in a bathrobe and her wet hair bundled up with a small towel.

"You don't need to pack." Hitsugaya sighed, remembering where he had to go.

"What? We're going away for what three days. How else can I change?" Karin stopped at the entrance of the walk in wardrobe.

"Listen to me, you don't need to pack, so do I." Hitsugaya kicked his blanket off and got out of bed. He stretched and raised his arms in the air.

"And why not?" Karin asked.

"Cause there will be clothes ready for us to change into at the hotel." Hitsugaya explained. He sat back down on the edge of his bed and buried his face in his hands, clearly not out of his bed calling.

"But…the clothes may not fit me." Karin was confused.

"I gave them your size. It's not hard to guess." Hitsugaya ruffled his hair.

"Then what about my bra and underwear?" Karin lifted an eyebrow, challenging him.

"I gave them those sizes too." Hitsugaya answered. In disbelief, Karin rolled her eyes.

"But you don't know the sizes. They're not easy to guess like clothes." Karin snorted. Hitsugaya sighed and got up. He tucked his hands into his long cotton grey pants pockets.

"I've seen you with and without them, I roughly know what size you and they are." He gave a half grin. Karin bit her lip and gave a hard stare at Hitsugaya.

"Whatever. What if they don't fit me?" Karin tapped her foot on the carpet floor. Hitsugaya yawned and proceeded to pull off his long sleeve white shirt over his head. As soon as he had it off him, he headed into the bathroom.

"Simple, if they don't fit, don't wear them." Hitsugaya reached for the doorknob of the bathroom.

"Then I'll have to shop for new ones." Karin groaned.

"No, I mean don't wear them, at all." Hitsugaya closed the door halfway. Karin eyed him for a few seconds before storming over to the bed, picking up a small pillow cushion and throwing it toward Hitsugaya.

"Pervert!"

* * *

Dressed in a simple pair of dark blue jeans, a white tube top and silver open toe low heels, Karin jogged down the steps and hurried into the dining room. She could hear her stomach growling as she made her way. Skipping dinner, yelling and crying had caused her stomach to demand for food very audibly. A hand over her stomach, Karin quickened her pace into the dining room. At the dining table was Hinamori having a sandwich with Hyourinmaru lying down at her feet. Upon sighting, Hyourinmaru leapt to his paws and wagged his tail.

"Good morning Hinamori-san, Hyourinmaru-kun." Karin bowed to Hinamori and blew a kiss to Hyourinmaru.

"Please, no bowing. It's too weird for me." Hinamori got up from her seat. She pushed her chair back and walked over to Karin. She wrapped her arms around Karin's shoulder and hugged her tight.

A little surprised at her sudden gesture, Karin was not sure whether to hug or not to hug.

"I'm so sorry about last night. We didn't mean to put you through it." Hinamori pulled back.

"What? You mean my spat with my brother? Oh, forget about it. He deserved it after being so rude to you and your family." Karin sighed.

"But…will you ever speak to him again?" Hinamori wondered.

"Who knows?" Karin shrugged. "Let's not talk about it. We got a place to go and I don't want to be reminded about last night. Deal?"

Knowing it was best left alone, Hinamori nodded and returned to her seat while Karin sat next to her.

"So where are we going?" Karin leaned back a little as the servants placed a large plate topped with sausages, bacon, scrambled eggs, mushrooms and toast. For a moment Karin was sure if her stomach was her brain, she would have gone savage and clean the plate, probably eat the plate as well. She picked up her knife and fork and stabbed the sausage.

"We're going to New York." Hinamori reached for her glass of milk. A piece of sausage froze in mid air at the entrance of Karin's mouth, she felt her heart explode in shock.

"N-New York?" Karin stuttered. Hinamori looked up and realized that Karin had most probably never travelled out of Japan or the city.

"Well, yes. There is a Photo shoot and a Car launch party. The family and Matsumoto are all invited and that includes you." Hinamori beamed.

"Wow…is it like a red carpet event?" Karin wondered.

"The usual." Hinamori teased Karin with a shrugged like it was a norm to them.

"Okay, now I feel like I need to hop around the dining room." Karin gripped the table with stars in her eyes. She had always wanted to travel and New York was one of the places at the top of her travel list.

"Good morning ladies, I got the schedule for our trip at New York." Matsumoto chirped as she strolled in with a thin file in hand. She handed the file over to Hinamori and took a seat opposite them.

Hinamori flipped open the file and studied the schedule while Karin tried not to gorge down her food in fear she would choke over starvation and excitement.

"The photo shoot is tomorrow? I thought it was after the car event?" Hinamori looked up at Matsumoto.

"Ms. Jacqueline Diaz requested it to be on the day we arrive due to some complications over at her side. Her deepest apologies but we do owe her since she saved us before." Matsumoto poured herself a cup of coffee.

Suddenly Karin started coughing hard. Hinamori quickly turned her attention to Karin as she swallowed her food hard and took a big gulp of milk. After she was done, she turned to Hinamori with shocked wide starry eyes.

"Jacqueline Diaz? Are you serious? As in the Jacqueline Diaz of Diaz Face Magazine?" Karin exclaimed.

Matsumoto nodded. Karin clasped her hands over her mouth. Jacqueline Diaz was Karin's greatest idol in almost any visual art, ranging from photography to digital artwork. Her magazine was Karin's favourite and she had subscribed to it. Every month when she received the package, she would spend hours studying every art detail with hopes that one day she could see Jacqueline Diaz in person. At that point in time, such wish was reality mocking her. Now, it was finally possible

"She's the photographer and organizer. She and her team are promoting Hitsugaya-kun's new cologne. They signed a contract deal a year ago to launch this photo shoot project when he returned from overseas." Hinamori said calmly with a smile. She had never seen someone like Karin, or maybe the blunt term would be a commoner, get so enthusiastic over someone they considered family.

"I…may I be excused? I need to run upstairs for a bit." Karin composed herself.

"Sure. Are you alright?" Hinamori looked up as Karin got out of her chair.

"Yeah, I just need to thank someone." Karin smiled. She bowed out before racing up the stairs and dashed into the bedroom just in time to catch Hitsugaya wrap a towel around his waist.

He looked up to see her panting heavily, her eyes wide and starry. Before he was about to ask her why, she smashed her lips upon his and pressed herself against him hard.

"Oh no mister, you're going back into the showers to have a one on one thanks gesture with me." Karin reached down and started to unzip her jeans.

* * *

Hitsugaya sat at his desk looking through some paperwork before departing for New York. The usual stats, the common reports, everything looked good. He was seated comfortably in a pair of light brown pants, a white long sleeve shirt with a dark brown vest over.

Hitsugaya laid the papers back down and got up from his seat. He headed over to his bookshelves and walked from left to right, tracing his finger across the spines of each book. Finally he stopped at one spine, Lazuro.

Lazuro, an ancient word for 'Dreams'. The word belonged to the Vampirian language and it had been long forgotten as vampires started to populate rapidly especially in places where the language were not taught. The council decided that it would be a dying language. Who else knows the language fluently? Very few knew, spoke and learned, mostly those few were among the Leading Brothers except for one, Hitsugaya.

Born in the era of change, the language was no more of a concern to him. He had little care if the leading brothers spoke in that language to hide their little gossips about him, he hardly met up with them anyway, the nasty ones that was.

Hitsugaya sat down on a couch and flipped open the book.

_Those bound to dreams are those bound to memories, here lays what sleeps beyond physical touch. _

"Hitsugaya-sama, we have to get going soon. What are you reading?" Matsumoto walked in already ready for the flight.

"Lazuro." Hitsugaya answered her flatly.

"Lazuro? Since when were you interested in the ancient language of dreams?" Matsumoto walked over and leaned over him.

"What do you know about sleepwalking and dreams?" Hitsugaya looked up.

"Umm, I'm not a sleep doctor. People sleepwalk. I used to sleepwalk when I was a kid." Matsumoto shrugged.

"Why?" She asked.

Hitsugaya contemplated for a moment. "Nothing." He snapped the book shut.

Matsumoto was a little taken aback. He had never touched the ancient books; least open them, except to rearrange them on the shelves. She watched him get up from the couch and replace the book back on the shelf. Something was not right.

"Let's get going." Hitsugaya headed over to his desk and picked up his blazer hanging on his chair back.

"Are you alright?" Matsumoto asked.

"I'm fine." Hitsugaya gave her a do-not-ask-me-now look. It was then Matsumoto realized Hinamori was at the door.

"Hitsugaya-kun, the limo is ready." Hinamori informed.

"Understood. Be down in a minute." Hitsugaya put on his blazer.

"I'll make sure everything is in order before we leave." Matsumoto decided to leave things be. When the time was right again, she would ask her master what troubled him. She bowed out and turned to leave his office.

* * *

"I expected first class but your own private plane?" Karin's jaw dropped open. There in front of her stood a small plane bathing in magnificence under the strong sun on the grounds of the airport. Never had she believed this kind of dream she dreamt from young would actually come true, not even through a mistake she was currently paying for.

Hitsugaya got out of the limo and wore on his hat. He hated being in direct and strong sunlight, and the heat was plainly annoying. He stood next to Karin and used one finger to push her jaw back up.

"It's not really mine. It belongs to the family. We have about three to share." Hitsugaya straightened his blazer.

_Three? _Karin gulped.

"I hope we have a good lunch on board." Hinamori chirped.

"What's on the lunch menu, Matsumoto-san?" Hinamori bounced over to Matsumoto.

"New Zealand Sirloin Steak or you can have a butter baked lobster." Matsumoto smiled.

"And I ate breakfast?" Karin clasped her hands together. If she had known those two were on the menu, she would have starved herself the entire morning.

"Come on, I want you to sit next to me! There is this awesome in flight game I love!" Hinamori grabbed Karin's hand and yanked her towards the plane. Hitsugaya sighed and a small smile tugged at his lips. Maybe having Karin around was not entirely a mistake. It made someone else very happy.

"Make sure Hyourinmaru gets his walks every morning and evening. He's also got a grooming appointment tomorrow so make sure he gets to the pet parlour on time." Matsumoto instructed a servant that she left in charge to take care of the mansion.

"Yes, ma'am." The servant bowed.

"That would be all." Matsumoto said and the servant bowed out.

"We will be taking our leave," The chauffer tipped his hat and bowed out as well. As the limo started up and took off, Matsumoto adjusted her suit and walked over to Hitsugaya.

"Everything is in check. We can board the flight now." Matsumoto informed.

"Have you ever seen Hinamori this happy?" Hitsugaya asked. Matsumoto turned her attention from her master to the plain. At the plane window she could see Hinamori and Karin making funny faces at them.

Matsumoto giggled and blew them a kiss. "I've never been this happy as well if that answers your question."

Hitsugaya shrugged and offered Matsumoto his arm. A little surprised at his gesture, Matsumoto smirked.

"You had morning sex didn't you?" Matsumoto took his arm.

Her only answer was a grin.

It had been a long flight but Karin had nothing to complain about. For the first quarter of the journey, she and Hinamori battled on the in flight games together before stopping halfway to have lunch. After that they completed their game before turning to movies. Movies that have just been released and Karin had not had the chance to watch them were on the flight. Karin made sure that she watched every single one of them before knocking off.

_Oh mum…if only you could see me now. _Karin thought as she watched Mamma Mia, an old favourite song of her mothers.

Sooner before she knew it, she had dozed off in her seat.

Hitsugaya settled his magazine down and looked front. Matsumoto had unknowingly dozed off in her seat, her head resting on her fist. He leaned to the side over his armrest. The other two in the front had also fallen asleep. He unbuckled his seat belt and got up from his seat. He reached over Matsumoto's seat and pulled out a blanket kept behind her seat. He spread it open and spread it over Matsumoto. After tucking her in, he went to the front and did the same for Hinamori. When it came to Karin, he pulled off the headphone on her head and reached for the remote in her hand. Carefully, he slid the remote out of her hand and switched the screen off. As he spread the blanket over her, Karin murmured a name.

"Yoku…"Karin sighed.

Hitsugaya let the blanket drop softly onto her chest. For a split moment, he felt someone pressed a needle into his heart. The boy in her dreams, the boy that broke her heart…the boy who made it there before he did.

_Why does it matter? _Hitsugaya thought. It was a long time ago. Karin was a grown up. What happened back then was when she was a teenager. It should not matter now, not to him, not to her.

So why did she say that boy's name in her dream and Hitsugaya's name when they were in the shower?

Hitsugaya shook his head. He was being stupid. He walked back to his seat and sat back down. Buckling himself in, Hitsugaya picked up his magazine again. He read a few pages but nothing went in.

_I'm just tired…_Hitsugaya deduced. He pulled over his headphones and turned played music. He laid his head back and pressed the remote. The seat slowly lowered and his feet were raised up. He folded his arms across his chest and closed his eyes. _I'm just tired. _

And soon, sleep dusted over his eyes.

* * *

Karin sighed as she gazed at the buildings of New York. She was in New York, how could life get any better than this? _This is the place where I dreamed of going…where people get famous…_Most of all, she was in a stretch limo and that gained a certain amount of attention as the car cruised down the road. She was already building places she wanted to go while she was here. The Statue of Liberty, Ellis Island, the famous Nike store, anywhere that was famous she would be there. Karin reached into her handbag and pulled out her digital camera. Winding down the limo window, she steadied her camera and started to snap pictures away.

Hitsugaya shook his head and sighed. It amazed him how two people viewed this city so differently. New York was another city to him, another home, which he frequent often, but to Karin, it was an entirely different world to her. She was the definition of a tourist who had never traveled out of the country before.

"Oh gosh, my arms are tired." Karin leaned back in her seat and dropped her camera on her lap.

"I'm sure of it." Hitsugaya said simply.

"I can't believe you guys get to travel here so often. This is amazing!" Karin smiled.

"While Hitsugaya-kun attends to some business during the trip, I'll take you to the best places to go shopping." Hinamori giggled.

"You don't have any work?" Karin asked.

"Nope. I'm a free loader." Hinamori winked.

"I'm sure Hitsugaya-kun wouldn't mind me taking you away for awhile to have a girls time out, neh Hitsugaya-kun?" Hinamori gave Hitsugaya a puppy face.

"Do whatever you want." Hitsugaya reached for a magazine and flipped it open.

Soon the stretch limo stopped in front of the hotel. Two hotel bellboys immediately got to the car doors and opened it.

"Hitsugaya-sama, good day." They greeted.

As Karin stepped out, she felt as if her breath had been taking away. The hotel towered over her in magnificence and beauty. It was nothing like she had ever imagined. She watched foreigners head up the steps into the building and it hit that she was going to be one of them heading up those steps and taking one of the room keys of the hotel.

Karin quickly pulled out her camera and took a quick snap shot of the hotel front.

"See you later Hitsugaya-kun!" Hinamori waved from the steps. Karin blinked for a second and turned to see Hitsugaya finished his conversation with Matsumoto.

"Huh? Wait, where are you going?" Karin asked as Hitsugaya stepped back into the limo.

"Get in Karin." He answered. Hesitantly, Karin stepped back into the limo. _I'll be back! _She pressed her palms on the limo window as she watched the hotel disappear around the corner.

"Where are we going?" Karin turned to Hitsugaya.

"We got a photo shoot to go to. It's rushed but it has to be done." Hitsugaya said calmly.

It then hit her again. _Jacqueline Diaz! _

"I wish you told me we were going to meet her. I would have dressed better for her. I look so…casual." Karin sighed.

"You never asked and I didn't know you were such a hard core fan." Hitsugaya gave a short laugh.

"What do you mean by hard core?" Karin crossed her arms.

"Well first of all you thanked me by putting me back in the shower with a naked you. What else can I say?" Hitsugaya replied coolly.

"Right…" Karin turned away from him and frowned.

Half way through their journey, Karin decided it was about time to she tested Hitsugaya's relationship with her idol.

"So how do you know her?" Karin spoke out of the blue.

"Believe it or not, she was my first crush." Hitsugaya grinned.

"Crush? Serious?" Karin could not believe what she just heard. Hitsugaya had a crush on her idol. That was stepping on her territory, well either way.

"What do you think?" Hitsugaya threw her a glance. Karin studied his face as he flipped through a car magazine. He was either telling the truth or very good at acting.

"So what?" Karin continued.

"What?" He looked up at her.

"I mean, you didn't really answer my question." Karin rapped her fingers against her lap.

"I personally went to her to get a portrait of me done for my grandmother. We went out for a while but we never took it seriously. It was a friendly outing in the end. Happy?" Hitsugaya kept his gaze on his paper.

Karin remained quiet for a while, not sure if she was to believe him. "Still got feelings for her?" Karin wondered.

"Don't know. Why, are you jealous?" He finally lifted his gaze up to her.

"Who said I was?" Karin snapped back. "Besides, I'm surprised you said you actually had a crush. For a moment, you sounded really normal." She softened after knowing she was a little blunt.

It was then Hitsugaya realized that no one had really mentioned him being normal in a long time. In fact, it was the first time someone said that to him. As Karin returned her sights onto the scenery that blurred by, he returned to his magazine but paid no attention to the contents.

It felt sort of good to be called normal, for once.

* * *

"Oh gosh, I can't breathe." Karin pressed her palm on her chest. They were walking down the corridor, following a staff of the building. Already she had a hard time keeping herself together at the entrance of the building. Now Karin was wondering if she could keep herself conscious when she finally meets Jacqueline Diaz.

"If it helps, she is a really cool person. No air, nothing so you don't have to put on some show for her." Hitsugaya said softly.

"I know, duh, that's why I'm nervous." Karin hissed back. The lady stopped at a large door and pressed down on the knob.

"Ms. Jacqueline, your guests have arrived." The lady poked her head in. After a few seconds, the lady opened the door fully.

_Oh my gosh…this is it. I'm…I'm going to faint. _Karin bit her lip hard.

Hitsugaya rolled his eyes and shook his head. He grabbed Karin's hand and held it tight. They entered the large studio that held a large car in the middle of the room with a backdrop behind it. Surrounding the car were large lights that Karin remembered seeing in the behind the scenes of a photo shoot.

"Wow, that's a nice car." Karin commented.

"It's a fake." Hitsugaya corrected her.

"Toushirou!"

Karin immediately turned and drew in a sharp breath as Hitsugaya let go of her hand and embraced a hug from a beautiful and young dark brunette Latino in her early twenties.

"Oh it is so good to see you again. My apologies that I have to rush this shoot today." Jacqueline hugged Hitsugaya tight.

"I too and please, no apologies." Hitsugaya pulled away and gave a quick kiss on the photographer's cheek. Jacqueline pulled back and laughed as Hitsugaya smiled kindly.

"Charming as always. Oh and who is this?" Jacqueline noticed a nervous girl standing behind him.

"Oh wait, wait, don't tell me, she's your fiancée." Jacqueline snapped her fingers.

"Jacqueline, meet Kurosaki Karin." Hitsugaya placed a hand on Karin's back and pushed her forward. Karin stumbled a little and before she could say anything to embarrass herself, Jacqueline had wrapped her arms around her.

"I heard so much about you from Toushirou's emails. It's so nice to finally meet the new addition to the Hitsugaya family." Jacqueline laughed and pulled back.

"I'm a fan!" Karin blurted out.

"I'm a fan of you too if Toushirou can't stop talking about you." Jacqueline laughed. Karin shot a glance at Hitsugaya and she caught him trying to hide his smirk.

"Now, let's get you dressed for the shoot." Jacqueline turned to Hitsugaya. "You're suit is in the dressing room. Once you're done with make up, get changed. I'll meet you back here. And Karin," Jacqueline turned back to Karin. "Help yourself to some cakes and drinks. See you later!"

With a pat on the shoulder, Jacqueline left the couple to themselves.

"You're such a nerd."

"I'm not a nerd."

"I'm a fan? Seriously? That's the most-"

"Leave me alone." Karin growled at Hitsugaya's jeering. She sat opposite the changing screen with her legs crossed and her arm tightly guarding her chest with anger. She watched as Hitsugaya hung his vest, followed his shirt and then his pants over the screen.

_How could I have been so stupid? I'm a fan! Is that what you say to someone like her? _Karin slapped her forehead.

_You know I am not going to let this go. _Hitsugaya thought into her head.

"Stay out of my head jerk." Karin snapped.

"You got to relax. The last thing I need is to clean up after your head explodes." Hitsugaya mocked.

"Will you just, god damn it, at your status, it's like they're neighbors to you. To us common people, they're like, well depending on who it is, some of them are like Gods to us." Karin clenched her fists together.

Hitsugaya sighed. It was like coming to New York. To him it was like another boring day in some other place. To them, it was an opportunity of a lifetime. He should have been more considerate to her feelings.

After a minute, Hitsugaya stepped out from behind the screen in a pair of dark blue jeans, a white long sleeve shirt with thin silver vertical stripes going down and a dark midnight blue vest over it. He reached for a hat on a hat rack and smoothed back his hair only leaving a lock of his hair to hang in front. He wore on the hat and tipped the front down a little so that part of his face was covered.

"Wow, you look like a real model." Karin looked in awe but quickly composed herself when she realized this was Hitsugaya she was looking at.

"That's what Matsumoto always says. Oh well, I prefer cars." Hitsugaya grinned.

* * *

The two emerged from the dressing room and were lead back to the studio. There at the studio was Jacqueline testing the lights with a stand in.

"One more time," Jacqueline snapped the picture and the lights flashed it the studio.

"Okay, looks about good." Jacqueline straightened her back. She turned around and Hitsugaya stopped in front of her.

"Someone get him a tie, a dark maroon tie." Jacqueline spoke up. As someone dashed off to grab her order, Jacqueline led Hitsugaya to the centre of the studio. Karin sighed. She could not believe she was watching her idol at work. It was a dream come true and she could not bring herself to pinch her arm to check if it were a dream. If it were, she really did not want to wake up.

"I'm thinking we take some pictures of you on the hood and then some inside the car, front and back seat. How's that?" Jacqueline tucked her hands into her pocket.

"Sounds good. What are you aiming for this cologne?" Hitsugaya asked.

"Well, we all know you love cars, hence the car. Plus it immediately states "Guy". The basic aim is to get both men and women running for your cologne. Toushirou, I need you to unbutton half way down your shirt so we can see your chest. Don't worry about the vest since it is a low cut style. Let the shirt hang open loosely." Jacqueline suggested. Never doubting her suggestions, Hitsugaya proceeded to unbutton the shirt halfway done. Once he was done, an assistant handed the tie over to Jacqueline. She proceeded to put the tie around his neck and loosely tied it.

"Alright, do as much as you can for the start. This is a warm up test." Jacqueline clapped her hands. At the sound of her clap, her assistants immediately positioned themselves to be ready at any order given.

"Got it." Hitsugaya answered her coolly.

Jacqueline got behind her camera and signaled her assistants to shift the light a little. A couple of lights went off and Karin watched on at her idol and Hitsugaya. She was surprised at how much Hitsugaya knew what to do. Never in her wildest dream did she imagine that Hitsugaya knew how to pose and look. It was sexy and alluring, the way he stared at the camera, the way he lay on the hood on the car, one leg propped up with an arm over his knee, his face tilted towards the camera. For every pose he carried an air of mystery and sensuality, yet he also carried an air of defiance and danger, a person to never mess with.

"Toushirou, could you hold the hat, still on your head, like as if you are greeting the camera?" Jacqueline suggested.

Hitsugaya did as told and gave several expressions and poses with her suggestion. One shot he looked playful, another looked like he could kill, in another he looked distracted by something far away, he provided so many poses and looks that Karin lost count.

"Alright, I think we got a good warm up. Let's go for the back seat shall we?" Jacqueline signaled her assistants to reposition her camera. A few men got onto the set as Hitsugaya hopped off the hood. They unhinged the car model and carried out half of the car body. Karin looked at them in shock. Even though it was a fake, it looked very believable. Another group pulled over a dark black stretched hood over the remaining body of the backseat.

"I need you to lie on the seat and look inviting, like you want some company." Jacqueline instructed.

Hitsugaya sat down on the right side and spread open his legs. He rested one arm behind the seat and let his other arm rest on his lap. He tilted his face a little and used a come-hither finger motion to the camera. Karin swallowed. That really looked inviting.

"Perfect. That ought to send anyone flying over to your side in a split second. Let's go." Jacqueline snapped a picture. After a few flashes, Jacqueline straightened her back and had an uncertain look on her face.

"This isn't working. Something's missing." Jacqueline said to herself. She bowed her head for a moment and closed her eyes. For a moment, she remained very quiet. Then with a snap of her fingers, she motioned of her assistants to come to her side. With a quick instruction that Karin was not able to catch on from where they stood, the assistant nodded and walked away. Before Karin knew it, she was dragged off from the studio by a group of women and stylists.

"Hey wait, what's going on?" Karin looked about before getting shoved into a dressing room.

"Grab that three-quarter black jeans and that open chest white top. Bring that dark blue tube top over here quickly. Where are the heels I bought last week? Bring me that belt on the belt hanger. Where's Joan? I need her to start on her make up now. Make her look like an innocent with a hint of hidden wild side, who's going to get bedded tonight." The stylist snapped her fingers repeatedly.

"What did you say?" Karin stuck her head out from behind the changing screen.

* * *

"She's cute." Jacqueline nudged Hitsugaya on the shoulder with hers. Of all the times she had known Hitsugaya, today was the first time she had seen him act and look different. He had a happier air around him, like he was actually bothered with life for the first time.

"You know the whole story I'm sure." Hitsugaya tucked his hands into the jeans pocket.

"Of course, Matsumoto told me but rest assured, it's not coming out of this pair of lips." Jacqueline pointed to her lips with a smirk.

"You sure you want her in this?" Hitsugaya asked.

"Do you doubt my judgment?" Jacqueline challenged teasingly. Hitsugaya rolled his eyes.

"No but Karin has no modeling experience. What makes you think she can pull it off?" Hitsugaya stated.

"You had no experience before but you pulled it off." Jacqueline remarked.

"Yeah but I'm always on the press so it's not a big deal. This is her first time appearing on any model news coverage." Hitsugaya snorted.

"Just watch, she'll have you begging her for something, something tonight." Jacqueline teased Hitsugaya with a mocking thrust motion. Her reply for him was a smack on the shoulder.

"Besides, a photographer's job is to make anyone look good. If I can't do it, I suck at my job." Jacqueline ran her fingers through her hair. Just as Hitsugaya was about to reply her, the studio doors open again and Karin entered with the group of kidnappers walking behind her looking very proud.

"You look stunning girl!" Jacqueline clapped her hand. Her team knew how to take care of any model.

Hitsugaya swallowed. He had to admit that Karin looked absolutely hot in that outfit. She looked like a tease with her mid drift exposed, her tube top low enough for her chest to entice any man and her hair messily waxed, like she had just a romp. Just as Jacqueline approached Karin, Hitsugaya caught Jacqueline turn back to him for a split second and gave him a wait-for-tonight look.

"How are you?" Hitsugaya chuckled as Karin got onto the set.

"They kidnapped me, applied heavy make up on my face, and I'm almost half naked in front of you. Just peachy." Karin exhaled deeply.

"You can thank me later." Hitsugaya grinned as he took a seat on the backseat car model.

"Screw you." Karin hissed as she took a seat next to him to await orders.

"I should be saying that to you."

"Shut up."

"Toushirou, do as what you first did before. Karin, I need you to look like you want him so bad. Try this for starts, you could sit next to him, swing your leg over his leg and pull at his tie. Give us that sultry desire look. You're answering his need of company." Jacqueline stood behind her camera.

Expecting Karin to bumble and mumble, Hitsugaya embraced himself and readied his thoughts to see if he could mentally help Karin. But before he knew it, a flash of light went off.

"Exactly like this." Jacqueline chirped. Hitsugaya glanced over to see that Karin had completely changed. She no longer adorned her previous shell. It was like she had completely abandoned it and became a super model.

"Bring your lips as close as you can to his cheek without touching his face." Jacqueline instructed. As told, Karin brought her lips as close as she can and placed one hand on his collar.

"That's right!" Jacqueline snapped the pictures away.

"Toushirou, respond to her." Jacqueline instructed.

_Am I surprising you? _Karin projected her thoughts.

_Do I need to be? _Hitsugaya wrapped his arms around her waist and leaned forward. He placed his hand on her thigh and gave her a hard and hungry look.

A flash went off.

_You should. You were ready to back me up with controlling my thoughts weren't you? _Karin closed her eyes and parted her lips.

Another flash went off.

"Someone please touch up their foreheads a little." Jacqueline instructed. After a few pats of powder on their forehead, Hitsugaya brought his fingers down to the rim of her jeans and pulled them down a little.

"Wow, nice move." Jacqueline laughed. "Push him away Karin. Toushirou, don't let her have her way with you. Show your authority."

Karin placed a hand on his chest and another on his shoulder. Just as she exerted strength on his shoulder, Hitsugaya brought his hand to the front of her jeans and held onto the rim of the jeans, his thumb pressed on the zipper. He gritted his teeth as he looked at her with thirsty desire. A couple of flashes went off.

"Ooh I love it, show me a bit of your fang Toushirou." Jacqueline chuckled.

_Looks like someone's in the mood. _Karin teased.

_Don't flatter yourself. _Hitsugaya thought back.

"Karin, climb onto him, show him that you'll give him what he wants." Jacqueline suggested.

In an instant Karin was leaning over Hitsugaya, her hand pressed on the car side roof, her chest over his face. Lust rolled in the pit of Hitsugaya's stomach as she placed her knee in between his legs and pressed her other leg against his thigh.

"Get rid of the hat. Mess with his hair, you've giving into his demands." Jacqueline spoke up.

Karin flipped away the hat and allowed her fingers to run through his hair. _Should I start moaning in your head? _Karin teased.

_You're asking for it. _Hitsugaya shot her a cold glance before returning his attention to the camera.

_This is so much fun. _Karin laughed in his head.

"Toushirou, place your hand above her breast. Look at her like she is a toy hanging above you, teasing you with the distance between you and her." Jacqueline snapped her fingers and pointed at the light stand.

"Shift it a little to the right." Jacqueline ordered.

Without hesitation, Hitsugaya placed his hand above her chest and curtained a longing expression.

"Karin, look down like you're about to finally give him what he wanted."

Karin tilted her head down and parted her lips.

"Look at each other intensely, that's right!" A flash went off.

Karin swallowed as she gazed into Hitsugaya eyes. They were starting to glow, most likely because of her hanging over him. Curious, she tried to take a peek into his thoughts only to have him slam her out.

_What was that for? _Karin shot back.

_I'm trying to concentrate. _Hitsugaya replied simply.

_Or you don't want me to see or hear? _Karin thought.

_You wish. _

"Toushirou, place your hand over her ass and that would be the last shot for the back seat." Hitsugaya did as told and Karin placed her hand on his shoulder, her fingers gripped his collar.

"Good, good!" A flash. "Right, let's move to the front seat."

Everyone immediately got onto the stage and re modified the set. Jacqueline brought her camera over to her laptop and took out the memory card.

"Jordius, here's the card to dump out." Jacqueline passed the memory card over and took an empty card. She inserted it into her camera and started to adjust its settings.

"Are we really going to be on the cover of your cologne?" Karin tilted her head up to Hitsugaya. She leaned against the snack table and crossed her arm against her chest.

"Yes, why?" Hitsugaya took a bottle of coke and poured out a little into a cup.

"Just wondering. Isn't that making things worse…for us?" Karin wondered.

"Karin, it doesn't matter what you do. We're supposed to be official already." Hitsugaya reminded.

"Yeah, you're right." She shrugged.

"Alright, Toushirou, Karin, ready?" Jacqueline walked toward them.

"Good to go." Toushirou said before gulping down his drink.

"Ready." Karin replied. Her thoughts of being on the face of a new men's cologne vanished the instant Jacqueline grabbed her arm and led her to the set.

"Karin, I hope you're flexible enough. What Toushirou is going to do is he is going to sit at the driver seat and you're going to sit on his lap. If you can, press your ass on the steering wheel and lean toward him. Someone please make some space for her." Jacqueline instructed.

"Will the car go…you know, will it honk?" Karin rubbed the back of her neck.

"Don't worry, the car won't go honking. It's a fake remember?" Jacqueline laughed. "Now I want you to play with him but you have to show it's under his command. He is after all the driver. Can you do that?" Jacqueline asked.

"Sure, no problem." Karin answered confidently. "That's my girl." Jacqueline patted her shoulder.

"Touch up on lipstick and hair please for both of them!" Jacqueline called out. After a quick touch up on lips and hair, the artists got off the set and Hitsugaya sat in the driver seat. He watched Karin arch her body as the assistants slowly maneuvered the front of the car portion to allow Karin to rest on the steering wheel. Once properly positioned, Karin did as told and leaned over Hitsugaya. She placed one hand on the seat in between his legs and the other on the car seat shoulder. Hitsugaya kept his expression under control but it was torturing him to see her in such a position. He mentally noted to keep this a fantasy to work out later.

"Alright, let's get this going." Jacqueline got behind her camera. A few flashes went off before Karin and Hitsugaya changed expressions and angled themselves a little more.

"Let's try this, Karin, sit on his lap facing him. Give me a few poses, follow Toushirou." Jacqueline said.

Agony twisted in the depths of Hitsugaya's stomach as Karin sat on his lap. The tempting thirst of drinking and ravishing her was yanking him at every end. She was very good at acting, especially giving him the looks that would give any man an instant hard on, which he was having right now. Thankfully she had not sat directly on him to feel it.

"Sit closer Karin, thanks girl."

_Shit. _Hitsugaya cursed as Karin sat directly on him. He glanced up to see her face and true enough she had a smug on her face.

_Feeling good? _Karin commented. He did not respond. He kept his focus on her chest as instructed by Jacqueline and held onto her waist. Karin arched her back till her neck was near Hitsugaya's lips. He felt the loose tie around his neck being tugged lightly as Karin leaned as close as possible.

It took a great amount of effort for Hitsugaya to control himself. His fangs were already protruding halfway out, begging him to give in to their pleas.

More flashes went off before Jacqueline announced a break. With a sigh of relief, Hitsugaya let Karin stand up and get out. He inhaled deeply only to realize that his fangs had completely protruded. He brought his hand up and tried to subtly cover his mouth till his fangs receded.

"Toushirou, you and Karin go get something to drink." Jacqueline took off the lens on her camera.

"Got it." Hitsugaya answered. He got out of the seat and as he walked past Jacqueline, he caught her smug look.

"Oh shut up." He rolled his eyes.

"I didn't say anything!" Jacqueline laughed.

* * *

"Oh gosh, wow, I never knew I could look like that." Karin's eyes sparkled at the pictures that were being downloaded into the computer from the card.

"Well you do. Thanks so much for helping me." Jacqueline smiled. She pulled a chair over and patted the seat. Karin happily sat down and continued to look through the pictures while Hitsugaya changed.

"Oh, you shouldn't be thanking me, I should thank you. This is like, wow, I can't even begin to explain how happy I am." Karin laughed.

"Just take care of Toushirou for me." Jacqueline smiled. Karin considered for a while before deciding it was just a harmless question.

"Can I ask you a question?" Karin bit her lip.

"Sure."

"Did you and Toushirou got out before?"

"Define going out?"

"I mean, did you guys dated before?" Karin leaned back a little. Jacqueline turned to look at her, a little shocked.

"You don't have to answer, really, just wondering that's all. Okay, I'm so sorry, I shouldn't have asked." Karin panicked.

"No, no, I'm not upset at all." Jacqueline burst out laughing. "Where in the world did you get that ridiculous idea?"

Karin's face froze.

"We never dated or ever had a thing. We're almost like siblings." Jacqueline smiled. "If he said that, he's just playing with you."

"Then how did you two meet?" Karin asked while in her head, she plotted on how to murder Hitsugaya.

"It was quite some time back. There was a party but the pictures that Hitsugaya purchased never came through. It was a birthday for the Leading Brother's leader and he only had a few hours left before the man arrived. Since their party was held in a hall next to my studio building, he and Matsumoto came to me and begged for some of my best pictures. Matsumoto had a chequebook in her hand, ready to pay me any amount I asked for. I told them I had copies of all of my pictures stored so they could have anything in my gallery, no payment asked." Jacqueline said.

"Wow, that was so amazing of you. I never can imagine them begging." Karin was surprised. The way Jacqueline put it, it sounded like their lives and reputation depended on her.

"Pride and reputation viewed in the eyes of their leader is very important. It's not a pretty custom in their well, association." Jacqueline explained.

"I'm starting to see why sometimes he is so bitter." Karin deduced.

"He's the youngest of them all, I can't blame him for going against a lot of their traditions. I'm not saying that all of them are old fashioned. A lot of them just don't show it as much as he does." Jacqueline sighed.

"Like?"

"Many things, like this for example or what his job is. Most of the leading brother's don't like to touch on anything too modern because they don't want to see any resentment held by their leader." Jacqueline got up and Karin followed. It was starting to feel like as if their leader was a nasty old scrooge who hated Christmas.

"Oh, but he still holds some respect for his leader, does he?" Karin asked as Jacqueline poured coke into her cup.

"Of course he has to. Some respect is definitely better than no respect at all. He would be condemning his entire family to eternal misery if he didn't." Jacqueline shrugged.

Karin bit her lip. That sentence reminded her of Urahara's talk with Hitsugaya and her.

"Well enough about them. He hardly interacts with his brothers or leader and they don't really care much of him. I have to say though, today is the first time I have seen him actually give a care about something. I think it's got to be you." Jacqueline poured another drink for Karin.

"Me? I really don't deserve that." Karin gave a nervous giggle.

"Matsumoto knows about what is really going on and I do too. Trust me, even though it's a reality hard to accept, sooner or later, you'll find that maybe it has been what you really needed afterall."

Karin gaped at Jacqueline, half shocked she knew the truth and half shocked that she was telling her that everything would be alright?

"Don't leave your mouth open, Toushirou might take the chance to shove his tongue right in." Jacqueline laughed and lifted Karin's jaw back up with her index finger.

"I heard that. Why do you always think I'm like that?" Hitsugaya walked into the studio in his clothes.

"You better go get changed Karin." As an assistant showed Karin the way back to the dressing room, Hitsugaya eyed Jacqueline.

"I almost had to say 'down boy' during the front seat shoot. That's why." Jacqueline grinned.

* * *

**Wow this took me a long time to write out. Whew. I think this has to be the longest chapter so far. **

**This is a surprise gift to a very good friend of mine, Jacqueline Diaz. I really hope she likes it since she has done such marvelous surprises for me on her site. **

**Well, right now I got to update the next chapter of 'Meet me halfway'. **

**Please leave reviews so I can read your comments on the chapter :) It would be very much appreciated! **


End file.
